Elemental Rising
by xt-291
Summary: Zyana is a maid in the Empire who wants to escape to the Varden. She bides her time, and when she hears news of another dragon egg more powerful than any other, she becomes even more determined to find it and get it to the Varden, but will she succeed?
1. An Urgent Meeting

**Hi. This is my first fan fic, so I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense or don't flow as well as they should. Hope you enjoy :) **

**I do not own Eragon or any of its characters, Mr. Paolini does. **

Zyana sighed happily as she fell onto her bed, finally relieving her feet of her weight. The sun was shining through her window and the warm rays caressed her cheeks as she pulled her hands under her head and closed her eyes smiling to herself. She rarely enjoyed moments of blissful happiness like this that where she could just relax and be herself.

She had been a maid in King Galbatorix's castle ever since she had arrived with her guardian Nyzala when she was little more than a child of seven years of age. Her guardian, who was her mother's midwife, was a kindly old lady with smiling eyes and grey hair that was pulled back into a neat bun who Zyana saw as a second mother. About a year after their arrival in the Empire, Nyzala was forced to leave the Empire, leaving a distraught Zyana behind with so many questions that have been left unanswered haunting her.

Every day she wondered what had become of her old friend, but had learnt not to dwell on it, lest she have attention drawn to herself, and she desperately wanted to keep a low profile. Rolling over, she banished all thoughts of her guardian from her mind, saying that such thoughts should be left to the days where the sun was banished behind the clouds and rain fell in bucket loads.

Once again, she took a look out the window at the blue sky when a flash of red flew passed. It happened so quickly, she blinked several times and ran to the window to see a red dragon performing loops and spirals in the sky with an elated rider screaming with pleasure from his back. Zyana smiled. Even Thorn and Murtagh were having the time of their lives, it seemed impossible to find any sort of pleasure at all in these dark times, but the second the sun comes out, the world changes. It becomes... happy.

Suddenly, the sound of booming voices giving orders filled the castle. Guards and knights reluctantly left their posts to find out what was going on. Thorn and Murtagh looked at them innocently, after orders were given to them to recapture the pair. A smile appeared on Murtagh's handsome face and a small red flame erupted from the dragon's mouth as a warning. The guards stepped back nervously, Murtagh laughing as the dragon flew off into the distance until the only trace of him was a small red dot in the distance.

Galbatorix stormed out of the castle with a look of absolute fury on his face. He headed towards the dragon hold yelling curses and threats to the guards for letting them get away. As he entered the dragon hold, a mighty roar could be heard from within and yet more cursing from Galbatorix. He stormed out even angrier then before if it was even possible, and entered the castle slamming the doors behind him with a force that shook the castle, and yelling to all that he passed to get back to work else he would deal with them to release some of his anger. Bustle filled the castle as everyone returned to their posts, desperately trying to look busy.

Zyana smiled even wider, for what just happened, she realized was that Murtagh and Thorn's True Names had just changed and they were free from Galbatorix's power. They were going to free Alagaësia from all the injustice Galbatorix had created and build a new and more peaceful land full of prosperity.

"Good luck to you both," she whispered before hurrying out of the room towards the throne room, which was next on her list of rooms to clean.

After walking for a few minutes, she came across a pair of large double doors that could easily fit a dragon which were, as always, heavily guarded with some of the Kings finest men. They quickly looked at her as she approached, but then almost as quickly, turned back to their original positions, bored. To them, she was just a servant who was lower than dirt who didn't even deserve to clean up after the King's pigs. She quickly averted her eyes, but not before catching a glimpse of the look of absolute loathing on the guards faces.

After entering the room, she quickly closed the door behind her with a low thud and sighed with relief. She looked around her, and once again, admired the magnificent room she was standing in. The walls were coloured a regal red with pictures of Galbatorix and Shruikan plastered all over them. Looking into the face of the King, she suppressed a shudder at the look of such malevolence and wickedness that dominated his features, but to look at the giant black dragon was absolutely heart wrenching. The look in the giant dragon's eye was that of absolute despair and desolation that Zyana wanted more than anything to get the poor creature away from Galbatorix and his evil ways. But what could she do? She was just a lowly servant who was nothing special in any way.

Turning her gaze away from the pictures, she looked out the window at the great view of the kingdom beneath her and the garden that she had always loved to play in during better times. Once again, she smiled at the sun and wished she could be out there just enjoying what little amount of freedom could get, but then reality struck again as she realized where she was. Her gaze wandered towards two giant, golden dragon statues with ruby eyes that seemed to follow her every move. But it wasn't the two statues that she was interested in. It was the green rock that lay cushioned between them. The green _dragon egg_ that lay between them.

"Hello, little one," she began. She always spoke to the baby dragon inside as she cleaned not only to make the time pass quicker, but also because she knew the baby dragon could hear her. She never got any response, but this didn't surprise her.

"Well, I won't be able to keep calling you that after you finally hatch. You are going to grow into a great, magnificent dragon that will put fear into your enemies heads and hearts." She chuckled to herself at the thought, and prayed that it would be one of the Varden that would become the rider. She began scrubbing the floor and started talking again.

"You probably haven't heard yet, but Thorn and Murtagh both changed their true names earlier today and have escaped back to the Varden. This is great news for those who are sided with the Varden, because another Dragon Rider would be most welcome, but dreadful for the Empire. This may just be their undoing. Galbatorix's face was absolutely comical when he found out. I've never seen it before."

She could hear footsteps approaching, and she sighed at being interrupted. The large doors opened to reveal one of the head guards. He glared down at her with disinterest then strode casually over to the large table that sat next to the window and began moving it to the centre of the room.

"There is an important meeting about to take place, so you are dismissed for the next hour." The guard said gruffly. Zyana flinched at his voice, more out of habit rather than fear, but he didn't need to know that. He smiled at her reaction and continued about his business, not taking his eyes off her as if he thought she was going to steal something. She stared at him blankly waiting for another order to be given.

"What are you staring at you stupid girl? I said you are dismissed! Now go!" He yelled at her. Taking a last look at the egg, she left the room and turned the corner to go to her room, but then thought of another idea. She quickly changed directions and turned into a small room next to the throne room which only the servants knew about, so as she expected, it was deserted.

Locking the door behind her with magic, she strode over to the wall separating this room from the throne room and said a few words in the Ancient Language before a small gap appeared leading into a small hidden compartment. She entered and adjusted herself so she had a prefect view of the throne room and was within hearing distance of the table where the meeting would take place. She couldn't believe her luck when she noticed the meeting was about to start when several of Galbatorix's most trusted and loyal followers assembled and sat down around the table talking amongst themselves about why such an urgent meeting was called.

The babble died down as the massive doors flew open and a very flustered Galbatorix entered the room, glaring at everyone he laid his black eyes on. The attendants of the meeting quickly jumped to their feet, their heads bowed and waited for the king to tell them to resume their original seated positions. The signal was given with a quick nod of his head and the attendants of the meeting quickly sat down in anticipation. The King said a few words in the ancient language to keep the room safe from all on the outside who might find it interesting to eavesdrop. Zyana sighed and thanked the Gods for her luck that she could hear the meeting.

Galbatorix was the last to sit, and looked around the room at all his men intently as if he were searching their features to find if they were hiding something. When he was satisfied, he looked over to the dragon egg. "Do you know why I have called you here today?" He started, looking at his men again, waiting for an answer. When none came, he continued.

"You have been called here to discuss some important matters including our Dragon Rider and his dragon." More silence. "As you may already have heard, there was a slight disturbance earlier today which involved the two of them. It seems that I no longer have power over them, leaving them free to join the Varden as they so wish. This is indeed a terrible blow to the empire. The Varden will now have two dragons and their riders at their disposal. Shruikan and I can still take care of the brats, but victory will not come so easily now. We need another rider, and that is another reason you have come here today." He stood and walked over to the egg, lifting it and cradling it in his arms gently, bringing it back to the table. "You will all be tested by the dragon on the inside of this egg to determine if any of you will assist in this war. If the egg does hatch for one of you, the chance of victory will once again be in our favour. Now I want each of you to touch the egg. Nothing will happen yet, but if luck is on our side, we will have a new rider within a few weeks."

Zyana watched as the men passed around the beautiful green egg, some with fear, and others with egotistic confidence, and prayed that the dragon would see sense not to hatch for any of these stupid, brainless hoons whose only ambition was to climb in their social circle. As the last man handed the egg back to Galbatorix, the evil King smiled. He placed the egg back in between the statues and continued speaking.

"Very good my men, but this meeting is not yet concluded. You see, I am in need of your assistance again, but before I say more, you need to say in the Ancient Language that you will not repeat any of the information heard in this meeting to anyone. Not even each other after leaving this room. We will conduct another meeting later this week to discuss further, but until then, nothing shall be said. Now repeat these words." He said a few sentences in the Ancient Language and his subjects repeated them faithfully. The fact that she was not bound to such an oath pleased Zyana, and she wondered what it was that made the King take such precautions.

After the oaths were taken, Galbatorix smiled wryly and continued. "Good. Now let us proceed. You see, the reason I needed you to repeat what I said was because I'm afraid I haven't been absolutely truthful to you, and what I am about to say can and will cause the Empire great damage should this information fall into the wrong hands." Zyana leaned in closer curious as to what could be so incriminating to the King that such precautions needed to be taken. She thought there was nothing that could frighten the old King.

The entire room was listening intently as Galbatorix proceeded. "This dragon egg," He turned his gaze to the egg. "Although all of you will think that this is the last dragon egg, I can tell you that this is indeed untrue." There was a flurry of excitement about the room, and Galbatorix raised an arm calming the room down to its original state of silence. "As I was saying, there is yet one more dragon egg left. However, this dragon egg is nothing like any other. It is unique and carries many untold secrets."The men leaned in further intently anticipating more information.

"The dragon it contains is what I like to call an elemental dragon. It has abilities that no other dragon possesses. Not only can it breathe fire like any usual dragon, it has the other elements at its disposal as well; wind, earth and water." The King then went on to describe the dragon in question in further detail, elaborating on how each element works, and the changes that the chosen Rider will undergo. Zyana's eyes widened with every sentence. How had she never heard of such a thing before? Not even in the stories of old has anything like this been mentioned. _He must be lying_, she thought. _He is just a crazy old man. Only an ignorant buffoon would believe a word HE says. _

_But what if he's not lying, _a voice in her head argued. _Don't you at least owe it to the Varden to find out more? And if what he says is indeed true, you could be giving the Varden a chance at getting rid of this old man!_ The King's voice interrupted her thoughts once again.

"Now we have lost Murtagh and Thorn, our best chance at survival in this war is to get this egg to hatch. We will conduct another meeting later in the week to discuss further how we will go about this and to whom it is most likely to hatch for. You are dismissed for now." Galbatorix undid the spell around the room and exited quickly. All that his men could do was stare at each other excitedly because of the words that they had said in the ancient language, and gradually, one by one left the room until only Zyana remained still in her hiding place. She made no attempt to move, she was absorbing the information she had just learned. This was terrible news to the Varden. She made a mental note to herself to do everything in her power to get the remaining dragon eggs out of the empire and to the Varden. It would be easy enough with the green egg, but she had to find the elemental egg. She would attend the next meeting and see what other information she can find out.

**So... What did you think?? Write a review and let me know!!! No flames please. :)**


	2. A First Glimpse

_We did it Thorn!! Finally free from that old man's power!! I feel so... Invincible!!_ Murtagh screamed with exhilaration into his dragon's thoughts as they distanced themselves from the Empire. Thorn hummed with pleasure in agreement.

_The look on his face when he found out was quite humorous_ Thorn chuckled remembering the scarlet colour the Kings face went that almost matched his scales.

Murtagh laughed as he took in the breathtaking sight before him.

_Ah Thorn. Everything looks so much more beautiful when the sun is out. It just feels so... there isn't even a word to describe this! I just can't believe after all this time, we are finally liberated! _

_Indeed we are, however, the Varden is still some days away and Galbatorix will be trying everything in his power to get us back. We mustn't forget that._ Murtagh looked down at his dragon and smiled. Even the thought that the King was after them didn't deter him from his good mood. He felt that nothing could. He was interrupted with Thorn entering his mind.

_But in saying that, I don't think he will be on his way anytime soon thanks to that drug you gave Shruikan. _His lips lifted revealing sharp white teeth in a dragon smile. _By the time that it wears off, we'll be nearly at the mountains. _

Murtagh let out a loud roar of laughter at the thought. They were going to make it to the Varden! They knew the way well with the amounts of times they had been sent to capture Eragon and Saphira, but this time, they were seeking alliance with them. He just prayed that they would accept him after all the trouble that he and Thorn had caused.

_We are free child. Don't spend your first moments of this freedom dwelling on what is to come. Just relish the moment, and save your worries for later._

Murtagh smiled, thankful for Thorn's wise insight and took his advice, yelling out in elation which was rewarded by a roar from Thorn. The two continued flying, putting as much distance between them and the empire as they possibly could.

Zyana ran out of the throne room as fast as her legs would take her, not knowing where she was running to. She stopped when she ran out of breath, and after recovering collected her thoughts about the meeting that had just taken place. There was another dragon egg? And not just an ordinary egg, one that had the fate of Alagasia looming over it. She felt sorry for the poor little dragon that had so much responsibility without even having hatched yet. She had to find it! It needed to be away from this terrible place and with people who would actually care about its safety, not just for the convenience of winning this war.

She sat down sighing, thinking that it would be easier said than done, even with magic at her disposal. She needed a plan, a fool proof plan. But how was she going to even get close to finding this egg without someone else's help? She didn't trust anyone enough to dare tell them about it, let alone ask for assistance. She took a quick look at the suns position in the sky and decided to get back to her duties before one of the nobles found that they had been left undone. She would have all hell to pay for that. Reluctantly getting up, she strode off back to the castle and towards her next mindless task.

Days passed but Zyana had heard no news of another meeting that was to take place. She scried the nobles' minds, but found nothing of importance, or anything that she didn't already know. Usually, she prided herself on her patience, but the knowledge of the egg made her uneasy.

The other maids had noticed a change in her once calm and collected demeanour, but knew better then to question it, as all they got in return was rushed mumbles about various rooms that needed cleaning and quick subject changes.

She was walking down a long corridor on her way to clean the throne room again when she saw a messenger boy rushing in the direction of the nobles and head guards' wing. Smiling, she quickly changed her course and followed the young boy, and as she had predicted, he came to a stop outside the large doors that were the wing. He nervously knocked on the door and waited patiently for the doors to open. When they did, he quickly whispered a few words to the noble in front of him and departed quickly. The man at the door quickly retreated, but emerged seconds later with several other men. Zyana quickly noted that they were the same nobles and guards that attended the last meeting and ran quickly to her hiding place. Upon arriving, the attendants were already seated and Galbatorix was just beginning to speak.

"Here we are, yet again," He started with an evil grin that made a number of the attendants cringe with discomfort, which seemed to please the old King. He broke the awkward silence by standing and walking towards the green egg that hadn't budged since the last meeting and picked it up carefully. He sat it down on the table and stared at it for a few moments and frowned. "All throughout this meeting, this egg will be passed between you all yet again, and if it fails to hatch within the next few days, we will begin passing it throughout my army." He gave the egg to the man seated on his right hand who looked up at the King nervously and asked, "Wh... What of this other egg my Lord? What is to become of that?"

The king glared at him for a moment, causing the soldier to shrink slightly in his seat before replying quite brusquely, "The other egg is on its way here now. As I said in the last meeting, I have taken great measures in ensuring the security of this egg and, of course, its safety. Before the last meeting, there was only one other who knew of its existence, and that other is one of my most prized guards who has been guarding this egg since we have come across it a few years ago." There was a quiet rap at the door and the King nodded to the two men guarding it to allow the person behind it passage. The heads of all the men turned to the door in curiosity to lay eyes on this mysterious guard who had been given the task of guarding the egg that could bring either their victory or their doom. Even Zyana couldn't control her curiosity, craning her neck to catch a glimpse. The doors opened and a girl who looked no older then Zyana silently entered the room clutching a small round bag. She had dark brown hair that fell half way down her back and dark, intelligent eyes that bored into everything she laid eyes on. She was wearing a light blue tunic that fitted her slim figure perfectly accenting her pale skin. Looking at her, Zyana noted that she was beautiful and she probably had most of the men in the Kingdom trying to woo her. Her wide brown eyes searched the room nervously, looking at all the men that were twice or three times her size. The nobles looked behind her as if they were waiting for the real guardian to enter, but the large doors closed with a thud behind her. The king greeted her with a small smile which she just returned with a slow nod. She quickly went to the king and stood at his side, still not taking her eyes off the men, and slowly handed him the bag. Galbatorix took the bag looking at the young girl in front of him his eyes boring into her flesh. His men, still unconvinced about the girl standing in front of them began to snigger in her direction, but she held her head high and ignored these remarks. He lifted his hand and the room fell into silence again.

"Gentlemen," he began. "In this bag, I hold the fate of Alagasia." The nobles had now completely forgotten about the girl before them and were focussed on the bag that was now on the table. Galbatorix reached into it and pulled the stunning egg out, earning stunned gasps from everyone in the room. The green egg was nearly immediately forgotten when it was placed on the table. It had a dazzling glow about it that seemed to call all awareness to it, but what took Zyana's breath away was its colour. Never before had she seen such a breathtaking sight as the amethyst egg that lay on the table before her. Underneath its glow it had gold and silver lines over its surface that only added to its sheer beauty. The men in the room almost jumped out of their seats in order to be the first to touch the dazzling egg. Zyana found that she couldn't take her eyes off it, and as was it passed around the room, she had to cringe as though it were her underneath the nobles' touches. As each man reluctantly passed it onto the next, the King continued to speak.

"Men. If this egg hatches for one of you, you will hold the fate of everything we know in your hands. Not only will the people fear you, they will respect you and bow to almost your every wish. With a dragon like this, we will be unstoppable. Now, I need the egg back and we will repeat this procedure a few more times until the egg hatches." He looked at the man who was currently in possession of the marvel harshly, leaving him with no choice but to reluctantly give up the egg to the mad king in front of him, who quickly put it back into the bag, hiding it from view. He gave it back to the girl who he dismissed quickly.

"Now, let's discuss our plan of action for..." The king began, but Zyana didn't stay to hear what they were planning; she was more interested in finding where the egg was kept. She quickly left her post and poked her head around the corner of the maids room to see the girl rush off with the bag towards the exit. Smiling, she quietly stayed a safe distance behind her to not draw any attention to herself until they came to the end of the castle and left the grounds. They continued walking for a while, until there was nothing but bare earth in front of them. Suddenly, the girl stopped and took a quick look around her to see if anyone had followed her. Luckily for Zyana, she had fallen behind her so far that the girl didn't notice her, but close enough that Zyana could see her with her good eyesight. Satisfied that no one followed her, the girl lifted up a trap door and went in quickly and disappeared. Zyana could see why the king had chosen such a remote place to hide the egg. Even if someone knew about the egg and knew it was somewhere out here, it would be almost impossible to find amongst the dunes.

She waited patiently until the girl emerged slowly, looking around carefully. When she seemed satisfied, she began to walk away, without, as Zyana noticed, the bag that carried the egg. As soon as the girl was out of sight, she ran to the trapdoor and lifted it uneasily and slipped inside. Closing the trapdoor behind her, she was met with darkness, but continued anyway until she came to a door with lights seeping through the gaps and keyhole. Trying to open the door, she discovered it was locked with magic, so she uttered a few counter spells and after a few minutes, the door unlocked with a click, and she walked in. There was the egg, sitting on a podium surrounded by a deep dark hole with sticks shaped to spears at the bottom and the walls around it were covered with sharp silver spikes that would go off if an intruder took one false step, but Zyana was oblivious to the dangers. The egg seemed to call her; it was almost as if it was asking to be taken from this place. She wished she could take it now, but it became obvious that there was no way she was going to get the egg out without some help.

"Don't you worry little egg," she said softly. "I will come back and take you away from this dreadful place and give you a nice home among the Varden with a rider who loves you. I promise you that little dragon." She never took her eyes off the beautiful egg and the glow it possessed seemed to get brighter as she talked, almost as if it understood what she was saying and believed her. Zyana smiled and reluctantly turned away and began to head for the exit with a new determination that she didn't have before.


	3. A New Home

**Ok, I forgot to add an author's note to the last chapter, my bad. Lol. I just want to thank all my wonderful reviewers royalkiwi, AmyLeStrange, and last but not least LOTRRanger who I dedicate this story to. It wouldn't have happened at all if she hadn't helped me and given me all that advice. Love you long time!! Read her stuff, its really good!!**

**And now, I regretfully have to admit that I don't own The Inheritance cycle, or any of its characters. I do however, own Zyana and my other OC's who we haven't met yet!! **

**And now, on with the story!!**

Thorn and Murtagh continued flying towards the mountains for what seemed like years, but the further away from the empire they flew, the more uneasy Murtagh grew about how they would be met.

_Murtagh, please, control your emotions. They are beginning to get distracting and I am having a hard time flying straight._ Thorn pleaded anxiously.

Murtagh gave a small smile as if trying to reassure Thorn as well as himself, although it didn't seem to make him feel any different. Thorn sighed and decided it was time for a break anyway, saying that they should be reaching their destination by the time the sun hides behind the horizon.

At this, Murtagh didn't know whether to laugh or cry so he just nodded slowly.

When they landed, Murtagh got off Thorns back and landed awkwardly with a thud having not used his legs properly for some time. Thorn watched this shaking his head and said he would be off hunting. _If we want to be strong for when we meet with Eragon and Saphira we must eat, and heartily at that. I will bring you back something, but while I'm away, just relax and don't dwell too much._ He said, giving his rider a big toothy dragon smile before leaping into the air once again.

Murtagh smiled after him, and then realised he was finally alone. He sighed contentedly at being on the ground and decided to make a small fire, but this task still could not distract him from what was to come. He had continued to think of the meeting that would await them once they arrived and shuddered at the thought that either Thorn or himself, (but most likely both) would be injured in the first meeting. He shook his head quickly to remove the thought from his mind and finished building the fire. Once the flames engulfed the kindling he found he began to wonder what was taking Thorn so long. His stomach rumbled hungrily, but he ignored it focussing on the dancing flames before him.

Suddenly Murtagh was nudged gently by Thorn who chuckled happily._ Finally awake are we?_ Came the dragons voice in his mind. Murtagh blinked confusedly then realised that it was no longer light and the fire he had built had almost burned down to a few small embers.

_Thorn. _Murtagh muttered still groggy from his sleep._ How long have you been here?_

_At least a few hours. The sun was still bright when I returned._ He said indifferently.

_A few hours!_ Murtagh said exasperatedly. _But why didn't you wake me up? We could have been at the Varden already._

Thorn gave the equivalent of a dragon shrug. _You needed your rest child. You haven't slept soundly in days._

Murtagh smiled. _How many times must I tell you not to call me child? I am older then you and classed as a man now._

Thorn smiled again._ That may be so, but as a dragon, you are still naught but a child to me, regardless of the rules that humans have about manhood._ The great red dragon chuckled to himself again. _And besides, I know how much it annoys you._

Murtagh leapt up and playfully tickled his giant scaly stomach, releasing a loud roar that was laughter from Thorn. They continued like this for some time and Murtagh couldn't remember a time when the two could just play and have fun like any other dragon rider could. Murtagh's stomach growled hungrily again making Thorn compose himself.

_Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you back a few rabbits to eat. If they're not enough, I can go and get some more._ Thorn said pointing his scaled nose towards a small pile of rabbits on the corner of where the fire was. Murtagh eyed them hungrily and quickly rebuilt the fire then began preparing his feast. As he was doing so, Thorn playfully talked, saying he didn't understand how and why humans cooked and prepared their food because there was no dignity or pride in such an act, but Murtagh ignored him, more interested in his food. After he was finished eating, satisfied his stomach was sufficiently full, he thanked Thorn for the food and doused the fire saying they best continue and get this over with. The red dragon agreed and leapt into the air the second his rider was on his back.

A few hours later, just as the sun was rising, Thorn said he could see the Vardens camp in the distance. Murtagh sarcastically yelled for joy earning a quiet chuckle from the dragon beneath him. Within the hour they would be upon the Varden, and possibly fighting for their lives. Sighing, Murtagh went into a state of quiet stillness and enjoyed the air whipping across his face and through his hair. He was soon woken from his blissful state when he heard a dragons battle cry which was heard all through the land. Thorn stiffened and Murtagh froze as they saw a bright blue dragon leap into the air with her rider on her back. They flew towards them for until they could see both clearly and quickly dived towards the ground and landed awkwardly. Eragon and Saphira followed suit with a confused expression on both their faces. As they landed, Murtagh leapt off Thorn and hurried towards them in a desperate attempt to show them that they meant no harm. Eragon drew Brisingr from its hilt, but made no move to harm his brother.

"Murtagh, you will not have us. We have beaten you over and over again, and we will continue to do so until this war ends. We refuse to serve Galbatorix!" Eragon yelled and Saphira growled in agreement.

Murtagh stopped walking just a few paces from Eragon and stared into his brothers face not letting his eyes wander before saying, "We are not here to fight you brother," which earned a snort from the blue dragoness. Eragon quickly shot her a look that told her to remain calm and looked back at Murtagh who then continued to speak.

"Thorn and I are here because we have changed our true names and are no longer under the rule of that vile miscreant who calls himself a King. We have come to seek refuge within the Varden which we will repay with help and information regarding the King and all his plans for the immediate future. We would like to join your cause." Murtagh stopped and looked at his brother's expression which changed from shock to disbelief to hope. He conversed quietly with his dragon before saying, "How do we know you are not lying? You might just be spying for Galbatorix and later betray us once again." Murtagh shuddered quickly, he wanted nothing more than to not be reminded of his weakness, but he knew it would take time.

He repeated all he just said in the ancient language never taking his gaze from Eragon. After he had finished, Eragon's expression went to absolute pure joy and jumped off Saphira and embraced his brother.

"This is excellent news Murtagh, which would be most welcome. We may have a chance against the King yet." His expression quickly changed and Murtagh saw that he was conversing with someone, but who, he wasn't sure. After a few minutes he pulled back and turned to Murtagh.

"I just spoke to Arya. She is telling the guards and Nasuada of what you just told me now. We can get going back now and we won't have to worry about being attacked by any soldiers." He turned and got back into Saphira's saddle and waited for Murtagh to do the same with Thorn. As he did, the two dragons took off into the sky and made their way back to the Varden.

_That was easier than expected was it not Murtagh?_ Thorn asked.

_I must say it is a relief to know that Eragon at least has accepted us so quickly, but I don't know about the rest of the Varden though. I mean, I did betray them._

The red dragon shook his head at his riders uncertainty. _You had no choice. Galbatorix had your true name, and they will see that, just give them some time to get used to the idea of having another dragon rider on their side._ Murtagh smiled and pulled away from his dragon's thoughts to converse with Eragon for the remainder of the trip.

As they landed in the Varden, they were met by Arya and Nasuada who wore the same expression of disbelief. Eragon was beaming as he slid of Saphira and ran to them happily. Arya smiled quickly at Eragon's sudden cheerful mood which seemed to please Eragon even more.

Nasuada was the first to speak. "Murtagh, I hear you wish to join the Varden. This is indeed very welcome news." She smiled fleetingly. "However, I will need to inspect your mind to see if you are lying or no and Thorns too." Murtagh shuddered again, but realised that there was no other way to join them so he reluctantly agreed. He conversed with Thorn who also consented to his mind being searched.

Nasuada looked relieved and continued. "Good. Thankyou Murtagh for your assistance, and Thorn too." She looked up at the dragon who just nodded. "I have already decided who it will be who scries your minds. Arya?" Arya looked up, slightly startled then walked to her Queen's side.

"Of course, Nasuada." She turned her gaze to the dragon and rider and said regretfully, "I will be gentle." She began with Murtagh and he could feel her running through the events from when he was first captured by the twins, to Thorn hatching, to the countless missions they have been sent on, being tortured when they were not correctly carried out, and finally the changing of their true names. Satisfied, Arya moved onto Thorn and within a few minutes pulled back into her own mind and nodded confirming that everything they said was true.

Eragon could barely contain his excitement. His brother was finally with them again, giving them a better chance at defeating the King. Nasuada smiled and said there would be a celebratory feast that night where Murtagh and Thorn would have to swear fealty to her and the Varden. Murtagh groaned inwardly at having more bonds placed upon him, but Thorn just chuckled.

_Murtagh! We are accepted into the Varden! Nothing could be going better for us. And the fact that we will be swearing fealty to Nasuada will mean that Galbatorix won't have any control because we've already sworn to serve someone else. And Nasuada would be a much better leader than Galbatorix ever was._

Murtagh smiled widely at the thought and was only too glad to give his word to the Queen of the Varden.

"Eragon," Nasuada began, "Why don't you and Saphira give Murtagh and Thorn a tour of the camp. Show them the training grounds and anything else of interest. I will have some men set up a tent, although it won't be big enough to house Thorn I'm afraid, and get some fresh clothes. Preparations for the feast will begin right away."

Murtagh was touched by the kindness the Varden leader had already shown them and thanked her warmly, but she just smiled and waved her hand to dismiss them for the afternoon. Eragon began to walk and Murtagh followed him looking forward to the tour.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and the feast went off without a single hiccup. After swearing fealty to the Varden, both Thorn and Murtagh retired for the night. Laying on the soft mattress he was given, Murtagh was asleep almost straight away, but not before thinking that his luck may have just turned around finally.

He was woken the next morning by a guard at the door saying that the queen would like an audience with the two riders. Groaning, he finally found his feet and made his way to Nasuada's tent which had several guards around it. He said his name and the guards let him enter. Eragon and Arya were already seated at a table and Nasuada smiled as he entered.

"Good morning Murtagh. I hope you slept well? Sorry to rouse you, but I have a mission for the dragons and their riders. Thorn and Saphira are off hunting and the meeting will begin when they return." Murtagh nodded and took a seat next to Eragon.

They all chatted idly for a while when there was suddenly a bright blue head poking through the doorway which was soon replaced by a large red one who smiled his big toothy grin as he pushed her out of the way. Saphira then bit him on the wing, causing him to retreat giving Saphira the doorway. This repeated for some minutes before Nasuada agitatedly stood saying they will find a more suitable place for the meeting. Eragon and Murtagh exchanged amused looks and followed her out of the tent with Arya close behind.

Nasuada decided that the only tent large enough to house two dragons heads was Eragon's so they proceeded in that direction. Upon arriving, Eragon bade everyone wait outside while he cleaned a space for the meeting to commence and disappeared quickly. Thorn and Saphira looked as if they were having some sort of playful argument, so Murtagh let them be and began talking to Arya and Nasuada. Within a few minutes, Eragon emerged and bade them enter. They seated themselves comfortably at the table he had set out and Eragon took a seat beside Arya. The dragons poked their heads through the flap that was the doorway and Nasuada began the meeting.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice," she smiled. "As I said before, I have an important mission for the dragon riders. You may not like what I have planned, but it is necessary." Murtagh gave Thorn a worried glance as did Eragon to Saphira. Nasuada didn't see the exchange as she quickly continued speaking. "I need Eragon and Murtagh to fly to Uru'bean and disguise themselves as slaves in the Kings household." Murtagh stiffened like he was going to say something, but Thorn gave him a warning growl. Nasuada looked at the pair but continued. "With Murtagh's knowledge of the castle it shouldn't be at all hard to find the dragon egg and bring it back here to the Varden. We may outnumber the King, but he has enough strength to take on ten riders, so it is of great importance that it is brought here. We will find a rock of similar size and disguise its colour so that it matches the egg. We will swap the two and with any luck, the King won't even know it has been changed until after you return here."

"It is a good plan, but it sounds too simple" Arya said.

"The good plans always are." Eragon replied taking a look at Murtagh who had just turned a strange milky white colour.

"Is ther something wrong Murtagh?" Nasuada asked, her eyes concerned. Murtagh shook his head quickly to rid himself of any unnecessary negative thoughts, and just replied with, "When will we be leaving?"

"Within the next few days, just to get everything prepared. The sooner we get the egg, the better for the Varden." Murtagh nodded slowly. "As you wish" he said not looking anyone in the eyes.

**So... That was chapter three!! I hope you liked it. I had a few questions about Zyana's background and how she knows the Ancient language. Everything will be revealed within the next few chapters. Anyway... See that little button right there? It says review. Press it and leave a comment. Good, bad?? Just leave a review and let me know what you thought!!**


	4. The Mission Unfolds

**So... Chapter four is now up and running, I really hope you guys like it!!**

**Unfortunately, I do not own the Inheritance cycle or anything of its characters, although I would be a very happy person if I did!! LOL.**

**And now, on with chapter 4.**

The following days passed in a blur of flurried excitement among the Varden with preparations for the journey and the thrill it gave its people to see another dragon had joined the Vardens cause. The only ones who weren't enthusiastic about the ordeal were Murtagh and Thorn. They knew that with every minute that passed they were getting closer to the moment they would have to leave the place they now called home and off into the dank dangers of the Kings household.

Thorn was often off with Saphira hunting, training or just conversing strategies with one another, and Murtagh had wondered if it could mean there would be a new romance in the future for his dragon.

Every time his rider reproached him on the matter, Thorn puffed smoke out of his nostrils saying that Saphira was a good friend, and he was just enjoying the company of a dragon who wasn't insane.

The day had finally come when they were due to leave for Uru'bean when Eragon approached Murtagh who was just finishing adding extra supplies to Thorns saddle bags.

"Good day to you brother," he said with a smile plastered on his face. "Are you ready to find this egg?" Murtagh just shrugged and averted his eyes.

Eragon's smile was wiped away and replaced with a concerned look which focused on Murtagh intently. "I know this must be hard for you, but this is the only chance we have of actually bringing the empire down. What you are doing, what we both are doing, is giving the Varden a standing chance at defeating Galbatorix. That has to come at some price, but it will be worth it in the end."

Murtagh sighed, realising that what Eragon was saying was true. He turned and looked Eragon in the eye and gave him a very forced smile which Eragon returned by pulling him into a slightly awkward hug. They released each other and saw Nasuada and Arya striding towards them quickly. Eragon's eyes brightened when he laid eyes on Arya, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Good day Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn." Nasuada began. The three of them just nodded in response waiting for her to continue. "How are the preparations coming along?"

"Very well Nasuada. We were just finishing arranging the provisions into the dragon's saddle bags. We should be ready to leave before long." Eragon answered. Nasuada nodded. "Good to hear Eragon, but where is Saphira?"

"She has just gone hunting before we leave, she hates flying on an empty stomach." He smiled with great affection for his dragon then adopted the appearance he always got when he was talking to her. He pulled away from her mind seconds later saying she was on her way back now, and within a few moments the great blue dragon landed gracefully beside her rider. Already clad in her saddle, she was becoming impatient to get going and Eragon had to do everything in his power to stop her from picking him up off the ground, putting him in the saddle herself and taking off. Nasuada smiled and bid them a safe journey before regretfully saying she was late for an important meeting so she would not be able to see them off. She waved as she was walking away in the direction of her tent, leaving the dragon riders alone with Arya.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr/ Un du evarinya ono varda. Se onr sverdar sitja hvass." She said looking at each individually as she said each sentence. "May good fortune watch over you/ peace live in your heart/ and the stars watch over you. May your swords stay sharp." She raised two fingers to her lips as a sign of respect and both Murtagh and Eragon repeated the gesture. She smiled and walked off, but not before Murtagh heard her mutter the words "Wiol pommnuria ilian." For my happiness.

He smiled wondering if the last comment was directed at Eragon. He was brought out of his thoughts by Thorn who was letting him know he was ready to fly. Murtagh climbed into the saddle and looked at Eragon who gave the signal it was time to leave and both dragons leapt into the air and circled the Varden. Saphira roared loudly which was then followed by Thorn's own roar. The people of the Varden looked to the skies and cheered all wishing them luck and good fortune on their journey.

As they flew away from the Varden the cries became naught but a faint whisper that steadily grew into complete silence, and the camp itself was nothing but a slight blur in the distance.

Eragon was the first to break the silence. "We should probably start to talk strategy about how to rescue the egg. It's obvious that Galbatorix would hide it safely away where only he would know about it and place only the strongest security around it, but there has to be a loophole somewhere..." He trailed off.

"Indeed there is a loophole. You see, I know exactly where the egg is being kept and the security measures around it too." Eragon's expression was that of amazement and excitement.

"This is excellent Murtagh! Now it should take only a fraction of the time because we won't have to spend time searching. Where is it?"

"In the throne room. Only the Kings is allowed to enter and sometimes his most trusted nobles when there is a meeting on, but apart from that, the room is securely guarded." Eragon's face fell at this information, but Murtagh continued. "Although, there are some of the more brainless servants who are designated to clean the room who enter regularly without even so much as a raised eyebrow. We could use this to our advantage." He finished putting a smile back on his brothers face.

"Great, so all we have to do is disguise ourselves as dim-witted servants and we will have almost unlimited access to the throne room. This is going to be too easy!" Eragon yelled happily. Murtagh nodded but then added, "But only a select few get chosen to clean the throne room. We'd have to be very good actors, good enough to make all the more important nobles at the very least to believe we are the most dim servants they had ever seen."

"That shouldn't be too hard to do. In fact, it could be quite fun," said Eragon with a grin. Murtagh smiled and continued talking about the disguises they should adopt and how they would go about getting passage to the throne room.

They stopped to make camp some hours later in a secluded area where Murtagh built a fire while the dragons hunted and Eragon prepared a rabbit for Murtagh and some berries he had found for himself. After they finished eating, Murtagh and Eragon filled in time by practicing changing their appearances and deciding which ones would be easiest to maintain. When Thorn and Saphira finally returned, they went and sat beside their riders saying that it was probably time they went to bed because they still had some distance to cover the next day. Both Eragon and Murtagh agreed and curled up under their dragon's wings and fell asleep almost immedietly.

* * *

Two days later the dragons said that they saw the outskirts of the Kingdom and estimated that they would be upon it within an hour if they continued with the pace they were at. Eragon and Murtagh decided that they would walk the rest of the way because if the dragons were seen, their ploy would be up before it even started, and upon landing, reluctantly said goodbye to Thorn and Saphira who flew off grudgingly not taking their eyes off their riders as if they thought they would get hurt should they look away for just one second.

Blocking them from their minds to make the separation easier, Eragon and Murtagh changed their appearances dramatically and walked towards the castle. "Ok, so, have we got this straight? Your name will be Blayne while we're here, and I will go by the name of Tomash. I come from Melian looking for work to pay for my upcoming wedding and you are here to help support your family back in Furnost. We met up with each other on the way here. Is that clear?" Murtagh surveyed his brother's face hardly.

"Yes, Murtagh. Clear as crystal. So, what's the plan when we get there?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh frowned. "I guess we go to see one of the nobles on duty and ask if they have any openings. They should do, because the servants never stay for very long. The only ones who stay are too dim to realise they are getting treated like trash."

"Alright then. Let's do this." Eragon said without any enthusiasm as they approached the large black castle. They quickly checked that they were both disguised properly and that their swords and gedwey ignasia's were properly hidden. When they were both satisfied, they walked towards the castle gates which were heavily guarded. As they approached, they were stopped by the largest guard who looked over his large, rather ugly nose at them.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" He asked hoarsely. Murtagh was the first to step forward and smiled largely, making his expression seem even more idiotic then he thought could be possible. "I am Tomash, from Melian. I am looking for any work I can get, I have my wedding coming up you see..." He was cut off by the guard who now looked at him with complete disinterest. "And what makes you think we have any positions open for you?" Murtagh let his eyes become distant and wore a foolish expression while he pretended to think of an appropriate answer. "I... er... I don't know, I heard on the road that there was extra work going at the castle and came to... er... ask?"

Eragon was watching his brother, trying to hide his laughter but was failing miserably, drawing attention to himself.

"And you. What is your business here?" The guard glared at him. Eragon flinched slightly at being spoken to and began to speak nervously and incoherently. "M...My name is B...Blayne and I also am looking for work. My sister is ill and I need to..." "I don't need to know your life story. Where are you from?" "F...Furnost." Eragon said averting his eyes dimwittedly. The guard shook his head at the pair of them and allowed them through with a disgusted look on his face. "Once you get to the doors, tell them you are looking for work, I'm sure we can find something." The pair nodded gratefully and sped through the gates not stopping until they reached another large guard who looked at them as if they were a pair of lepers.

"What do you want?" He said asked uninterestedly. "Work." Both Murtagh and Eragon replied at the same time. Shaking his head the guard said, "Follow me then" as he began walking into the large palace doors. Eragon looked around in wonder at actually being in the palace. He knew it would be big, but what he had imagined was immediately put to shame by its complete brilliance. Murtagh saw his brother's reaction and remembered the first time he was brought here. He probably wore much the same expression.

They continued walking until they reached a pair of large double doors which could easily fit a dragon. The guard looked at them with distrust and told them to stay where they were or suffer the consequences and disappeared through them, allowing them to close with a thud behind them. Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other, not daring to utter a single word, but opened their minds to the other.

_So, phase one of the plan complete. _Murtagh smiled. Eragon nodded slightly and began to examine the room again.

_It is so much bigger then I had imagined. It's a good thing you are here, otherwise, I would lose myself in one room and never make it out again._

Murtagh was about to reply when the doors opened again revealing the guard who sneered at them.

"You," He pointed a dirty finger at Eragon. "will go down to the stables where you will be cleaning up after the horses which should take you the rest of the day. You will start in the west wing and then make your way to the north one. Am I clear?" Eragon looked down at the floor and muttered that he understood before being led off outside.

The guards attention was almost immediately on Murtagh after seeing Eragon off. "And you, you will be cleaning the upper levels of this wing. Begin at one end and make your way to the other. Am I being clear?" he sneered.

"Yes." Was Murtagh's reply. There was a slight chuckle from behind the guard and Murtagh looked around him to see who it was. There was a girl about the same age as Murtagh with smiling bright blue eyes and raven coloured hair that fell around her face in front of her ears and fell down to the small of her back. She was wearing a blue tunic which matched her eyes perfectly under a grubby apron that had been soiled from too much work. To say she was beautiful was an understatement.

The guard turned to look at her and pushed her towards Murtagh saying that she will tell him where he was to go before stalking off to his previous station. The girl smiled shyly and bade him follow her. She led him up a few flights of stairs until they reached the first room they had to clean. After closing the door she introduced herself. "I am Zyana. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, it just that the servants aren't really meant to mingle, and if they do, it is only meant to be about which rooms need tending to."

Murtagh smiled understanding what she was saying perfectly. He shook her hand briefly. "I'm Mur... Tomash. My name is Tomash." Zyana looked at him suspiciously for a second but smiled sweetly. "Well, Tomash. Welcome to the palace. Unfortunately, we don't have much time for pleasantries at the moment. This war has given us all extra jobs and many of them are still left undone. If you could start by cleaning the windows in this room then move onto the floors, that would help me greatly. I have to go and begin another room and when I'm done, I'll come and help finish this room if you're not done by then. Did you have any questions?" Murtagh shook his head and Zyana nodded. "Ok. I'll be back soon," she said quickly before leaving the room.

Murtagh stared after her and wondered why he had never seen her before but quickly turned his mind onto his work.

Zyana hurried from the room and began in the direction of the throne room. She averted her eyes from any passing guards as she had learned to do and sighed with content as she came to the large doors. She entered freely and once again laid eyes on the green egg.

"Well, hello again little dragon. I am glad to see that you are still here and not hatched for one of those dirty guards who fancy themselves better then the king himself." She chuckled lowly and began to scrub the windows while still watching the egg. "I swear, half of the servants that work hard for the little money they get deserve a dragon to hatch for them, not the guards who would probably mistreat it as the King does Shruikan." Her smile faltered at the thought of the black dragon, but quickly remembered the newcomers. "Oh, we've just got a couple of more pairs of hands to help out around this place. Two boys who go by the names Blayne and Tomash. It's obvious that those are not their real names though. Tomash was about to tell me who he really was when he quickly stopped himself. I wonder if those guards knew anything. They could be Varden spies for all they know!" Zyana stopped and wondered hopefully if this were true, but then thinking of the actual possibility of that happening she shook her head and continued working in silence before deciding she had better go and check on the boy.

She entered the room to find he had finished cleaning and was sitting on a chair admiring the pictures that littered the walls. Startled, he turned to face her, his light brown eyes boring into her flesh. When he realised it was Zyana he smiled and stood up. "I've finished in here, and I would have come to find you sooner, but I still don't know my way around and I was afraid I might get lost. I just can't believe how big this place is." He said smiling. "Very good, now, if you pass me that cloth over there, I will show you to the next room." Murtagh obliged but dropped it just before it reached her hand and noticed with horror that the cleaning agents had revealed his gedwey ignasia, and made it appear more prominent than ever, but what horrified him more was that Zyana was staring at it, a shocked expression plastered all over her face.

He quickly tried to hide it from view, but not before she grabbed his hand and examined it closely. "You... You're a rider." She said quietly, then realisation dawned on her face and she looked deeply into his features. "M... Murtagh?" She muttered in a small voice. "Is that you?"


	5. Free of Binding Chains

Murtagh stared at the girl before him in bewilderment, and for the first time, he was dumbstruck at his loss for words. He didn't know how long he sat there staring like a buffoon, and Zyana took his silence as confirmation of who he was. She released his hand and locked the door with magic and cast a spell so no passing servants or guards could hear them speaking.

"I need you to tell me Murtagh, if you have successfully found the Varden, and if so, why you are back here. No one will hear us, and I will not say a word to another soul. Your secrets are safe with me." She repeated what she said in the ancient language which puzzled Murtagh more.

"How do you know the ancient language? Who on earth are you? And how do you know magic?" He demanded, but Zyana shook her head. "All will be revealed in time. I just need you to tell me if you are with the Varden or not." Her blue eyes searched his face intently and Murtagh couldn't help but look away. Zyana sighed.

"Look, I can help you get the dragon egg back to the Varden if you will just trust me. Because you left, the king is holding meetings every week with his men, trying to see if it will hatch for one of them. It hasn't yet, so that means that there is still time to get it out of the empire. I've been trying to figure out a way to do this, but now you're here, it won't be that hard. We just need to work together."

Murtagh was still unconvinced and uttered a spell to cover his gedwey ignasia, cursing himself for his carelessness. "Why are you telling me this? For all you know, I could just run off and tell the old king what you just said."

Zyana shrugged. "These are desperate times Murtagh, and in desperate times, the people themselves become so as well. I have no other option, and the Varden will fall if I don't do everything in my power to get the egg out of the Kings reach."

Murtagh nodded his understanding. He wanted the egg and this girl was the only one who could help him get it. "Alright," he said slowly, still not knowing if he could trust her. "You have my word I will not speak of this to anyone but Eragon." Zyana's eyes widened, and once again Murtagh cursed himself, but could not take back what he had said.

"Eragon is here as well? This is even better than I had hoped. Murtagh, when Eragon is dismissed, bring him to the servant's room and wait for me there. We will discuss plans then." She released the room from the spells and left, giving Murtagh a few easy jobs to do to fill in time.

"Is everything clear, Tomash?" she asked as she crossed the threshold. Murtagh nodded slowly and followed her out, but after leaving the room, noticed she had already vanished from sight. He looked up both ways of the corridor but found no trace of her, and shook his head. She was getting stranger by the second.

* * *

Murtagh went about the jobs he was given still not knowing if Zyana could be trusted. He could not think of a reason not to trust her, because she had told him so much, but at the same time, she did live in the king's household and her family were probably some of his most loyal followers. He felt as if he had hit a wall and didn't know where to go next. He longed to see Thorn again and have his opinions on the matter, but the distance between them made their connection impossible.

Sighing, he went down to the stables to see if Eragon had been dismissed yet, and upon arriving found his brother in one of the stalls mumbling a few choice curses. Grinning, he went up to the door and said a very cheerful hello which made Eragon almost jump out of his skin.

"Mur... I mean, Tomash! You scared the life out of me! What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in the castle cleaning?" Eragon said exasperatedly. Murtagh had to smile at the state his brother was in which Eragon returned with a scowl. He had straw poking out of his hair at every angle and his face was almost black with grime.

"This is not funny Tomash!" Eragon yelled picking himself up off the floor before stumbling on a rake landing with a thud into a pile of muck he had just finished cleaning. Swearing again, Eragon got up and kicked the rake as far away as he could. Murtagh could not contain his laughter which earned an angry glare from his brother. "Why exactly are you here?"Eragon asked through clenched teeth. Still chuckling lowly, Murtagh explained everything about Zyana in a quiet voice and watched Eragon's anger change quickly to surprise.

"So, what do we do?" Eragon asked quickly.

"We go and hear her out. We have nothing to lose; she is the only one who can help us." Eragon nodded quickly in agreement while Murtagh continued. "When do you think you will be able to get away from here?" he asked. Eragon glared into the stable. "As soon as I finish this stall. I will come straight to the servants room afterwards."

"Hmm, maybe not straight afterwards," Murtagh said. Eragon looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Why?"

"Well, it is only a small room and you smell bad enough to draw attention to it. Someone could assume some animal had died in there." Murtagh laughed again at the glare Eragon fixed him.

"Thanks, brother for your kind words."

"No problem Blayne, anytime." He said as he walked towards the exit.

* * *

Zyana paced the room nervously waiting for either of the riders to enter. What if they didn't come? She gave Murtagh enough information to see her downfall should he still be loyal to the Empire. Cursing and muttering constantly, she watched the door open and close, as servants passed through giving her strange looks as if they thought she were almost as insane as the king himself. Giving up on pacing, she sat on a cushion she had laid on the floor and closed her eyes, hugging her knees tightly. The door opened yet again and Zyana sighed in relief at the sight of Murtagh before her with another boy a few years his junior. The boys hair was wet and messy and his clothes had dark stains all over them and Zyana guessed he had been given the arduous task of the stables. Smiling, she ushered both of them into the room and uttered a few spells quickly. Sitting down on one of the cushions she had laid out, she bid the riders to do the same with the remaining two. When they were comfortable, she began to speak.

"I cannot even begin to tell you how relieved I am that you decided to come. I was beginning to think you were..." She trailed off. Murtagh nodded understanding what she was getting at. "Don't worry. We would never." He surprised himself by assuring her. "Eragon here had some trouble in the stables and had to clean up before we came. Sorry it took so long, but we couldn't get his clothes back to how they were, even with the help of magic." Murtagh smiled in the direction of his brother who still glared at him. Zyana looked at Eragon again and assured them she would get him some new clothes once they were done here.

"So, you are Eragon? I must say it is wonderful to be finally meeting you. You have become somewhat famous in the empire, I'm afraid, but nonetheless it is good you have come here at this time. The king seems to think that the egg will hatch soon and we need to get it as far from here as possible." Zyana told Eragon who just nodded. "How will we do this?" he asked.

Zyana was about to speak when Murtagh interrupted. "I have a rock that is around the same shape and size as a dragon egg, we can disguise it with magic and switch them. By the time anyone notices, we should be close to the Varden."

"That sounds good, but we have to time it perfectly. The next meeting the king will hold will be in two days time. If we take the egg straight afterwards, no-one will notice until the meeting after that when the king touches it. That should give us around a week to get it to the Varden." Zyana said. Murtagh and Eragon nodded in unison not taking their eyes off her.

"There is... something else." She began again and averted her eyes slightly.

"What is it?" Murtagh asked, alarm apparent in his voice. Zyana looked at both Eragon and Murtagh in the eyes before continuing. "The information I gave you before was enough to see me tortured, but what I'm about to tell you now will definitely see me killed without a second thought. I need you to swear in the ancient language that you will not tell a soul, with the exception of your dragons of course, of what I'm about to say, for my sake as much as yours."

Eragon and Murtagh exchanged looks then spoke in the ancient language, promising secrecy. Zyana sighed in relief then began telling them of the second dragon egg that could bring about the destruction of the Empire if it hatched for the Varden. Once she had finished, she looked at their faces which mimicked the others expression perfectly. They both stared at her with wide eyes and open mouths neither moving for some time, then Murtagh broke the cycle and began speaking.

"This... I... It's... What?!" he muttered in complete disbelief. Zyana looked at him intently and continued, only slower this time. "When this egg hatches, it will be so strong that even Shruikan will shudder under its gaze. It is of great importance we find its rider and transport it to the Varden."

Murtagh shook his head quickly as if to wake himself up then began to speak again. "Where is it being kept, and how do we get it if it's so secure?" Murtagh asked quickly.

"We will need to be crafty in how we approach the matter, but with the help of your dragons, we should have no trouble. However, if we need to disguise a rock, we would need some pretty strong magic to make this work." Both Eragon and Murtagh nodded in agreement.

"So, what do we do now?" Eragon asked.

"We wait until the meeting finishes, then we get the green egg out first. That way, we can leave straight after retrieving the second egg and because it's away from the castle, it will be easier to escape with no questions being asked. The only tricky part in the plan will be finding a second rock and disguising it exactly." Zyana told them.

"I could find a second rock. Because I am in the stables, it wouldn't be hard to go into the yard and search every chance I get." Eragon said. Zyana nodded. "Very well. Murtagh, you will work on a spell that will disguise the rocks and I will figure out the best way to get the other egg out of its hiding place. When I find a way, I will let you know." She took a glance out the window and looked at the suns position. "It is getting late and there are still some jobs that need to be done. I will see you after the next meeting here. Good luck to you both." She said as she undid the spells and exited the room with a certain grace.

* * *

The day of the meeting arrived and Murtagh had successfully changed the first rock to match the green egg perfectly. He had gone to see the amethyst coloured egg to get the colour right, but he had found that it changed colour slightly every day, so this made his task all the more difficult.

Zyana had found that the entrance to the hideout could easily house a dragon and thought this could be used to their advantage. Analysing the distance between the spiked walls and the egg, Zyana guessed that a dragon would be able fly over and retrieve it without much difficulty. She assumed that Galbatorix wouldn't have even considered a dragon breaking in and stealing it, because of the small amount of people who knew about it, and none of them riders.

Going to find Murtagh, she came across Eragon who was cleaning the stables grudgingly. She smiled at him as she passed, but he didn't even look up from where he was standing, muttering softly to himself. Shaking her head, she continued passed and found Murtagh cleaning one of the guards rooms and knocked on the door softly. He turned to look at her and flashed her a smile flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. Zyana entered the room and closed the door gently behind her before sitting down. "Are you ready?" She asked him looking at the disguised rock in the bag that Murtagh carried with him everywhere. He nodded at her and picked the bag up and cradled it as if it were the real egg inside and left the room in the direction of the throne room.

The pair eavesdropped on the meeting and watched nervously as the egg was passed around again, but sighed quietly with relief when it didn't show any sign that it would hatch in the near future. The purple egg was once again brought out and passed around, but once again, nothing happened. The meeting finished soon afterwards and when the room was empty, Murtagh and Zyana made their move and switched the egg with the disguised rock. Relief swept over them both as they placed the egg in the bag and out of sight, and quickly left the room before suspicious guards could even take a look at them.

"One down," Murtagh started.

"And one to go." Zyana finished for him.

They grinned at each other and went to find Eragon to begin the next phase of the plan. They went to search the stables first, but found he wasn't there and made their way to the servant's room. They were relieved to find him there packing provisions for the journey, and tucking the second rock safely away into his backpack. When he heard them enter, he turned to them with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Everything is ready to go! Did you get the egg?" He asked excitedly. Both Zyana and Murtagh nodded and pointed to the bag on Murtagh's back. Eragon's smile widened. "Excellent! Now, let us get out of this god forsaken place, find our dragons and rescue the last egg."

"Yes, that would have to be the first intelligent thing you have said all day Eragon!" Murtagh laughed earning a glare from his brother, which made Zyana giggle softly.

"Now, now children. Stop bickering for five minutes while we get out of here." She said smiling. Both Eragon and Murtagh rolled their eyes but followed her from the room into the yard where they once again found themselves at the stable.

"Alright, we will leave one at a time. I will go first and meet you some way from the gates. It will be easy for me to get out, but not so much for you." she said to both of them. "Because Eragon's job is in the stables, it won't look strange if you take two of the horses out for exercise with Murtagh for company and assistance. Once we are far enough out, we can send the horses back to make it look as if you had fallen. The guards wouldn't worry at all because of your being lowly servants, you probably wouldn't even be worth the trip out of the castle. Once we meet up, we can get the egg and fly out of here."

Eragon and Murtagh nodded and Zyana left to leave the grounds saying she needed to find some spice for the kitchens that only grew outside the grounds to the guards who blocked her way. Analysing her for a few seconds, they let her pass, but seemed to forget about her almost immediately. She walked into some bushes that grew some way away and waited for Murtagh and Eragon to show themselves.

They appeared sometime later sitting on two large, proud horses. She climbed up onto the horse behind Murtagh and gave them directions to where the purple egg was hidden. The riders called for their dragons when they were in range, and within a short amount of time, they could hear them roaring loudly with elation at being reunited with their riders. When they came into view, both Murtagh and Eragon jumped off the horses and began leaping into the air, waving at Thorn and Saphira until they landed in a flash of blue and red.

The four of them ran circles around each other catching up on missed time happily and Zyana had to reluctantly break them up saying there will be plenty of time for that on the way back after they had retrieved the last egg. Murtagh, slightly flushed, agreed and they proceeded to the trapdoor which Zyana opened quickly. Murtagh and Thorn entered with Zyana closely behind them and left Eragon and Saphira to guard the entrance should someone try to enter.

Everything went dark as the trapdoor closed behind them and Thorn lit a small torch they had found and proceeded to the door that contained the egg. Zyana muttered the same spells that she had the first time she had come here and the door opened with a click. She exchanged a quick look with Murtagh and whispered, "Well, this is it."

"Here goes nothing." Murtagh responded before walking through the door with his dragon and Zyana close behind. They all paused as they laid eyes on the egg whose glow intensified slightly as if it knew what was happening. "I just can't get over how beautiful it is." Murtagh said not taking his eyes off the spectacle. Thorn just growled slightly in the back of his throat at his rider being distracted, and Murtagh quickly turned to his dragon with a large smile plastered on his face, "Aw, don't be jealous Thorn, it is still not as beautiful as your egg was."

_Jealous! You think I'm jealous of an EGG! I will tell you Murtagh, that I am jealous of no creature. _Thorn said haughtily so Zyana could hear as well. She looked at Murtagh who turned to her and whispered loudly, "He's jealous." Thorn shook his head and grabbed the bag that Murtagh kept the stone in and flew off towards the egg nearly taking his rider with him. Zyana chuckled quietly and watched as the red dragon switched the rock and the egg with ease. Relief swept over her and she felt a rush of excitement that she hadn't felt in so many years. She was finally leaving the empire and she was never coming back! Murtagh was finding it hard to control his emotions as well, and when Thorn landed, he climbed onto his back dragging Zyana with him. Together, they quickly flew out of the room as Zyana muttered the locking spell making the room appear undisturbed. As they flew out of the trapdoor Thorn roared loudly, startling Eragon and Saphira who were conversing happily. Not waiting for them, Thorn flew in the direction of the Varden with a laughing Murtagh and a terrified Zyana on his back. The blue dragon and her rider caught up seconds later and Eragon began to ask question after question until he was satisfied he knew everything that happened while they were getting the egg.

The dragons continued to climb higher until they were shielded by the clouds but Zyana barely noticed. Her grip around Murtagh's waist had tightened so much she was scared he couldn't breathe, but didn't falter.

"Zyana, are you fine back there?" She heard him call, but she couldn't open her mouth so she just nodded into his back slightly. He shook his head and continued flying for some time until he decided Zyana couldn't handle more, then gestured to Eragon that it was time to make camp.

Once they landed, Murtagh dragged her off Thorn and stood her up. She wobbled slightly then recovered, her blue eyes wide with puzzlement and wonderment.

"Did... did I just... fly?" she stammered. Murtagh smiled and nodded. She wobbled slightly again and Murtagh steadied her grabbing her arm and sitting her on a nearby log.

"You should rest. I will find you some food and Eragon will build a fire. We'll stay here for the night." She nodded, not really understanding what he just said. "I... flew? I flew." She kept repeating as if to convince herself. "Yes, you flew." Murtagh said with a smile. "Don't move too much and I will be back soon." He said leaving her with Thorn and Saphira. As he was just about to leave the camp, he heard her say his name. "Er, Murtagh. If you're going to get food, can you bring back some berries? I don't eat meat." She smiled.

"Alright." He said returning her smile, but by the time he returned he found both his brother and Zyana fast asleep by the fire. He smiled and ate alone then decided to try to get some rest before the day that lay ahead. He found his mind wander towards the Varden. His home. He began to think of what Nasuada and Arya would make of the news of the two eggs and who they would hatch for. Seeing his friend's faces in his mind, he fell asleep with a smile upon his face.

**So... that was chapter five. I hope you liked it. I didn't like this chapter at all, so I'm sorry I made you all wait for nothing. The next chapter will be better, I promise!!**


	6. It's all History

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews!! They are what keep me updating so quickly!! Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters, although it would be absolutely amazing if I did!! Lol. Now, on with Chapter 6!!**

Murtagh woke the next morning with the sun beating down on his face. He rose awkwardly and looked at the camp around him. The fire was naught but a few small embers that smouldered slightly, and the rabbits that he had caught the night before were gone as well as the berries he had foraged for Zyana. Only then did he realise he was alone in the camp and thought he would take the time he had alone to bathe in a nearby river.

The cool water was refreshing and Murtagh found he wanted nothing more but to stay where he was, but, after washing, noticed he had been away for too long and wondered if the others had returned to the camp yet. Reluctantly getting out of the water and drying himself off, he made his way back to the camp where he found Zyana and Thorn in the clearing. Zyana was filling Thorns saddle bags with food and clothing speaking to him softly. Thorn hummed quietly and Murtagh wondered what she had said to his dragon. As he approached Zyana turned around and flashed him a brilliant smile. "Good morning Murtagh. What a glorious day it is!" She said, happiness radiating from her every pore.

Murtagh looked at her with a confused expression which made Zyana let out her bell like laugh in earnest. He smiled at her and asked, "My, what has you in such a good mood today, Zyana?" She shrugged. "I have been in that godforsaken place that the king calls a home for the past eleven years, and have been waiting for a chance to escape since the day after I had arrived. You and Eragon come along and I have my freedom a week later, and I don't mind saying it feels brilliant!" Her smile widened after each word until her mouth could stretch no further. "This land is so beautiful. I had forgotten about how blue the sky can be, and how green the grass. It is just so amazing."

Murtagh nodded in agreement. "Indeed, freedom makes you see things in a completely different light. Everything changes for the better."

Zyana's bright blue eyes looked around again. "I'm going to go for a walk. Saphira is off hunting and I have no idea where Eragon is. I'll be back before its time to leave." She said to Murtagh who didn't argue. All he wanted to do was spend time with his dragon. He walked up to Thorn and laid a hand on his shoulder. Thorn hummed.

_I have missed you child. It seems like it has been more than a week that we have been separated._

_I missed you too Thorn._ Murtagh said ignoring the irritating name Thorn gave him. _But it was worth it. We not only found one egg, but two. I just wonder who they will hatch for._

_That is the question isn't it. _Thorn said absentmindedly.

For a time, the pair just sat there, unmoving, enjoying each other's company. It was Murtagh who first broke the silence. _So, what was Zyana saying to you before that made you so happy? _

Thorn lifted his head slightly. _Not much._ He gave the dragon equivalent of a shrug. _She was just complimenting my scales, my flying abilities, you know. _Murtagh shook his head. He was so vain when it came to compliments. _I like her. She was so good to help you and Eragon find the eggs. Imagine the trouble you would have gotten into if she hadn't found you. Most of the week that has passed I had to do everything in my power to stop Saphira from flying over the walls and searching for Eragon. She was under the impression he gets into trouble whenever she's not around._ The big dragon shook his head. _She has barely let Eragon out of her sight since._ Murtagh laughed, thinking that the bright blue dragon was probably right.

Seconds later, Eragon entered the clearing with a flushed expression on his face. "By the Gods, Saphira is driving me to insanity! She has not let me out of her sight since yesterday and, as much as I love her, I need some time to myself." There was a beating of wings and Saphira landed next to Eragon. _Do not run away from me little one. I am much bigger then you, and you cannot hide. If you would just come hunting with me voluntarily, we wouldn't have to go through all this. _She projected her thoughts so Murtagh and thorn could hear as well. Murtagh was almost blue in the face from trying to suppress his laughter and was, once again, thankful he had a male dragon. Eragon glared at him and turned to Saphira. "I don't like going hunting with you, Saphira. Last time you made me go I suffered from several broken bones and a very nasty bump on the head. I think I would be safer if I stayed here." Saphira growled, but reluctantly agreed remembering the last time when Eragon somhow kept getting in the way. Eragon sighed with relief. "Take Thorn with you. You both need your strength and Murtagh can stay with me. I will call you at the first sign of trouble." Eragon persisted and Saphira shared silent words with Thorn before the two quickly leapt into the air and flew out of sight.

"Thank the gods she is gone. Getting away from her is really quite exhausting." Eragon sighed sitting down on a log. Murtagh went and sat besides his brother, still trying to contain his laughter. Eragon glared at him before asking where Zyana had gone. Murtagh shrugged. "She said she was going for a walk and that she'd be back before it is time to leave." Eragon nodded.

"I just can't wait to be home again, back in the presence of good friends."

"Oh? And what am I? Just the boring old know it all who no one likes?" Murtagh asked with fake horror. Eragon smiled. "You know what I mean. Nasuada, Orik..." He trailed off absentmindedly.

Murtagh smiled at his brother, knowing he was thinking of Arya. "You have feelings for Arya, do you not?" Eragon's expression quickly changed to that of complete surprise. "Wh... What on earth are you talking about Murtagh?" Murtagh smiled. "Don't try to hide it. It is completely obvious to everyone. Have you told her?" Eragon averted his eyes. "Yes." "And...?" Murtagh persisted.

Eragon sighed. "She'll not have me. She is an elf and I'm a human. I'm beginning to see that it wouldn't work even if she returned my feelings."

"That is ridiculous Eragon. It would work. You could make it work. Neither of you age and it is clear she has feelings for you too, she just doesn't realise it yet." Murtagh said, watching Eragon's eyes widen. "What makes you think that, Murtagh?" He asked looking his brother in the eye.

"I see the way she looks at you. I see the way she smiles when you enter a room. It's not hard to get." He said shaking his head at his brother's thickness. The smile on Eragon's face grew wide. "You really think so?" "Would I be saying it if I thought otherwise?" Murtagh said with a small smile. Silence enveloped the camp until footsteps were heard entering the camp. Murtagh looked up and saw Zyana.

"I'm not too late?" she asked. "Not at all. Thorn and Saphira are off hunting. They should be back soon, then we can get going." Eragon said, still smiling. Zyana flashed him a confused smile, but took a seat on a stone and played with a loose strand of her hair. Soon after, Eragon groaned, causing both Murtagh and Zyana to look up at him worriedly. "The dragons are coming back. Apparently I've been out of Saphira's view for too long." Eragon said sarcastically. Murtagh smiled at Zyana who raised her eyebrows slightly. He quickly looked toward the sky where he could see the red and blue figures that were making their way towards them.

Murtagh stood and Eragon followed to go and meet their dragons. After the pair landed, Saphira picked Eragon off the ground and placed him in her saddle saying it was time they flew. Murtagh agreed, getting into his own dragon's saddle. Zyana looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Not afraid of heights are we Zyana?" He teased. She gave him a glare and got into the saddle in front of Murtagh. "I will have you know Murtagh, that I am scared of no... whoa!" Thorn had taken off right in the middle of her speech chasing Saphira who was already almost out of sight. Murtagh chuckled loudly making Zyana turn to give him a glare, but she lost her grip on the saddle and almost fell out of it. Murtagh caught her and tightened the stirrups around her legs.

"Th... Thank you Murtagh," she stammered quickly before turning her head away from him and looking straight ahead. Murtagh smiled. "Anytime Zyana." They travelled in silence until they finally caught up to Eragon and Saphira. Murtagh looked over at his brother, who was deep in conversation with his dragon. Eragon rolled his eyes after some time, and Saphira growled slightly. Zyana saw the exchange and looked at them briefly, an eyebrow raised slightly but then changed the subject to the eggs that they carried, and what they would do with them when they got to the Varden.

After much debating, they decided that it was better if the green egg was passed through the Varden, waiting patiently to see if it would hatch. It was the purple egg that caused more deliberation amongst them, however. They knew that it they couldn't pass it through the Varden like the green egg because the glow it possessed drew people to it, and the more greedy individuals would be tempted to take it and keep it for themselves. They also knew that they couldn't hide it away either, else how would they get it to hatch? They decided to leave the decision to Nasuada and see what she thought they should do with it.

Eragon then flew ahead with Saphira, deciding they would patrol to see if there were any townships that they needed to avoid, leaving Thorn, Murtagh and Zyana alone. Thorn shut off his thoughts to Murtagh to concentrate on flying, so Murtagh and Zyana had privacy to talk. They spoke at great lengths about meaningless topics, which then led on to Murtagh's history. He told her everything, and he was surprised to find Zyana was easy to talk to. She never interrupted when he spoke and listened intently to what he had to say. After some time, Murtagh changed the subject.

"I feel as if you know everything about me, but I know nothing of you. Where were you from before you came to the Empire?" Zyana sighed. She knew the subject of her history would come up sooner or later, and she decided to tell the truth. Well, enough of the truth.

"I... I came to the empire as a small child. I was about seven at the time. My mother left me in the care of her midwife, Nyzala, who was a kindly old woman with bright eyes. I don't remember much of her because around a year after our arrival, she was sent away on an errand. She didn't tell me much of it; it was secret business that was incredibly important, but before she left, she promised me that she would return with news of my mother, but I haven't seen her since." She sighed. "I always wonder what has happened to her, and my mother. It feels like so long since I had seen either of them."

Murtagh patted her shoulder. "I can't believe all the time I had spent in the castle and not seen you around." Zyana shrugged. "I wasn't really allowed to converse with anyone. As a servant, you have to keep your head down and not draw any attention to yourself."

"So, your mother." Murtagh began again. "Did you ever really know her?"

"Yes, I did. She was beautiful, with her long hair and shining eyes. She was the envy of every woman and every man wanted to win her affections." She smiled at the memory. "The only reason that she gave me up was because her name became well known amongst the empire and times became dangerous. She went and hid for a time, I'm not sure where exactly, but it must have been somewhere secluded, because still the king has failed to find her."

Murtagh nodded his understanding, finding Zyana's history interesting.

"Do you have any other relatives that you know of? You know, like brothers or sisters, aunts, uncles. Anything like that?"

"I have a half sister. She is a few years older than me, but we got along well. Growing up, she was my best friend, and I miss her terribly." She sighed. "I just hope that they are away from Galbatorix, and safe from the empire." Murtagh grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure that they are fine wherever they are." Zyana turned and smiled at him, then looked in front of them once again. They travelled in silence for some time until they saw the bright blue dragoness coming back their way. When they were close enough, Eragon began to tell them that they had nearly reached their destination.

"A few more hours at the most and we will be there. It feels so good to be out of the empire and on the last stretch home." He said with a smile.

_Yes, and what's more, we have successfully gotten the eggs away from our enemies and they don't even realise it. _Saphira projected her thoughts to all those present, with a slight chuckle. Eragon beamed.

"I can't wait to see the looks on Nasuada and Arya's face when we tell them about the second egg." He continued excitedly. Zyana stiffened slightly, earning a glance from Murtagh.

"Did you just say Arya?" She asked Eragon. He stared back at her with a confused expression on his face. "Yes. Why?" He asked. Zyana shook her head. "No reason. I thought you said something else." She was silent for the rest of the journey, while Eragon and Murtagh talked eagerly about the success of the journey and who the eggs would hatch for. Within a few hours, the Varden's tents came into view and both Saphira and Thorn roared triumphantly getting the peoples attention. At first, their expressions were that of fear, but then realising that it was Thorn and Saphira, they began to cheer loudly. Below them, they could see Nasuada standing in the clearing where the dragons were to land. Her expression was that of complete happiness at seeing the dragons and their riders, but when she saw a third figure on Thorn, she began to wonder who they had brought back and for what reason.

After the dragons landed, Eragon jumped out of the saddle and ran towards Nasuada, while Murtagh helped Zyana down and presented her to the Varden leader. "Nasuada, this is Zyana." He said gesturing towards the woman next to him who bowed her head. "It is wonderful to finally meet you my lady. I have heard great things about your leadership." Nasuada raised an eyebrow, studying the girl before her intently. "Indeed. Well, I think an important conference is in order. You have to forgive me, I was not expecting you so soon. Meet me in my tent in ten minutes and we will begin." She said before turning and striding elegantly towards her tent. The dragon riders stared after her before being greeted by the many people of the Varden who were all asking different questions about the mission. Pushing through the crowd, they finally made it to Nasuada's tent. Murtagh noticed she had made the entrance bigger to accommodate for the dragons, and he smiled to himself at the thought that she may have to again in the near future for two more dragons.

The three entered the tent and greeted Nasuada once more. She invited them to sit and bade Murtagh and Eragon tell Thorn and Saphira to go hunt, and that they would fill them in later. The dragons flew off almost instantly, happy to be back in their own hunting grounds. When Zyana took her seat, she noticed that there was still one vacant and wondered who it would belong to. She didn't have time to dwell, because she was being formally introduced to Nasuada and Murtagh began telling the story of how they met. Nasuada studied her for a long moment then said, "It is an honour indeed to meet you Zyana. I look forward to hearing more of the mission when the meeting begins. But we are still waiting for..."

"Sorry I'm late." Nasuada was cut off by Arya who entered the tent hurriedly, still fixing the buttons on her tunic. "I came as soon as I heard. I was..." She trailed off as she caught sight of Zyana. The two stared at each other with the same blank expressions on their faces neither looking away. Nasuada, Eragon and Murtagh stared at the pair with questioning eyes. "Is there a problem Arya?" Nasuada asked after a short amount of time, but the elf ignored her.

"Is that you Zyana?" Her green eyes were searching the other woman's face intently, and Zyana rose to her feet. "It is you!" Arya gasped and ran over to the woman and embraced her laughing, which Zyana happily returned.

"Arya! It has been so long." Zyana said, excitedly.

"Indeed it has. We have much catching up to do." Arya said, a wide smile plastered on her face.

**So... There you go. I hope you liked it. Please tell me in a review. :)**


	7. The Happy Reunion

The two girls began talking furiously, never faltering their smiles. Murtagh, Eragon and Nasuada sat by, watching them in bewilderment, not knowing if they should break them up to begin the meeting or no, but after some minutes, the girls composed themselves and sat down beside each other and apologised for holding up the meeting.

"It is quite alright. None of us wanted to break up this... er... reunion?" Nasuada said, her expression still slightly bemused. Arya and Zyana exchanged smiles and bade them progress with the meeting and that they would explain later. Nasuada inclined her head and proceeded. "Well, it seems our riders have returned, and with an extra recruit as well." She smiled in the direction on Zyana. "But was the mission successful? Did you manage to retrieve the egg?" Nasuada asked simply, and Murtagh rose, shaking his head.

Nasuada watched him hardly and let him speak. "My lady, the mission was a complete success, we were able to retrieve the egg within two days of arriving." He said smiling as he pulled the green egg out of the bag he held. Nasuada stared at the egg with hard concentration and a wide smile appeared on her features. "This is excellent news! We are still in for a chance against the King. All we have to do is get it to hatch." She then formulated a plan that it would be shown to the Varden, then passed through it, trying to find its rider. Because Arya had the job of taking care of Saphira's egg, she was immediately given the task of taking it around the Varden. She nodded once in agreement and suggested that they begin right away. She stood and reached for the egg, but just before her fingertips touched its smooth surface, Eragon stood.

"Wait. We still have more to say." Nasuada and Arya exchanged glances and bade him to proceed, resuming their seats once more. "Not only was the mission a complete success in rescuing the green egg, we have also came across another, which we never would have even known about without the help of Zyana." he smiled at her which she returned with a shrug and a slight smirk on her face. Silence fell upon the room as they waited for Eragon to proceed. He reached into another bag and removed the amethyst egg and placed it on the table in front of them. The glow had intensified and filled the tent with a purple light. Nasuada looked at the egg, relishing its beauty before finding the will to speak. "It glows." Was all she managed to get out, and Murtagh smiled and nodded. "Indeed it does. This egg is like none other, Nasuada." She pulled her gaze away from the egg and looked at him, her eyes boring into his face. "What do you mean?"

Murtagh looked towards Zyana. "I think I should let Zyana explain this to you. It is because of her we have managed to get both eggs, and so quickly too." Nasuada looked towards Zyana and bade her proceed.

Sighing, she stood and began telling them of the egg. "This egg, as Murtagh has so put it, is not like any other. The dragon inside of it is what I'd like to call an elemental dragon. Instead of just breathing fire like regular dragons, it also has the other elements at its disposal as well; wind, water and earth. With a dragon like this on the side of the Varden, we would be virtually undefeatable." She looked at the stunned expressions of Arya and Nasuada who had just stared blankly at the egg before them. Arya was the first to find the power to speak.

"I've never even heard of an egg like this before. It must be truly powerful if no-one has ever mentioned it."

"Yes, but I think the only person who knew of it was the King and that girl he got to guard it. He was only waiting until he was absolutely desperate to bring it out of hiding, and that was when Murtagh and Thorn escaped. Who knows how long it has been kept in that hiding place." Zyana said ruefully.

"But the question still remains, what do we do with it?" She aimed this question at Nasuada who was still staring at the egg, deep in thought. All eyes turned to their leader as deliberated the possibilities. "We can't show it to the Varden, at least not yet. But I do agree we need to find its rider, and quickly. Arya, take the green egg around and do just as you did with Saphira's egg. If and when that egg hatches, we will figure out what to do with the other. Let us begin." Nasuada said rising with the rest of the room soon following in her stead. She nodded towards the eggs and Arya scooped up the green one, and Zyana the other. They placed the eggs in their respected bags and exited the tent.

"Come to my tent quickly Zyana. We will keep the egg there." Arya said and Zyana obediently followed with Murtagh and Eragon closely behind. The people of the Varden watched on with curiosity, watching Zyana, and wondering about this new arrival. Their attention soon changed to the bags that they held and excitedly began talking amongst themselves. Ignoring them, they soon arrived at Arya's tent and entered, closing the flap securely behind them. "Where do you want me to put it Arya?" Zyana asked as Arya rummaged through her belongings.

"Just sit it on the bed for a second, while I decide where to hide it." She replied hurriedly. Zyana did as she asked, and sat on the bed beside it. Eragon and Murtagh made themselves comfortable on the floor and watched as Arya made room in her drawer.

"I know it is not the best place to hide it, but it will do until I figure out somewhere better." She picked up the amethyst egg and placed it gently in her drawer, cushioning it with her clothes. When she was satisfied, she went and sat next to Zyana, smiling at her.

"I can't believe it is actually you. All these years I have been wondering what has happened to you and now here you are, saving the Varden." Arya hugged her briefly. "I didn't do it by myself, believe me." Zyana said looking at Murtagh and Eragon. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without their help."

"So, are you going to tell us how you know each other?" Murtagh interrupted. Arya and Zyana exchanged glances.

"Zyana is my sister, well, half sister." Arya smiled.

Murtagh and Eragon looked at them both only realising then how similar they looked in appearance. They had the same coloured hair and the same slanted eyes, although the colours were completely different, and the way they carried themselves was identical. However, Zyana's features weren't as pointed as Arya's which, Murtagh assumed, meant that she was only half elf.

The girls smiled at the reactions of Eragon and Murtagh and waited for them to respond.

"You never told me you had a sister!" Eragon said to Arya who just shrugged. "The topic never came up, and we never really had the leisure to speak of our history." Eragon nodded, realising she was right, and looked towards Murtagh who was smiling.

"So this is the half sister?" He said to Zyana who nodded. Murtagh laughed. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You do look so much alike." Both girls smiled and rose to their feet.

"Yes, but as much as I would love to stay and talk, I have to take this egg through the Varden. Hopefully it will hatch, then we can turn attention to the other egg." Arya said casually picking up the bag. "Do you wish to join me? After all, this would not be possible if it weren't for all of you." Eragon nodded and jumped to his feet quickly and joined Arya's side. Murtagh stood and followed the elves, well, one half elf, and his brother out of the tent and into the crowd that had formulated.

"I have a dragon egg!" Arya yelled so all could hear. "Everyone will touch it and within the next few weeks, we will see if one of you will become the next dragon rider." The crowd yelled out in excitement and quickly formed a messy line, each wanting to be the first to touch the egg. They passed the egg along the line, with Arya protectively watching, not removing the egg from her sight.

Once it had been passed down the line, Arya grasped it again affectionately and slid it gently into the bag, out of sight from the people of the Varden. "Thank you everyone. Your co-operation was much appreciated. Maybe within the next few weeks, one of _you_ could be a rider and the next hope for Alagaesia." The crowd began talking excitedly amongst themselves and dispersed, getting back to the tasks they were doing before. Arya turned to her sister and the riders.

"Well, stage one complete. Zyana and I have some catching to do and I need to put the egg in a safe place. We'll meet with you later when you have rested. It has been a long journey." Arya said smiling. Eragon and Murtagh nodded, just realising the fatigue they felt, and glad they could finally rest. Zyana smiled at them and followed her sister, their laughter echoing behind them.

Both Eragon and Murtagh looked after them until Eragon broke the silence. "She's different." He said, to himself more than Murtagh. His brother looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"Arya. She's different. I've never seen her so... happy. It feels good just to see her smile." Eragon said absentmindedly before wandering into his tent, leaving Murtagh standing in the clearing alone.

* * *

"So... The King's castle... what's it like?" Arya asked her sister excitedly. Zyana smiled. "Absolutely horrible. The whole castle is black, just like Shruikan's scales, and the corridors echo like nothing else, so you can hear everything that goes on, even in the dungeons." She shuddered at the thought of the screams that had haunted her in her youth, but immediately thought of lighter subjects. "I was one of the lucky servants who was able to clean the throne room where he kept the green egg." She laughed. "I wonder if the King has found it is missing yet." Arya smiled. "Probably not. He was stupid enough to leave it unguarded between the meetings, I doubt he will even notice for another few days at the least." The girls laughed until they reached Arya's tent and entered, getting out of view from the Varden's constant glances. Arya hid the eggs and reached into her desk and pulled out a mirror before sitting on the ground and placing it in front of her. Zyana did the same on the other side and waited while Arya muttered some spells.

The pictures in the mirror soon changed from their reflections to an empty room Zyana thought she recognised but from where, she didn't know. She glanced at her sister questioningly who just smiled and continued staring into the empty room. They sat in silence, waiting patiently until they heard a door open and close gently before an exasperated sigh filled the empty room they were staring into.

Arya cleared her throat and the footsteps that they heard pacing stopped.

"Who is there?" A female voice sounded in alarm. "Over here." Arya called into the mirror.

More footsteps were heard then the woman appeared in the mirror slightly flushed. "Arya, you scared me." She sighed inwardly. "What can I do for you this fine day?"

Arya turned her gaze to Zyana whose mouth was wide open in astonishment. "Mother. I believe I have someone with me who you might like to meet." She said pushing Zyana into the view of the elven queen. When Islanzadi laid eyes on her second daughter she was, for the first time, at a complete loss for words.

"I...Is that you Zyana?" She asked, not believing the sight before her. Zyana nodded slowly before Arya poked her hardly in the side. She glared at her sister, then turned her gaze back to the queen. "Hello mother." She said smiling nervously. "It has been a while."

"Indeed it has been too long for my liking. I am so glad to see you are safe, and you have grown so much in the time we have been separated."She smiled warmly. "I can't believe the beautiful woman you have become."

Zyana blushed, a faint smile finding its way onto her lips. "And you mother, are still the most beautiful, melodramatic elf in the entire world."

Islanzadi let out her bell like laugh. "You have changed so little in the time we have been separated. You and Arya have to come back to Du Weldenvarden the first chance you get so we can talk properly and at length about all this time we have missed out on."

"Don't worry, we will hopefully be returning within the next few weeks if everything goes to plan." Arya said. "We have found the green dragon egg and are in the process of passing it through the Varden to see if it will hatch."

The expression on the queen's face quickly changed to amazement. "Can I see it?"

Arya nodded and retrieved the egg and held it in front of the mirror. Islanzadi gasped. "It is beautiful. Oh, how I am so proud of both of you. You are doing so much for the Varden."

"Don't get too excited." Arya said with a mischievous look then disappeared into her drawer. Zyana smiled and placed wards around the tent so no eavesdroppers could listen while Islanzadi was craning her neck to see where her eldest daughter had gone. Arya appeared seconds later with the amethyst egg in her hands and sat it beside the green one. The elf queen's eyes quickly widened as she took in the sight before her.

"Another egg?" she gasped in amazement. "And it's glowing. Why does it do that?"

"It's different then other eggs; this dragon controls the elements. Fire, earth, water and wind. Can you imagine it? This dragon will save the Varden. I just hope that we can find it's rider quickly." Zyana said quickly, all of her shyness vanishing. "Mother, this could be the greatest thing that has ever happened to us!" Islanzadi smiled widely at her daughters enthusiasm.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled at her daughters, waving a hand at them and disappeared. There were muffled voices then the queen reappeared with an apologetic look on her face.

"I am sorry daughters. Nothing would give me more pleasure then to stay here and talk the day away, but it seems I have been away for too long and duty calls." She lifted two fingers to her lips which her daughters mimicked. "Promise me you will both come home the first moment you get." She said looking hardly at them. "Of course." Zyana smiled. Arya nodded.

Seemingly pleased, the queen disappeared out of the room and Arya released the magic on the mirror, the room within it slowly fading until it only showed the two girls. "Thank you Arya! That was amazing! She is amazing! She is exactly how I remembered her." Zyana gushed, making a smile appear on her sisters face.

"I thought you might like to see her again. She was certainly pleased to see you." Zyana hugged her tightly before yawning. Arya shook her head. "But now, Zyana, I think its time you had some rest. It has been a long few days and I'm sure a warm bath and a soft bed will not go astray." Zyana nodded. "Yes. I think I will bathe and rest, thank you Arya." She said.

"Let me show you to your tent. Nasuada had one set up before. You can have your privacy there." Arya said, leading her sister out of her tent and into the one three doors down. Zyana flashed her a smile before disappearing into her tent and falling onto the bed that awaited her. She didn't have time to look around at the tent because before she knew it, she had fallen into her waking dreams.

**What did you think? Please tell me in a review... They really do help me. **


	8. Of Eggs and Green Tails

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! Your reviews really kept me writing when I was in doubt of how the story was progressing. I LOVE YOU ALL!! Hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter 8!!! **

The green egg had been passed through the Varden every day for the next two weeks, but there had been no sign that it was ready to hatch. Arya was constantly reassuring Zyana that it was still too early to tell if it would hatch for anyone they had exposed it to, and said that if it was going to hatch, it would do so within the next week or two.

Zyana had sighed, but dropped the subject, eager to see if it would indeed hatch within the next few weeks.

She had become accepted in the Varden almost immediately, and fitted in well amongst the people. At first, they seemed to be nervous around her because of all the time she had spent in the empire, but when she began sitting with the patients in the healing tent, and giving them hope, she became well respected.

When she wasn't helping the healers, she was spending time with Arya, getting to know her sister again. The pair had been sitting in Arya's tent laughing at old times nursing the eggs, Arya holding the green and Zyana nursing the amethyst, when they heard footsteps approach slowly.

"Knock, knock." Came Murtagh's voice from the other side of the tent flap. "Can I come in?"

"Of course Murtagh. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Arya smiled up at him as he entered the tent and sat down beside them. Murtagh looked at her and returned her smile. "Good day Arya, Zyana. I thought I might just join the party while Thorn is hunting. As much as I love being part of the Varden, life can be dull when we're not strategising and planning for the war." He shook his head. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Of course not Murtagh, you are always welcome." Arya said watching the green egg that lay in her lap, running her fingers over the golden lines that ran like veins over it's surface. Zyana exchanged glances with Murtagh and shrugged her shoulders. He smiled and looked at the egg that Zyana held.

"What are we going to do with this egg?" He asked absentmindedly, finding he had been drawn into its mysterious glow. "I still don't know. We have to do something about it soon though. It will take a few months at least for it to be able to carry its rider and it will be at least a year until it would be able to hold its own in a battle. By this time, Galbatorix may have even gotten stronger. He is very determined and I wouldn't underestimate him." Arya said exasperatedly.

"I just want to know who it will hatch for." Zyana mused. Murtagh and Arya nodded in agreement and began to talk excitedly about the possibilities. They joked and laughed for some hours until the sun had hidden itself behind the horizon. "Oh my, we have been here for too long. And we've missed out on the passing the egg around again..." Arya began before being cut off by a large red snout poking through the flap. Murtagh smiled and reached out a hand and lay it on his dragon's cheek before rising. "I best be off. It is late and we need to rise early to pass the egg around again. I will see you in the morning." Murtagh smiled before exiting and greeting his dragon.

_How was your day Thorn? I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner, I lost track of time. You should have called me when you returned._ Murtagh began.

_I was going to, but I saw how much fun you were having with Zyana and Arya. _Thorn chuckled._ I didn't want to break anything up. _

_It wouldn't have mattered. We could have gone flying._ Thorn smiled his toothy dragon smile.

_It doesn't matter. I was enjoying watching the looks you were giving Zyana. _Murtagh looked at his dragon startled.

_What do you mean? I wasn't giving her any looks. _

Thorn hummed quietly. _You were. You like her. I can see it. _Murtagh stopped and looked at this, surprise written all over his face. _What are you talking about Thorn? I like Zyana as a friend, nothing more._

Thorn snorted. _I don't believe you. You like her. Don't worry child. I won't tell anyone. _

Murtagh glared at his dragon. _How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?_ Thorn chuckled.

_Many, many more times child. But now, I think it is time for bed. Get on my back then we will rest. _Murtagh sighed in defeat and did as his dragon said and climbed onto his back. Thorn flew off into the night and landed not far away and tucked his rider under his wing, both falling asleep straight away.

* * *

"I will see you in the morning." Murtagh muttered before leaving the tent, the entrance door flapping slightly in the breeze. Zyana watched it absentmindedly before she heard her sister laugh quietly. "What?" She asked, turning her gaze to her sister.

"Oh, nothing." Arya said, a large smile appearing on her lips. Zyana frowned. "What is it? What are you smiling at?"

"I...It's just that..." "Just what?" Zyana raised an eyebrow.

"You like Murtagh." Arya chuckled. Her sister's expression changed to complete shock and surprise. "No I don't. I like him as a friend, sure, but not in that way." Zyana defended herself. "You are not fooling anyone little sister. The looks you gave him, the smiles. It's completely obvious! You like him!"

Zyana glared at her sister. "No I don't."

"Mm hmm. I still don't believe you." she said smiling. Zyana shook her head before rising, moving her legs to get the feeling back into them. "Goodnight Arya. I will see you bright and early, ready to pass the egg around again." She said changing the subject which made her sisters smile broaden.

"Goodnight Zyana. Sleep well. I know what you will be dreaming about." Arya teased. Zyana glared at her before leaving the tent, glad that it was dark so no one could see the colour that had risen in her cheeks. She scolded herself and glanced back at the tend which she had just emerged from, she saw her sister's figure pacing the room, then the light inside dimmed. Looking up to the stars, she could just make out the shape of a dragon in the distance, flying towards the moon that shone brightly.

Shaking her head, she turned towards her tent and climbed into her bed the second she arrived. Curling up in her covers, her thoughts drifted to the eggs and who they would hatch for. Before she knew it, she was being woken up by a smiling Arya who was speaking loudly and quickly. Zyana rolled over and hid her head under the covers before she felt sister sit on the bed beside her, placing something round and heavy on top of her. She groaned loudly. "Go away Arya. I'm still sleeping." Arya chuckled. "No you're not. You are coming with me to find the egg's rider. Nasuada has also requested an audience with us after we have done so, and it is best she is not left waiting."

Zyana lifted the covers just enough for Arya to see one of her bright blue eyes glare furiously at her, which made her let out her bell like laugh loudly, rousing Zyana more.

"Fine. I'm up. Happy now?" She said sitting up rubbing her eyes. Arya smiled. "Very. You have five minutes to meet me outside with the egg. Don't keep the people waiting." She sped out of the tent, leaving Zyana alone with the egg. Sighing, she looked at the egg and muttered that she felt sorry for it, having to be confined with Arya for all this time. She stood and got dressed before stepping into the cold morning air. She shivered slightly, then composed herself and greeted Eragon and Murtagh, then Saphira and Thorn who were standing side by side in the clearing. She passed the egg to Arya who thanked her cheerfully before addressing the crowd.

"Good morning to you all. Please form a line and I will pass the egg along. If it will hatch, it will do so within the next week if all goes well." The crowd began talking in flurried excitement and formed a line and passed the egg along. Before long, the egg had been touched and held by the crowd, each reluctantly handing the egg to the next along the line, with Arya constantly watching. When she was satisfied and the egg was packed safely in its carry bag, she dismissed the crowd and turned to her sister. "Meet me in Nasuada's tent in ten minutes. She wishes to speak to us, probably about the progression of the eggs. We'll find out soon enough." She shrugged and shrank through the crowd that parted as she walked towards them. Zyana looked at Eragon and Murtagh and who just smiled.

She walked over and joined the pair and stood next to Murtagh, her arms crossed over her chest to guard her from the cold. She closed her eyes and yawned loudly, making Murtagh chuckle quietly. "Too early is it Zyana?" he asked mockingly, but Zyana didn't notice his tone. "Yes. Arya was always so annoying in the mornings, especially this early. She has too much energy for this godforsaken hour." She said stifling another yawn. Murtagh smiled, thinking how cute she was when she was tired. His smile faded and the colour rose slightly in his cheeks, immediately taking back the thought. He heard Thorn chuckle in the back of his mind, but he blocked his dragon out, glaring slightly in his direction. Zyana sighed loudly, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I think it's time to see what Nasuada wants." She looked at Murtagh and Eragon. "I guess I'll see you later?" They both nodded before watching her disappear quickly through the crowd.

As she approached the tent, Zyana was greeted by an impatient Arya. "It's about time you got here, Nasuada has been waiting." She said quickly. Zyana groaned and entered the tent and sunk into the first seat she had reached, with Arya taking the seat beside her.

"Good morning Arya, Zyana. How are we this fine morning?" Zyana grunted and Arya exchanged a smile with Nasuada who shook her head. "It is indeed good to see we are so vibrant in the mornings Zyana." She looked at the half elf, but got no reaction. "Let us proceed then. Arya, how is the progression the egg passing going?"

"It is going as well that can be expected, and if all goes well, we should see it hatch within the week." Nasuada nodded, seemingly pleased. Arya continued. "But if it doesn't hatch within two weeks, we will have to transport it to other sections of the Varden." Zyana immediately pricked up at this. "Travelling? Where to?" Arya smiled at her sister's sudden alertness. "Well, there's Lithgow, Reavestone, Dauth, Aberon, and, of course," she paused, studying Zyana. "Du Weldenvarden."

Zyana's eyes widened. "Du Weldenvarden?"

"Yes." Arya nodded. Nasuada interrupted the quiet exchange between the sisters. "That is good to hear. So, if the egg does not hatch, you need to make a plan of where to begin and where to end, and of course, when to leave and who to take with you." Arya and Zyana both nodded. "I understand. But what would be done with the purple egg? We can't possibly take it with us, it would be too dangerous, but I don't want to leave it here either. Its glow is getting more intense and it will draw attention to it soon at night, even if I did hide it inside a bag, covered in clothes, in a drawer."

Nasuada frowned. "This could be a problem. I will think on it and let you know. You are dismissed for now. Go and eat to your heart's content and enjoy the day ahead. I will call you if you are needed." Nasuada nodded to them turning towards the parchment on her table and began reading its contents intently.

Zyana and Arya left the tent allowing the tent flap to flap loosely behind them. "Are we going to go to Du Weldenvarden?" Zyana asked her sister hopefully. "Yes, we will go eventually, but first, we need to decide what to do with the egg and when to leave." Zyana nodded, not saying anything. Both girls walked in silence until they saw Eragon and Saphira in a clearing. They walked up to him and told him of what happened in the meeting.

After telling him everything, he suggested that he and Saphira accompany them. Arya shook her head saying that they would be needed with the Varden more, but he disagreed. "We have no threat from the empire within the near future; Galbatorix wouldn't dare plan anything knowing we have two dragon riders and the eggs." Sighing realising he was right, Arya agreed, thinking that it would save some months travelling time.

Eragon, satisfied, smiled and began to help form a plan. They decided they would travel to Du Weldenvarden last because of the distance, and Zyana hadn't been there in quite some time, so she would like to spend some time there. Pleased with the plan, the girls slipped into Arya's tent and made themselves comfortable, the green egg laying between them. They began talking idly when they heard a small squeak echo through the tent. They glanced at each other as silence filled the room, both girls waiting to hear if the sound would come again.

When none did, they began speaking again, only to be interrupted by the same squeak, but louder this time. Arya's eyes widened and Zyana looked at her curiously.

"What is that?" She asked Arya who was staring at the egg. "It's hatching." Was all she could get out. Zyana turned her gaze to the egg yet again, and listened as it's squeaks grew louder and more frequent.

"Eragon! Murtagh!" Zyana yelled as she ran to the door. She screamed their names again and saw them running towards her, their hands on their swords, ready to draw them. "What is it? What's wrong?" Murtagh asked worriedly. "I'll explain when we get there. Hurry." She ran into her sisters tent ignoring the looks of the people she was getting.

When Murtagh and Eragon saw the sight before them, their jaws dropped as they watched the egg roll over the ground violently. None of them said anything, mesmerised in the movement of the egg, and when a small crack appeared on its perfect surface, Zyana gasped expectedly.

What felt like an age had passed until the crack grew larger and part of it fell away revealing a small green tail. The egg continued to crack until it had all broken away, leaving beautiful emerald shards all over the ground. There, in the middle of the egg pieces, was a small dragon licking the membrane off its smooth scales, seemingly pleased with itself. It was only when Zyana gasped at the sight did it turn to look at her. It studied her with it's intelligent eyes, then turned its gaze to Murtagh and Eragon. It looked at them for a few seconds before laying its eyes on Arya. She stared at it intently as it cocked its head to one side.

"I wonder who it's rider is." Arya whispered quietly, with Zyana, Murtagh and Eragon all nodding, wondering the same thing.

**What do you think of chapter 8? The egg has finally hatched!!! Hooray! Who do you think the rider is? Please tell me in a review.**


	9. Happiness

* * *

Arya stared at the tiny dragon before her who looked up at her with its intelligent eyes, a confused expression on its face. "What do we do with it?" Zyana asked in a small voice behind her sister. Arya shook herself out of her reverie and turned to her sister. "Get Nasuada. She needs to know about this and she will know what to do next." Zyana ran to the door and quickly sent one of the guards to get the Varden leader, then returned and stood beside her sister.

The young dragon walked over to them awkwardly, stumbling as it tried to put one foot in front of the other. Arya smiled at it and instinctively reached out a hand to steady it. As she did so, the green dragon before her cocked it's head slightly and looked up at her in confusion, tripping and falling over with a small squeak escaping its amall jaws. With it's bright, intelligent green eyes it looked up at her innocently, and seeing her smile widen, it walked slowly towards her and nestled against her legs.

"Well, I think it's obvious who the rider is." Eragon said sarcastically with a small grin. Arya looked at him quickly and said, "Don't be silly Eragon. I'm not the rider, we still need to find him or her."

He rolled his eyes as he admired the tiny dragon at her feet. "The dragon's not fooling anyone. It has chosen you."

She looked at him hardly and, to prove her point, she reached down to her feet and ran her fingers over the dragon's smooth scales, causing a low hum to emit from the bottom of it's throat. It turned it's head until it found Arya's palm and touched it's head to it.

A searing pain ran up and down her arm, and she screamed out and clutched her hand to her chest. Zyana yelped and glared at the dragon who looked up at Arya apologetically. Eragon grabbed hold of Arya's arm and steadied her as she wobbled slightly and sat her on her bed.

At that moment, Nasuada entered the tent hurriedly after hearing the elf yell out, and her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. "It hatched! This is indeed excellent news! Arya." She turned and looked towards the elf who was still clutching her wrist. Arya looked up. "Nasuada. What... I..." She stammered slowly, and released her hand and looked at the mark that had been left on her palm. A gedwey ignasia.

"I'm the rider." She said to herself in disbelief. The green dragon before her hummed contentedly and rubbed against Arya's legs before jumping into her lap. Arya smiled and placed her hands around it and hugged it close. "I'm actually a rider?" Eragon beamed at her and placed an arm around her shoulders, revealing his own gedwey ignasia. "You are. I told you the dragon wasn't fooling anyone. This is truly amazing!" He exclaimed happily.

Zyana went up to her sister and hugged her close. "Oh, Arya. It is absolutely adorable, and it's all yours!" Arya frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"I wonder if it is male or female. I don't like to call it 'it'." Arya said, not taking her eyes off the dragon who was now playing with a loose strand of her hair. Eragon got up and left the tent, then returned soon after with Saphira and Thorn. "Saphira will tell you if it is male or female." He said proudly, allowing her to poke her large blue head through the tent. She took a long look at the hatchling who studied her with great interest. The pair looked as though they were communicating, and for a while nothing but silence covered the room. Saphira was the first to move.

_It is a male!_ She projected her thoughts to all in range, not hiding the extreme happiness in her tone. Arya raised an eyebrow at Eragon and gave him a quizzical look, but he just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his dragon. She withdrew her head and roared loudly, making the more curious people of the Varden move away hurriedly. Thorn poked his head through the door next and looked at the green hatchling in Arya's arms. They touched snouts and Thorn withdrew his large red head and rejoined Saphira.

"A male." Arya said still watching her dragon. "Well, my little dragon hatchling, I'll bet your hungry." The hatchling raised it's head, suddenly alert at the mention of food. Arya smiled proudly down on him and stood, moving him onto her shoulders. "Looks like we best get you some food then."

She left the tent with Eragon, Zyana, Murtagh and Nasuada close behind, and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen area. The people of the Varden watched with amazement and avid curiosity at the sight of the baby dragon curled around Arya's shoulders, but he didn't seem to notice, being too busy playing with the loose strands of Arya's hair that fell into his face.

When they entered the tent, they were greeted warmly by the chef who immediately collected the finest meat and handed it to Arya. She took the young dragon off her shoulders and placed him on the ground giving him the meat, which disappeared within seconds. When he was finished, he looked up at Arya hopefully for more, and she couldn't resist but to oblige. After finishing another load of meat, his stomach was bulging. He rubbed against Arya's legs and she picked him up once again and placed him on her shoulders. He hummed softly and nestled deeper into her hair, hiding him from any onlookers.

Arya smiled at him and thanked the cook before exiting. Nasuada stopped her with an apologetic look. "Arya, I know that the dragon just hatched, and you will want to spend some time to get to know him, but I need to host a meeting immediately to discuss..." She trailed off as she saw the spectators trying to listen in. "Strategies."

Arya nodded, sighing inwardly. "Yes, my lady." She replied. "I will be there as soon as I can." Nasuada nodded, pleased, and headed off towards her own tent. Arya sighed loudly rousing the emerald dragon curled around her. "I guess that we have plenty of time for that later, though, don't we?"

The hatchling replied by playfully biting the bottom of her ear, making his rider chuckle. Eragon came and stood beside her. "Did Nasuada speak to you about the meeting?" Arya turned to him, only then guiltily remembering his presence. She turned and saw Murtagh and Zyana lost in conversation and nodded her head. "Yes. Will you be attending as well?"

"Of course." Eragon smiled. "We'll walk there together." Nodding, she followed him slowly in the direction of Nasuada's tent, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Nasuada said happily. "I really do appreciate it. Now let the meeting begin. Arya, congratulations on your new dragon. He is perfect, and couldn't have hatched at a better time." She said to Arya who beamed in response. "However, now that he has hatched, we must decide what the plan of action will be for the other egg. I can't imagine passing it through the Varden, that would still be too dangerous, but we need to find it's rider."

Murtagh, Zyana, Eragon and Arya all nodded systematically in agreement. "But if we can't pass it through the Varden, how then, will we manage this?" Murtagh asked. Nasuada placed her forehead in her hand and rubbed her temples. "I do not know, but we do need to think of something."

"What if we disguise it slightly, and temporarily get rid of its glow?" Zyana asked.

"That could work, but we'd have to use some strong magic to alter it that much." Nasuada replied.

"That shouldn't be a problem. It would only be for the amount of time it is being passed through the Varden, and Murtagh, Eragon and I could take turns at doing it, and if we get too tired, draw energy off one another." Nasuada nodded, seemingly pleased.

"It is a sound plan, but will you be able to do that every day until the egg hatches?"

"It won't be a problem at all. We can pull it off." Zyana said exchanging a smile with Murtagh. Nasuada nodded her agreement. "Very well, but we will wait for a few more days before bringing it out. Do you all agree?" Everyone nodded and Nasuada smiled.

"Very good. You may go now and I will see you later." Arya stood and left, with the others close behind. Eragon caught up to her and walked her to her tent.

"Do you know what you will name him?" He asked. Arya's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No. To tell you the truth, I had forgotten about that until now." Eragon smiled. "That's ok. It took me a while to name Saphira."

Arya looked at the young dragon who had fallen asleep on her shoulders and smiled. "I will think about a name, but it has to be perfect." Eragon nodded in agreement. "I will leave you alone then. You need some time to bond." He smiled at her warmly before getting onto Saphira and flying off into the bright blue sky.

Arya smiled after them, looking forward to when she could fly with her dragon. She frowned again and entered her tent. She took him off her shoulders and laid him in her lap, running her fingers over his tiny emerald scales. She ran through a list of names that she had remembered from the old tales of dragon riders and counted them on her fingers. "Cadon, Arandor, Nasaletto, Infernom, Naranefel."

She looked at her dragon, but none of these names fit. Frowning, she thought that maybe she could try to match a name to it's colour like Saphira. "How about Emeralfel, Emress, Emralid." She ran through a list of others but none seemed to fit. Shaking her head, she looked at the hatchling curled in her lap. At that moment, she had so many emotions running through her, she didn't know what was coming over her.

"Ilian." she muttered quietly into the silence. _Happiness._ The dragon in her lap woke quickly and looked up at her confusedly. Arya returned the gaze before saying it again. He hummed slightly, and Arya felt a slight brush against her consciosness before he nestled further into her clothes.

"Ilian. You are Ilian. My happiness."

* * *

Zyana had decided to walk with Murtagh while they had some free time and they took the opportunity to discuss the new arrival.

"I wonder what she is going to name him." Zyana said excitedly. Murtagh nodded.

"I wonder too, but no doubt it will be fitting. What I really can't wait for though, is bringing down this maniac that the empire calls a king. Just think, in the next few years, we could be rid of him and Alagaesia will be free forever!" Zyana smiled and laughed loudly.

"Indeed it will be absolutely wonderful! We just have to wait for the hatchling to become stronger, then we can wipe the evil smirk off his old face." Murtagh pictured the look on Galbatorix's face when he found out about the missing eggs and the possibilities that they may have hatched for the Varden and chuckled to himself.

They reached the nearby lake and sat down on its edge, looking out over the calm water. Zyana closed her eyes contentedly at the sun beating down on her face and Murtagh smiled at her as she did. Realising he was staring, he turned his head away from her in an attempt to hide the rising colour in his cheeks.

They sat basking in the sun in silence for some time until they heard a dragon landing behind them. They both turned and saw Thorn standing there, with a slight smirk on his face. Zyana smiled back at him and Murtagh leaped to his feet and hid behind Zyana. "Murtagh. What are you...?"

"That look always means trouble for me. Don't let him near me Zyana." he said looking at his dragon. Zyana laughed.

"Oh, and how am I meant to stop this almighty dragon?" she asked mockingly earning a glare from Murtagh when Thorn hummed. "You really shouldn't give the oversized lizard compliments Zyana. They go straight to his head and its big enough already." Thorn puffed smoke out of his nostrils.

_Excuse me child? Oversized lizard? Big head? Oh, I'm sorry, but you will have to pay for that!_ Thorn said projecting his thoughts to Zyana as well. Zyana laughed as Thorn took off and pulled his rider from behind her and took him out into the lake.

"What are you doing Thorn? Zyana! Don't just stand there! Help me!" He yelled both with his mind and aloud.

_I'm Teaching you a lesson. Zyana won't be able to help, so don't even try._ Thorn replied smiling. When they were far enough over the water, Thorn dropped him into the cool water before diving in himself. Murtagh coughed as he swallowed some water and glared at his dragon.

_What was that for? I was having a good time with Zyana._

Thorn chuckled._ Oh, I know. But it got boring just watching you admire her, so I thought you needed to think about something else._ Murtagh glared again.

_I was not admiring her. We were talking._

Thorn rolled his eyes._ Oh really? Judging by the colour I saw in your cheeks you weren't just talking._

Murtagh felt his cheeks burn red again and was glad Zyana could neither see nor hear what was going on. Thorn chuckled again and figuring he had suffered enough punishment for one day, bade him get onto his back and he would take him back to where Zyana stood. Murtagh sighed with relief and obliged, grateful to get out of the water.

Once he was securely on Thorn's back, he took to the air, the wind brushing his face, chilling him slightly. They landed still dripping next to a smiling Zyana who took one look at Murtagh and began laughing hysterically at the sight of him.

Murtagh glared at her half heartedly and joined in, his deep laughter complimenting her feminine one. Once they calmed themselves, Zyana and Murtagh decided they would walk to camp rather than ride on Thorn, who flew away grudgingly, saying he was going hunting anyway. Murtagh shook his head at his dragon and the pair walked back to camp laughing the whole way.

When they arrived, Zyana bid Murtagh go change into some dry clothes and departed in the direction of Arya's tent.

"Knock, knock. Are you decent Arya?" Zyana asked. "Yes. Come in Zyana." came Arya's cheerful voice from the other side. Zyana entered and found Arya's dragon sleeping soundly in her lap. She smiled and sat down beside her sister.

"He really is precious. You are so absolutely blessed to have him." Arya smiled.

"He is isn't he?"

"Have you named him yet?" Zyana asked eagerly. She saw the smile on her sister's face widen. "Actually, I have. His name is Ilian."

Zyana smiled. "Happiness. It is very fitting." Ilian woke and yawned widely, showing rows of short, sharp teeth and looked up at Zyana, recognition apparent. He moved into her lap and licked her hand playfully when she scratched his scales.

"I think he likes you." Arya stated. "I'm glad. I would be very upset if he didn't." Zyana chuckled.

"Where are you keeping the other egg?" she asked Arya. Ilian distracted, Arya rose and walked over to her dresser and pulled out the bag that contained it. The egg's glow had grown so much that the bag itself was illuminated with a bright purple light.

"I wonder why it's doing that." Arya mused.

"It might have something to do with its emotions," Zyana guessed. "When I first spoke to it the glow intensified slightly as if it knew it was going to be free." Arya shrugged. "Maybe. But it might be something more." She handed the egg to Zyana who held it in her arms protectively, Ilian sniffing at it curiously.

She ran her fingers over its smooth surface and watched mesmerised as the glow pulsated. Thinking she couldn't wait for the egg to hatch to see what powers it held, she sat it down in front of her and began practicing some spells that would disguise the glow. She practiced for some time until she had found a spell that had almost hid the glow altogether. Seemingly satisfied with her efforts, she let her hold on the egg reduce until the magic faded altogether. She look at the egg alarmed, for the glow had now completely vanished.

"Oh, no. Arya, what have I done?" Arya examined the egg and shook her head, bewilderment written all over her features.

"I don't know, but we must not panic. It could just be the eggs reaction to the magic, this might is what may happen when magic is used on it." Zyana shook her head. "No, it's not. I've done something to it. I can't believe I could be so daft!"

Arya picked up the egg and held it close. "Don't worry Zyana, we will figure this out, everything will be fi..." she stopped midsentence, hearing a faint clicking noise.

Zyana's worried expression haltered after hearing the noise as well.

"Was that you?" She asked, but Arya just shook her head.

"It came from the egg." Both girls exchanged glances as the noise sounded once again.


	10. Wind Swept

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you definitely make me update quicker. Special thanks especially to sungodess64 who's amazing comments have inspired me and made me feel great when I was in doubt. This one's definitely for you!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance Cycle, Christopher Paolini does.**

"Two eggs in one day?" Zyana said exasperatedly watching the amethyst egg roll on the ground rhythmically. The eggs glow had returned and was pulsating eagerly, lighting the room for a second, then letting it dim again. Arya was speechless, holding a struggling Ilian with difficulty in her arms.

The young dragon was trying everything in his power to free himself of Arya's grasp to get a closer look at the egg, and when Arya's attention wavered for a second, he took advantage and leaped from her arms. He ran straight towards the egg and as he touched it with his snout, it ceased to move. Holding their breath, Zyana and Arya watched on assiduously, not daring to take their eyes off the egg. Ilian sniffed it for a moment, then lay down beside it, looking up at both women with his bright emerald eyes.

"What are you doing Ilian?" Arya asked her dragon, but he just closed his eyes and curled into a small green ball in response. Sighing, Arya took a seat on the bed. Zyana watched her, then looked back to the egg that was now completely still, a faint glow emitting it's surface. "What's it doing?"

Arya shook her head. "I don't know, we will have to wait and see. I don't know anything about this type of egg and I am curious to see how long it takes to hatch and how it develops." She put her head in her hands, suddenly weary.

Zyana studied her sister, then sat beside her, rubbing her back. For what seemed like hours, they sat there, unmoving, waiting for the egg to do something, but it never budged. Everything was silent except for Ilian's occasional snores from beside the egg and Arya's shuffling on the bed. When she could take no more, Zyana stood quickly, earning quick glance from her sister, and left the tent in the direction of Nasuada's.

The sun was bright and beaming down through the few clouds that littered the sky, and Zyana relished the warmth that ran through her body as it shone on her. When she arrived at the Varden leader's tent, she was immediately blocked entrance by the large, burly guards that towered over her petite frame.

"I need to see Nasuada." She demanded, and the largest guard raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He motioned to the guard standing opposite him, and he walked over hurriedly. After exchanging a few quiet words, the smaller of the pair disappeared into the tent.

Zyana, growing impatient, began to tap her foot quickly, with the large guard looking down on her with a menacing smile. Seconds later, the smaller of them emerged from the tent nodding, pulling aside the flap to allow Zyana entrance. She scoffed at the large guard and disappeared into the tent with a triumphant expression on her face.

"Ah, Zyana. This is indeed a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Nasuada looked up from her papers and gave her a wide smile, which Zyana returned eagerly.

"Good day Nasuada. It seems that there will be no need for us to pass the other egg around like we did the green one." Surprise appeared on Nasuada's features and she raised an eyebrow slightly. "What do you mean Zyana?" She asked looking at the half elf intently.

She sighed. "I mean that the egg has begun to hatch," Nasuada gasped, but Zyana raised a hand quickly, silencing the Queen and continued. "It has begun to hatch a few hours ago, but as we know, it is not like any ordinary egg." She began to run through the series of events, from the first clicking noises, the glowing on and off, and then the stillness that followed after Ilian touched it with his snout. Nasuada's eye's widened dramatically as she took in what the woman in front of her was saying. "You should have alerted me sooner." Was all she could muster. Zyana dropped her head slightly and apologised, saying she had been distracted.

Nasuada nodded and rose from her seat, saying she would like to see the sight for herself. Zyana followed her out of the tent and entered Arya's minutes later. Arya looked up at the pair and dipped her head respectfully to the Varden leader and lifted two fingers to her lips. Nasuada returned the gesture, then turned her gaze to the egg. "Nothing has changed." Arya stated, knowing the question that was about to leave her lips. Nasuada sighed and sat on a chair in front of the desk and watched the egg patiently, waiting to see if any change would occur.

* * *

Murtagh and Thorn sped through the bright sky, rolling through the clouds and twisting in the breeze, performing loops and spirals with exhilaration. The pair had never felt so free and Murtagh gladly looked down onto the Varden encampment, noticing for the first time the array of colours that littered the earth below him. The first thing he had noticed were the tents that littered the ground, all different colours depending on their rank. He noticed Nasuada's first, the bright crimson and gold most noticeable throughout the camp, the bright blue tents of Eragon and himself, then the emerald tent of Arya's which would no doubt now change to match the riders, the yellows of the nobles and guards, the orange for the warriors, and the pure whites for the healers. He then noticed Zyana's bright purple tent, also striking and highly noticeable amongst the others. He smiled and steered Thorn into another twist and spiral. Thorn roared with pleasure causing Murtagh to yell out his own delight loudly.

A second pair of wing beats were heard, and but seconds later through the clouds emerged Saphira, her scales shining stunningly in the light, with a grinning Eragon seated on her back. "Hello Murtagh, I see we are having fun on this fine day." Eragon yelled loudly over the gushing wind. Murtagh returned this comment with a smile as Thorn began to dance around Saphira happily, twisting in front of her and spiralling when her back was turned. She watched him for a few moments before joining in herself, her own rider laughing loudly from her back.

The dragons soon made a competition of it, being the highly competitive creatures they were, and playfully twisted around each other in increasingly complex moves. Thorn lunged at Saphira who dodged his attack gracefully before a large gust of wind that came out of seemingly nowhere threw her off balance. Thorn chuckled to himself, but another stronger gust of wind came swiftly and almost had him spiralling to the ground. He regained himself quickly, but the sudden wind had now grown so strong that it had brought dark clouds over the Varden, dulling the sight below them dramatically. The dragons found that they could no longer withstand the force of the wind and decided to abandon the game and began their long and slow decent.

The wind on the ground was not much better. When they landed they saw the people taking cover in the tent they were closest to, even if it did not belong to them, and they wondered what had caused such a dramatic change in the weather so quickly.

Not stopping to dwell on the matter, they ran in the direction of Arya's tent, knowing they could wait out the storm with her and Zyana. They didn't bother asking for permission to enter, and ran straight through the flap, tying it shut behind them. Murtagh was surprised to see Nasuada in the tent as well and wondered what had come to pass in their absence. He was about to ask when he saw that neither her nor the elves had noticed them enter. Arya's attention was focused on Ilian who was running madly around the tent, knocking her possessions to the floor. She ran after him and caught him when he tripped on his tail. Ilian struggled to get free, but Arya held him tightly, only then noticing the two men before her. "Eragon, Murtagh. How did you..." She shook her head. "Never mind. What is happening?" Eragon shrugged. "We know as much as you I am afraid. We were..."

"Look!" Came Zyana's bell like voice, raised in a state of panic. Murtagh ran to her side. All eyes were now on the egg, which was rolling around on the floor violently, banging loudly as it hit Arya's cot and desk. "This is amazing!" Murtagh yelled over the ruckus it was causing. "Never before have I..."

A blinding purple light filled the room, causing the inhabitants to shield their eyes quickly. The light lingered for a few moments before a bone splitting crack echoed through the tent, which was followed shortly after by another. The light then dimmed considerably, allowing those in the tent to gaze at the egg reluctantly, should it decide to do it again.

It lay perfectly still on the floor, showing no evidence of what it had just caused, except one tiny crack on it's smooth surface. The wind had ceased to a small breeze, but the dark clouds still lingered dangerously overhead. The tent was silent, and Nasuada was the first to speak. "Was that... the egg?" She asked confusedly. They all looked at each other in absolute bewilderment and disbelief, all at a loss for words.

The stillness had an almost eerie feeling and they could hear a few of the braver members of the Varden emerge from their tents to distinguish what had happened. Zyana sighed, suddenly weary and sat on the floor beside the egg as another crack appeared on it's surface. Gasping and holding their breath, not daring to so much as blink for fear of missing something, they watched on as the egg continued to crack until a small section had broken away altogether, revealing s small snout with it's egg tooth poking through the hole. It sniffed the world expectantly and gave a small cry of determination before breaking away more of the shell that had been it's prison.

Ilian squeaked in delight and immediately jumped from Arya's arms running towards the egg. He watched on, patiently waiting until all the pieces fell away revealing a small amethyst dragon with light pink wings and underbelly licking the membrane off itself. It looked up at them expectantly and touched snouts with Ilian who was bouncing happily around the room.

_Murtagh! The wind has stopped, and the clouds are disappearing! _Thorn called happily. When his rider didn't respond to him, he prodded until he found the image of the purple hatchling on the ground. He roared with delight and called Saphira who was at his side in seconds.

_Two eggs in one day Murtagh! We could not be luckier!_ Thorn screamed into his rider's mind.

Saphira poked her head through the tent flap and looked at the hatchling before her. At the sight of the bright blue dragoness, it cocked it's head in confusion, sending her images of food. Saphira hummed, saying that the hatchling was hungry before withdrawing, allowing Thorn to see the new arrival.

He hummed loudly as he lay eyes on the hatchling and withdrew, sending privately to Murtagh that this was indeed a powerful dragon. Murtagh prodded his mind in confusion, but he nudged his rider away in the same way he would flick away a fly. Annoyed, Murtagh turned his attention back to the tiny dragon before him.

It looked around expectantly as if it were searching for something, and when Saphira returned with a piece of leftover deer, it squeaked gratefully and devoured the meat hungrily. When it was satisfied it turned towards the figures in front of it before studying them with great interest. When it seemed satisfied, it began to clean it's scales once more.

"Who else had touched it besides us?" Eragon's voice echoed through the tent. Murtagh thought long and hard for a moment before saying he thought that they were the only ones. "If that's true, then the rider must be either Zyana or Nasuada." He said in a daze. Both women exchanged a glance and smiled nervously. At hearing the word 'rider' the hatchling stopped cleaning itself and looked at Nasuada, and studied her for a moment before taking it's first awkward steps towards her.


	11. Surprising Surprises

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. All your amazing comments have kept me writing and updating so quickly. I hope you like this chapter...**

Nasuada gasped loudly as the small dragon sniffed at her skirts slowly, and turned her gaze towards the three waiting riders who were smiling widely. "Nasuada," Eragon started, but was cut off by a small wail that erupted from the tiny dragon. It looked around the room hopefully, first at Eragon, then Murtagh, and later, Arya, almost as if it were studying each closely. They were all interrupted by Saphira who had poked her head through the opening in the tent, Eragon glancing at her quickly in confusion.

_It seems we have a small problem._ She projected her thoughts to everyone in the tent.

"What is it Saphira?" Eragon asked out loud, studying his dragon closely.

_It appears to me that the rider is not actually Nasuada._ She replied quickly before retreating to her own mind to attempt to converse with the young dragon. Nasuada glanced quickly at the dragon at her feet who was now looking up at Saphira absentmindedly, no doubt making its own attempt to communicate through feelings and images.

After what seemed like hours, Saphira pulled away from its mind, seemingly satisfied. She nudged Eragon slightly who looked at her in surprise before pulling her head away to rejoin Thorn. "What is it Eragon?" Murtagh asked him, but Eragon just shook his head.

"You will find out for yourselves in a few minutes." He said nodding towards the amethyst dragon who was now stumbling around the room clumsily.

Everyone smiled at the sight, but none more than Zyana who, confused by her emotions, looked on beaming with pride. As if her thoughts and emotions were projected out of her mind, the amethyst dragon turned its gaze towards her quickly and squeaked in excitement, crossing the room towards her. Murtagh smiled as she turned towards him with a bewildered expression on her face, and bade her pick up the cooing dragon at her feet.

She returned his smile and turned towards the small dragon who was pawing at her eagerly. As she reached down, a searing pain ran up her arm and she screamed out loudly. "My arm feels like it's on fire!" She yelled, but only Nasuada heard her, the other riders all clutching their own palms, a renewed feeling of unmistakable pain running through them.

Zyana found a seat quickly, clutching her throbbing palm closely to her chest, not daring to release it in fear that the pain would intensify. Nasuada glanced at all the riders, a wide smile plastered on her face. "Zyana. You are the Varden's new rider! This is absolutely wonderful news, and now with the elemental dragon we are four dragon riders against one. We will surely win this war!" she enthused loudly, but none of the riders responded, rubbing their palms slowly, trying to relieve themselves of the pain that ran through them.

Saphira and Thorn appeared at the door, curiosity and worry written on their expressions, and nudged their riders slowly, comforting them. Ilian was licking Arya's hand slowly while the amethyst dragon sat on Zyana's lap with contentment. Nasuada smiled at the scene before her seemingly relieved while Murtagh patted Thorn's snout and released his palm, looking at it closely.

His silvery gedwey ignasia now had a light purple tint running over its silvery surface, glowing slightly. It throbbed dully as it wove slowly around his palm, leaving a small silver trail behind it until it found its original posistion and became still once again. He looked towards Eragon and Arya who were also examining their own palms in confusion. "What happened?" He asked in a small whisper. Arya looked at him quickly before shrugging her shoulders. "I think we may have underestimated the power of the dragon." She muttered, turning her gaze to the tiny dragon in her sisters arms.

Zyana examined her palm closely and stroked the light purple glowing swirl that had appeared on the surface. It looked nothing like Murtagh's and she wondered what else her dragon had in store for her. _My dragon._ She thought happily._ I'm a rider, I'm actually a rider._ A small smile found her lips and the tiny dragon looked up at her and hummed loudly. Zyana felt a slight brush against her consciousness and ran her fingers over the dragons smooth scales.

She turned to Eragon and Murtagh who were still staring at their hands. "Murtagh, Eragon? Could you get Saphira or Thorn to tell me if it is male or female?"

They looked up at her quickly and nodded, smiling. Thorn was the first to poke his head through the opening and studied the dragon for a long moment before announcing happily that is was female.

"This is wonderful!" Nasuada exclaimed excitedly. "With all these dragons on our side, we will be undefeatable! There's just one thing left to do. Zyana." She turned quickly to face the new rider who looked back at her in puzzlement. "Nasuada?"

"You have to give her a name. Take your time, it has to fit her perfectly." Zyana smiled at her widely. "Indeed. No doubt it will be difficult to find a fitting name, but when I do, it will be perfect."

The young dragon squeaked happily while a small breeze erupted through the tent rustling the papers off the desks and knocking Ilian off his feet.

"This wind today is just uncanny. The weather was perfect a few hours ago, and since that wind storm has finished, there's been a real eerie feeling. Did anyone else notice?" Eragon asked, his eyes wide. Zyana's dragon let out a small squeak that sounded somewhat like a chuckle and all eyes turned to her immediately. When she noticed, she puffed a small cloud of smoke out of her nostrils and hid her head under a wing, curling up in Zyana's skirts.

"It was the dragon!" Arya yelled, cursing herself for not realising sooner. All eyes turned to her immediately, wide with curiosity. "Think about it. The wind only started up when it was actually hatching and ended the second the egg cracked. That can't be coincidence. She really is powerful." She finished in awe. "Can you imagine if she can muster up a storm like that now, what will she be capable of when she is fully grown?"

"Dragon's aren't supposed to get their abilities until they are around a year old though." Eragon pointed out, and Arya shook her head. "This is no ordinary dragon Eragon. My theory is that because she is going to have four abilities, one was developed while still in the egg, while the others will develop as she grows. This is fascinating." She said taking it all in.

Zyana looked at the tiny ball in her lap and wondered how such a small creature could create such a large gust of wind. There was a tiny knock on the tent flap, followed by a husky voice that Zyana recognised as the guard who had given her a difficult time in seeing Nasuada earlier that day. "My Lady. You are needed on the ground. That storm has made a terrible mess, we've lost some tents and the healers have been summoned for the people who were injured. "

Nasuada stood and disappeared out of the tent, muttering a few choice curses as she left.

The riders all exchanged worried looks. "People were injured?" Eragon asked still wide eyed. Arya rolled her emerald eyes teasingly. "Honestly Eragon. What did you expect with a storm that big?" Eragon coloured noticeably and Murtagh let out a small chuckle at his brother's flustered expression and turned to Zyana who had stood quickly and placed the dragon around her shoulders. He gave her a questioning look which she returned with a weak smile. "I have to go to the healer's tent immediately. They will need my help with the injured." She made her way toward the door but Murtagh grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. Zyana caught his eye and they both blushed slightly as Murtagh released her.

"You can't go. No one can know about the hatchling yet, Nasuada still needs to give her ascent that it is safe to do so." He stammered.

"I need to go Murtagh. They rely on me more then you realise. I can't abandon them when they need me most." She argued.

"What will you do about the dragon then? You can't take her with you, especially to the healer hall." Zyana was torn, knowing he was right. The hatchling cried in anguish and rubbed against her hair, making the decision all the more difficult. She reached up and pulled her dragon down and looked into her bright, intelligent eyes which were full of confusion.

"My little one. I will only be gone for a small while, and I will be back the first moment I can. The Varden need me." She told the squeaking hatchling in her arms. It's cries were growing ever louder and Zyana didn't know how much more she could take before she gave in. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Arya. "I will watch her Zyana. She can play with Ilian, and Thorn and Saphira will be here as well. You need not worry about her safety. Go."

Sighing, Zyana pushed her dragon into her sisters arms who took her over to Ilian. She gave one last confused look at Zyana before Ilian nipped her tail playfully, waking her from her misery. Seconds later, her rider was all but forgotten as the pair rolled around the floor in a swirl of green and purple.

"Well, it turns out it wasn't hard to replace me at all." Zyana laughed to herself before hurrying from the tent.

She closed the flap firmly behind her and prepared herself for the sight that that awaited. Turning bravely around, she gasped at the state that the Varden camp. Several large trees were uprooted, some of which had tents tangled in their branches, and various men and women were running around anxiously looking for missing family members or helping clean up the tangled messes that littered the ground.

She shook her head in absolute disbelief, once again finding her thoughts wandering to the power of her dragon and how she could have accomplished what she had at such a young age. She woke from her daze when she heard Nasuada call her name.

"Zyana. Oh, thank god. Your presence is desperately needed in the healer tent. It is already full and more casualties are flowing in with every minute that passes." She said exasperatedly, a slight flushed expression on her face. Zyana nodded and ran in the direction of the tent, not faltering for a second.

Upon arriving, her jaw dropped at the sheer amount of injured people there were, and the extent of their ails. Not wasting a second, she set to work healing those with smaller injuries with magic, but grew weary soon after, with just as many casualties entering as leaving.

She worked long into the night until she grew so weary she could barely stand. The healers thanked her earnestly and bid her rest, saying she would be of more use once she was fresh. Nodding weakly she left the tent, not knowing in which direction she was walking. She felt a hand grab her arm, leading her towards a nearby tent, and became immediately alert.

Zyana turned to face her captor in alarm but relaxed instantly when she realised it was Murtagh. "Murtagh, you scared the life out of me. You really should refrain from doing that in the future." She said yawning. Murtagh smiled. "I'm sorry. You were walking in the wrong direction and I figured you would wish to be taken to your dragon." Her eyes widened at the mention of the hatchling and looked around in alarm hoping no one had heard him mention her. Murtagh's smile widened slightly, and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Zyana. Everyone is either asleep or in the healer tent. No one will hear us at this time of morning."

"Morning?" Zyana asked him slightly confused. Murtagh laughed, not disguising the fatigue in his voice. "Yes. It has been many hours since you went to the healer tent, the people will be waking soon." He nodded towards the pinkish glow that lay on the horizon and Zyana's eyes widened more. "Oh my. I don't have time to rest now, there is much still to do. The tents, the trees. I need to make sure that everything is fine before I can even think about resting." She continued to ramble as Murtagh led her inside her tent, sitting her on her bed. Her dragon woke to Zyana's bell like voice and squeaked with joy, leaping into her riders arms. Zyana sighed with contentment and lay on her bed, curling her dragon in her arms. Murtagh could stand for no longer and found a seat beside Zyana on her bed and within a few moments found himself in a deep slumber beside her.

* * *

"Arya. Have you seen Murtagh or Zyana today?" Nasuada approached the elf with an exhausted sigh. She had not slept the night before, finding herself dragged into several meetings to discuss strategies with the urgals and helping clean up the Varden camp from the previous days events.

The elf looked at the Varden leader and shook her head. "I'm sorry Nasuada, I haven't. My guess would be she is asleep. She was healing all the injured until dawn and in the process used all her energy."

Nasuada nodded in understanding. "Well, we need to conduct another meeting I am afraid. It seems we have much to talk about and so little time to do it in. When she wakens could you come and see me? I need all my riders there, if we can find them." She said, a small smile finding her lips.

"Of course Nasuada. I will begin the search for them right away." Nasuada nodded and walked wearily in the direction of her tent, a worried Arya staring after her. Not having time to linger, Arya set off searching for Eragon, Zyana and Murtagh. She ran into Eragon first who was helping Saphira untangle a tent from a tree branch. When he saw her approaching, his eyes brightened and came straight up to her, leaving Saphira with a large log in her mouth. Blowing a small puff of smoke out of her nostrils, she glared at her rider, but he didn't notice.

"Good morning Arya. The weather has improved much since yesterday I see." He greeted her warmly. She nodded quickly not stopping to exchange pleasantries. "Nasuada has requested an urgent meeting with the riders. You haven't seen Murtagh by any chance?" She asked. Eragon shook his head and offered to help her look, earning an even greater glare from his dragon. She entered his mind briefly, as Arya could tell, and had a quick argument with him before he rose his hand and flicked it, like he was shooing away a fly.

He took Arya's arm and led her in the direction of Murtagh's tent and was startled to find it empty with no evidence that it had been slept in at all. The pair exchanged glances before turning towards Zyana's tent.

Arya approached the entrance and entered without so much as a knock, surprising Eragon who waited outside. Seconds later he heard Arya's bell like voice muttering softly then calling his name to enter. He did as he was bidden and upon entering looked over to the bed which housed Zyana, Murtagh and the dragon hatchling all curled around each other sleeping peacefully. Murtagh had his arm laying on Zyana's hip protectively who had her head resting on his chest, her own arm reaching over his waist and curling around her dragon.

Eragon laughed loudly, rousing the pair slightly, a small groan emitting from Murtagh's throat. Arya smiled and cleared her throat loudly, while Zyana opened one of her bright blue eyes to glare at her. Instead of seeing her sister standing before her, she saw a sleeping Murtagh beside her, his arm around her. She squeaked in surprise, waking Murtagh who removed his arm immediately before sitting up. The pair had both hidden their now colouring faces behind their hair, making the scene before Eragon and Arya all the more comical.

"We didn't... er.... break anything up did we?" Eragon asked, his voice thick with humour.

Murtagh glared at him profusely not saying anything. The hatchling nudged Zyana's arm impatiently, sending her images of food and the emotions of hunger. Glad for a distraction, she bid her dragon stay where she was and muttered quickly she was going to find food for her before quickly leaving her tent, still blushing brightly.

Arya followed her from the tent, still smiling widely while she explained about the meeting that was to take place. Zyana nodded curtly, then grabbed a small pile of deer that Thorn had left uneaten the previous night, before turning back to her tent.

"Yes Arya. I will meet you there. Did Nasuada want me to bring my dragon?" She asked. Arya shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it might be best if you left her where she is for now away from prying eyes." Zyana nodded in agreement and slipped into her tent quickly, relieved when she found Murtagh and Eragon had left. She gave the meat to the squealing hatchling, who devoured it hungrily. When her belly was bulging, the young dragon jumped into her riders lap humming softly.

Zyana stroked her scales and looked down on her warmly. "What am I going to name you?" She asked her, and was not entirely disappointed when she got no response. "You are certainly not making this easy for me." Zyana laughed and ran through several names, none of which fit her. "Aeiha, Fricaya, Hanriah, Du'ne, Salwey." She had felt like she had been running through names for hours, until she remembered the meeting. Cursing softly, she stood and exited the tent, warning her dragon not to leave. She looked at her rider angrily before jumping on her bed and curling into a small purple ball, puffing small bursts of smoke out of her nose. Zyana smiled at her warmly and ran towards Nasuada's tent. Upon arriving, she was dismayed to find Eragon, Arya and Murtagh already seated with Nasuada at the head of the table, her bloodshot eyes looking at her wearily.

"Ah, Zyana. It is good to see you. Slept well I trust?" She asked pleasantly. Eragon and Arya snickered softly between themselves and all Zyana could do was nod and take the only vacant seat next to Murtagh who hid his face behind his hair.

Nasuada ignored the two laughing riders and began the meeting.

"Let us proceed. I am holding a formal assembly for the Varden tomorrow to announce our new dragon riders. You will be expected to saw a few small words, they don't have to be too glamorous, just say how you will help the Varden's cause, etc." She rested her head in her hands.

She remained silent for a moment before seeming to wake herself. "So, Zyana, you must keep your dragon hidden until the morrow when it will be announced. Then you will begin your training. You will need to fly to Ellesmera as soon as possible where you will be safe from the empire until Ilian and the hatchling are strong enough to bear you for the journey home."

Zyana's face lit up immediately. "I'm going back to Ellesmera?! And so soon!" Nasuada smiled at her enthusiasm and bid them go prepare their speeches and get into contact with the elf queen which Zyana did enthusiastically.

She ran to her tent immediately, closely followed by Arya, and pulled the mirror out of her drawer, muttering a spell. Almost immediately the image changed from the two smiling elves to the room that they had seen last time, only it wasn't empty. There was a figure leaning over a desk attentively, seemingly absorbed in what the papers before her stated, not realising she was being watched.

"Mother." Arya called into the mirror, making the elf in the room jump slightly. She turned and took in the sight of her daughters and grabbed hold of the mirror enthusiastically. "Arya. Zyana. My, this is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Islanzadi asked, her beautiful smile gracing her features.

"Mother. We have much news to tell you." Zyana said and nodded to Arya who showed her glowing palm to the mirror. Islanzadi gasped. "You are a rider? This is wonderful! Where is your dragon?" she asked.

"He is with Thorn, learning a few of the easier dragon manoeuvrers." She said proudly. Zyana could not contain her excitement and flashed her own palm to her mother, earning another gasp. The small amethyst dragon then sat on Zyana's lap and stared at the elf on the other side with avid curiosity. "That is the dragon? My, it is absolutely beautiful." The elf queen laughed.

"Indeed _she_ is beautiful mother. But you will just have to wait to see her in real life. She is much more perfect then you believe." Zyana boasted proudly.

Islanzadi raised an eyebrow questioningly, then asked what she meant by seeing her in real life.

"We are coming home." Zyana smiled widely.

**So... I am sorry that this chapter sucked, I wrote it at something like three in the morning and haven't had a proper chance to edit. Please review and tell me what you thought. This story is going to get more interesting... I promise!!**


	12. Speeches and Spirit Energy

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! You are all so amazing, I love you all!!**

Zyana woke the next morning with a small smile on her bright red lips by the sun bearing down on her fair skin, warming her right through. She heard the quiet snores of her dragon beside her, and her smile widened slightly as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. The tiny dragon beside her growled quietly in protest, but Zyana ignored her and made her way over to her dresser where she began rummaging through her belongings, trying to find something suitable to wear.

After sifting through several gowns, she laid eyes on a bright blue dress with violet lining and small darker purple flowers along the nape of the neck area, making them look like a necklace. She put it on and relished the feel of the fine silk as it ran over her skin. As she tied the lace at the front, she turned to face the mirror and was delighted to see that it fit her perfectly, the long skirt falling from her hips elegantly.

After admiring herself for a few moments, she began working on her hair which she tied back into a long raven coloured plait that fell half way down her back.

She heard faint footsteps approaching her tent before Arya entered hurriedly, a chirping Ilian perched happily on her shoulders. She was wearing an emerald gown that complimented her eyes and fair skin perfectly, and wore a proud smile on her face as she laid eyes on her sister. "You look absolutely wonderful Zyana!" She exclaimed as she shifted uncomfortably in her dress.

"As do you Arya. But you really should stop fidgeting; you need to learn to feel at home in gowns, we have to set an example after all." Zyana laughed.

"I know, I know. But I don't think I will ever be able to even walk in this thing," Arya pulled at her skirts agitatedly, sighing. "Let alone ride!" She took a seat next to her sister and began playing with her own hair, pulling it up into an elegant bun with two small curls falling in front of her pointed ears.

"How is the speech going?" Zyana asked to take her sisters mind away from the discomfort she felt, and it seemed to work. Arya rested her head in her hands and sighed loudly. "I was actually going to make it up as I go; I'm better at thinking in the moment. How about you? Have you decided what you are going to say?"

Zyana shrugged. "I have some idea, but I'll word it better when I'm actually up there."

Arya nodded her understanding and turned her gaze to the two dragons on Zyana's bed. Ilian had managed to wake the other hatchling and they were now playing happily together, seemingly forgetting all about their riders. Both girls shook their heads before Arya turned towards Zyana.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" She asked, but Zyana shook her head.

"Not yet, but I will know what her name will be when I hear it." She said smiling, not taking her eyes from the two dragons for a second. After some time Ilian got bored and sat upon Arya's lap, making himself comfortable in her skirts. He turned his gaze to his rider and hummed loudly before the amethyst hatchling jumped next to him, biting him forcefully on the tip of his tail. He growled at her quietly, and she shied away slowly. After a few seconds she would try again and earn the same response from the emerald hatchling, but after half an hour of the same treatment, Ilian became bored and ignored her, making her cry out in annoyance. Not liking the way the other hatchling was treating her, she created a small gust of wind that pushed Ilian off his riders lap and onto the floor with a small thud. Ilian puffed smoke out of his nostrils angrily before jumping back to Arya and curling up into a small angry ball.

Both Zyana and Arya laughed quietly when the amethyst dragon finally gave up, sulking into her riders skirt slowly. "My, she is feisty isn't she?" Arya said to her sister who nodded.

"Unfortunately." Zyana giggled, earning a small glare from the dragon in her lap. "I mean that in the best possible way, little one." She retorted quickly, but the hatchling just rolled her eyes.

Arya chuckled quietly before saying her energy and spirit would be the death of Zyana.

_Energy._ Zyana thought to herself. _Spirit._ _Spirit energy!_ She looked at the tiny dragon in her lap who was now staring at her intently. "Ohrana." Zyana said aloud earning a low hum of contentment from her dragon. She repeated the name a few more times and turned to a smiling Arya. "It is perfect!! Spirit energy, I couldn't have thought of a more fitting name even if I had wanted to!" Arya said loudly, her smile widening with every word that left her mouth. Zyana returned her smile and heard footsteps approach her tent. Alarmed, both girls rose, cradling their dragons in their arms and watched as the flap opened to reveal Murtagh and Eragon.

They looked as if they were about to say something, but stopped in their tracks when they saw the two women standing regally in the middle of the room. Eragon's mouth dropped open to form a perfect 'o' shape while Murtagh stood in the doorway, unable to speak or move. The girls exchanged glances quickly before asking what it was they wanted. Murtagh shook himself out of his reverie, blushing slightly before saying, "Nasuada says that she is getting the crowd assembled, so you have around five minutes." He looked at Eragon who had not moved a muscle and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch." Eragon grumbled before blushing profusely.

"I... Er... You..." He stuttered quickly, unable to form a coherent sentence. The elves smiled slightly and placed their dragons on the ground beside each other.

"Thank you. We were getting bored just sitting here, the dragon's aren't very good company." Zyana laughed motioning to the two hatchlings who were once again wrestling roughly. "That is all that they want to do. It was cute for the first seven hours, but now..?" She shook her head. "Does the crowd know why they are being called?"

Murtagh shrugged. "I think they might have some idea because they've seen Ilian with Arya, but I don't think they know about..." He turned his eyes towards the amethyst hatchling. "Do you have a name for her yet?" He asked Zyana, his brown eyes staring at her intently, making her blush slightly. She smiled warmly towards her dragon then turned back to Murtagh. "I have."

The tent fell into silence for a few seconds before Murtagh broke it. "Well? What is it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait to find out, just like everyone else." Zyana replied, her eyes dancing at Murtagh's shocked expression. "What? You can't do that! I'm your friend! Tell me!"

She shook her head smiling at him cheekily. "Nope. My dragon will not permit that."

He sighed and shook his head knowing there was no point in arguing. "Fine, you win this once, but next time, you won't be so lucky." The smile on Zyana's face widened triumphantly as she picked up Ohrana. "Oh, we shall see about that." She said as she exited the tent with a laughing Arya close behind holding Ilian.

Ohrana squeaked happily at seeing the world around her for the first time and her rider pulled her close, hugging her warmly. The hatchling struggled and Zyana released her slightly before stepping into the pavilion where the announcement was to be made. Eragon and Murtagh smiled wishing them luck. "You will be fine. You always are." Eragon said, blushing slightly before leaving to find Saphira. Murtagh smiled at Zyana warmly. "Good luck to both of you. The Varden will be proud to have you for riders." His cheeks coloured slightly before muttering, "You look beautiful."

Zyana was relieved when he ran out the door so quickly he had missed the colour rising in her cheeks. Arya turned her sister toward her and laughed at her flushed expression. She looked as if she were about to say something when Nasuada's voice echoed through the crowd calling Arya and Ilian to the stand. Zyana wished her luck and ran through her speech one more time before she was confident she was ready.

She looked at Ohrana who was eyeing the room around her curiously, sniffing at the items that lay scattered around. Seeming to know her riders gaze was on her, she turned to Zyana immediately and ran towards her, nudging her legs. Zyana picked her up and sat her on her shoulders before she heard the end of her sisters speech and the crowd scream in exhilaration. As the crowds cheers died, she heard Nasuada call her to the dais, and took a few deep breaths as she checked her appearance.

"Are you ready Ohrana? This is it." She asked her dragon who hummed in answer, and turned towards the door.

She made her way into the sunlight and the crowd became silent as they beheld the small amethyst dragon on her shoulders. Ohrana held her head high and proud and Zyana rolled her eyes. "You make a great first impression don't you?" She laughed before stepping up on the podium.

She looked to her side and saw Nasuada, Arya and Ilian seated in a straight line, giving her reassuring glances. She drew a deep breath and began.

"People of the Varden. I have someone I would like you all to meet, my dragon, Ohrana." The crowd gasped as the dragon jumped from her riders shoulders and landed on the podium in front of her, blowing a small puff of smoke from her nose. 'Show off' Zyana muttered so only her dragon could hear. Ohrana turned to her briefly, then resumed her proud stance for the crowd. Zyana rolled her eyes slowly and continued.

"She hatched for me yesterday, but she is no ordinary dragon. She is different, and Galbatorix would do anything in his power to get her." She then went on to explain how Ohrana was an elemental dragon and that it was actually the tiny dragon before her who had caused the storm the previous day. Some of the crowd fell into a stunned silence while others gasped at every sentence that left her mouth. Turning her gaze to the two larger dragons, she looked at Murtagh who sat comfortably on Thorn's saddle and gave him a confident smile before she continued.

"So now you understand why we have kept her egg hidden. The evil King is weaker than ever now, but still stands strong. He is a formidable enemy even at his weakest with the numbers on his side, but he will not win this war. We will, and not only because of the dragons on our side, it will be because of you all who are standing in front of me.

We fight because we dream of a better land, a land with freedom, a land of prosperity. We fight because we want to be free of the old Kings reign, and rest assured, we will see him fall. We fight for our children, who, after this war, will not live every day in fear, wondering if it will be their last. These are the reasons we fight, and will win because of what we are fighting for, not because we are being ordered to by a crazy old man.

Some of us will die, but those who don't will look back on this day when they are old and grey and know they have earned to live everyday in between. So now, the people of the Varden. Who will help us bring about the end of the old King and create a new, brighter land with no worries or hardship?" A deafening cheer fell over the pavilion as the crowd stood on their chairs in exhilaration, cheering all the riders names.

Zyana turned to Murtagh who smiled at her proudly as a roar erupted from his dragons throat, followed by one from Saphira. Even as Zyana stepped down from the podium and took a seat next to her sister, the crowd didn't cease to yell, but when Nasuada walked to the dais and raised a hand, an eerie silence enveloped them.

"So, now you have all met our two new riders and their dragons. There will be a feast tonight in their honour and I expect all to be there. Thank you for all your attention, but this meeting is now over, and you may leave." She bowed her head regally before stepping down from the podium, making her way towards the riders.

"What wonderful speeches! You have done the Varden proud, both of you." She said smiling. "Zyana, you spoke like a queen, and I'm sure when Islanzadi finds out about this, she would be most proud." Zyana beamed at the compliment, and asked her when they would be leaving for Ellesmera.

"Within a week I should say. It would give your dragons a little more time to develop and get to know their feet." She smiled at Ilian and Ohrana who were happily perched on their riders shoulders, proud expressions written on their faces. Turning her gaze back to the two women, she said, "I best be off. I have to prepare this feast for tonight."

"You didn't have to do anything Nasuada. We know you are busy enough as it is, and we don't want to disturb your schedule." Arya said, but Nasuada waved a hand, dismissing her apologetic tone. "Believe me, it is no trouble, and the people need a night of festivities and music. You would agree with me there would you not Arya?" Arya nodded, thanking the Varden leader before Nasuada disappeared out the door, giving way to Eragon and Murtagh. The pair had huge smiles on their faces and congratulated both women eagerly.

"You both spoke wonderfully!" Eragon enthused while Murtagh hugged them happily.

"Thank you, but it was nothing, really. We are Islanzadi's daughters; it's expected of us, even at a young age." Zyana replied smiling. Arya nodded in agreement.

"Yes, very true. Now I don't know about you, but I need to get out of this dress and into some trousers." Arya laughed as Zyana shook her head.

"I wouldn't bother Arya, you will just have to get back into it in a few hours anyway." She said as her sister made her way towards the door.

"Yes, but those few hours will be spent in comfort." Arya retorted already half way out the door, a small smile on her lips.

Eragon and Murtagh laughed after her as Zyana continued shaking her head, her plait swaying across her back rhythmically. Ohrana jumped from her riders shoulders and puffed a small cloud of smoke out of her nose in slight annoyance at being disturbed and walked across the room proudly. Zyana crept up behind her and pulled her into a hug, asking if she would like to go to see the outside world properly and play with Thorn and Saphira.

Ohrana hummed in response as Zyana began towards the door with Eragon and Murtagh close behind. "Saphira and Thorn are flying, but they are going to meet us in the clearing in a few minutes." Murtagh said to Zyana.

"Excellent, and maybe they might even be able to show her some of the things they were teaching Ilian." She added as she made her way into the sunlight, her skirt flowing around her glamorously. Murtagh nodded, saying his dragon would like that. They exchanged small smiles before arriving at the clearing where Thorn and Saphira were landing, their large wings beating dust into the air, forming a small brown cloud. Ohrana ran up to the two larger dragons happily, overjoyed at seeing others of her kind, and began playing with Saphira's long blue tail. Saphira twitched it happily and began conversing with Eragon, which he relayed to the other riders.

"She says that she can watch Ohrana for a while if you would like a break, Zyana. Her and Thorn would like to start her training while she is still young, they say the younger, the better. What do you think?"

Zyana sighed. "You know, that sounds amazing, thank you Saphira." A smile found its way onto her lips as she looked at her dragon who was still absentmindedly playing. Ohrana, seeming to sense her riders eyes on her looked up. "I'm going to go for a small walk Ohrana, I need you to stay here and play with Saphira and Thorn. I will be back soon, don't worry." She went up to the hatchling and stroked her scales softly, a low hum emitting from the base of her throat.

_Zyana._ Came a small voice in her head, and she looked up in alarm, unsure of the cause. She glanced at Murtagh and Eragon who were conversing with their own dragons and became sure she imagined it. When it sounded again, she turned toward her dragon who had her bright amethyst eyes on her.

_Zyana._

**What do you think? Did you like the speech? Ohrana's name? Her first words? Please tell me in a review. They really keep me inspired!!**


	13. First Steps

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter is what you were hoping for! Sorry if the time shifts are a little confusing!! On with the chapter!**

**Two weeks earlier.**

"What do you mean gone?" Galbatorix screamed at the girl before him who had shifted her dark brown eyes to the floor. "Your Majesty. It was the dragon rider Murtagh," She spat the name in complete distaste. "He and his brother, the other rider, had come disguised. No one could tell-"

The tyrant King roared loudly, cutting her off abruptly before eyeing her down with his world famous glare. "How? How could they have found it without your help? It was hidden securely and guarded with the most complex magic this world has ever known. They couldn't have just slipped onto the trap door, it was in the middle of nowhere!"

"Majesty. I-"

"No Jaslyn, I have heard enough of your petty excuses. If you weren't so important to the empire I would see to it myself that you wouldn't see another sunrise," Jaslyn flinched at the words, but remained calm. "But because you are, see to it immediately that both eggs are found, else you wish for death."

She nodded her head weakly and looked the King in the eyes. "Of course your majesty, I will not let you down again." She inclined her head slowly.

"Good. See to it you don't. Now be gone, and return with both eggs swiftly, daughter, else the fate of all we know be destroyed by those renegade traitors the Varden."

"Yes sir." She turned quickly and made her way to the door, the Kings glares still boring savagely into the back of her neck.

* * *

Jaslyn rode with a fierce determination out of the castle walls and into the desolate barren lands that were the outskirts of the kingdom. Her bright red cape billowing in the wind behind her majestically, she held her gaze forward, spurring the white stallion below her forward, his ears flicking back and forth as she spoke.

For hours she rode without stopping, not knowing where to even begin her search. The dark clouds that hung over the empire sinisterly were beginning to lift, revealing the blue skies that were a rare sight within the Kingdom.

After a short time, she came across a row of large trees with a foreboding air around it. She smiled and turned towards them spurring her horse faster than ever, darting through them at a flying pace. As the trees grew ever thicker and harder manoeuvre around, she dismounted, deciding it would be safer to continue on foot. She grabbed the horses reigns and directed him slowly through the tall trees, soon losing sight of the bright sky above them to the canopies that loomed overhead.

Within a few hours, the trees became thinner and less consistent, giving way to a few loose rays of the darkening sun, revealing it was near dusk.

Wanting to be out of the forest by the time the sun set, she broke into a sprint, dodging through vines and over logs. After running for what felt like hours and not seeing the end of the trees, she became fatigued and slowed slightly. Deciding to continue, she closed her eyes for a second before a large object collided with her foot, throwing her immediately off balance. She plummeted to the forest floor, landing with a dull thud.

**Back to the present:**

_Zyana. _The small voice repeated itself once again, becoming slightly louder and more urgent than before. Zyana gasped loudly, drawing the attention of Murtagh and Eragon towards her, questioning expressions written on their features.

"She just said my name." She whispered, not taking her eyes from her dragon.

"What? That is wonderful!" Murtagh enthused, pulling her into a hug which Ohrana joined seconds later.

_Zyana! _Ohrana projected her thoughts to all who were in range, small smiles finding their lips. _Zyana. Zyana. Zyana. Ohrana. _

"Yes, Ohrana is your name." She said with a large smile. "I didn't realise how quickly she would grow."

"Yes, I know what you mean. Before you know it, you'll be flying with her." Eragon smiled. Ohrana lifted her head at the mention of flying and began to flap her wings slowly, stirring the dust on the ground.

_Fly?_ She asked curiously, still staring at her rider. "Yes Ohrana, flying. You still need to grow a little more before you will be able to though." Zyana smiled at her dragon warmly as she slowly made her way towards her rider and rubbed against her legs. She was now about the size of a small dog, making it hard for Zyana to keep her balance.

_Zyana. _She said once more before Arya approached with Ilian strutting proudly behind her. _Ilian! _Ohrana jumped at seeing the other hatchling who responded with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

_Ohrana!_ He yelled in response, projecting his thoughts so everyone could hear him clearly. The two began playing eagerly as Zyana smiled at Arya. "He spoke too?"

"Yes, just this morning." Arya beamed proudly at her dragon. "His first word was my name."

"Ohrana's too. It is absolutely amazing!" Zyana enthused, turning towards the two larger dragons who were watching the hatchlings wrestle with curiosity.

"I better leave them, Saphira and Thorn would like to train Ohrana." She said to Arya who nodded.

"Yes. I'll leave Ilian as well. The sooner they start learning and training, the sooner we can get rid of the tyrant king."

They turned and bid their dragons good bye, but got no response, the hatchlings being too absorbed in each other. Rolling their eyes, the elves walked to where Murtagh and Eragon were standing, deep in conversation.

As they approached, the two riders ceased talking and turned towards them, large smiles plastered on their faces. "I am going to start packing, no doubt we'll leave in a few days, and it would probably be best if we were ready in advance should we have to leave sooner." Zyana said as she passed them, obviously eager to return to Ellesmera. Murtagh watched intently as she disappeared into her tent, the flap closing elegantly behind her.

He turned his gaze back to the other riders and coloured slightly at seeing their questioning expressions before hiding his face behind his hair, their low chuckles barely audible.

"I think I'll go find Thorn and fly for a while." He said, taking off in the direction of Zyana's tent, his dragon watching him curiously.

"Er, Murtagh. Thorn is that way." Eragon retorted pointing his thumb behind him, a large smile on his lips. "And he is busy helping Saphira train the hatchlings, or have you forgotten already."

Murtagh glared at his brother half heartedly. "No. I was just... um, going this way." He said hurriedly before running in the opposite direction.

Arya and Eragon exchanged small smiles as they watched him disappear into his own tent, and began walking in the direction of the lake, talking idly, enjoying the pleasant day ahead of them.

* * *

Hours passed as Eragon and Arya sat beside the lake, talking and laughing happily, singing flowers and enjoying each other's company. As the sun was slowly beginning to settle down behind the horizon, a swirl of colours following it in its trail reflecting off the normally clear water of the lake, a blissful silence enveloped the pair as they watched on, listening to the birds chirping happily overhead.

"What a beautiful sunset." Eragon whispered quietly, almost as if he didn't want to disturb the life around them. Arya nodded in agreement, but remained silent. Eragon blushed slightly and stared at Arya straight in the face, the golden light illuminating her features perfectly. "Arya." He started. She turned and looked him straight in the face, slight puzzlement in her expression. "Yes, Eragon?"

Eragon wanted nothing more at that moment to tell her how much he loved her, how much he had always loved her, since that very first dream, but he remembered all his other attempts at winning her affection and sighed deeply. Yes, it was true she had been more at ease and happier over these past few weeks, and that had only made him grow to love her more, but he couldn't bear rejection yet again. He shifted his eyes to the flower they had sung together and said that they should probably return. "The feast will start soon and we need to get ready. Nasuada expects it of us to look our best." He stood and glanced at Arya again and was confused to see disappointment written on her face. Seeing him watching her, she quickly smiled, all trace of it vanishing as she did so. "Yes, I agree, but I do not relish the thought of putting that... thing back on."

Eragon laughed loudly and began walking back in the direction they came, happy just to be close to the elf at his side.

* * *

The riders arrived at the feast together, all smiling and clad in their best clothes, Zyana and Arya's of elven make while Murtagh and Eragon wore silk fit for kings. Upon their approach, the large crowd stood and cheered loudly as Nasuada smiled and formally introduced them. Ilian and Ohrana walked proudly in front of their riders, releasing small bursts of smoke from their nostrils with every step, earning awed expressions from those they passed while Saphira and Thorn followed up the rear majestically, seemingly lost in their own conversation.

As they approached the large table that was at the head of the congregation, Nasuada greeted them warmly and bade them sit where the crowd could see them clearly. They did as she bid, slightly self-consciously, and smiled nervously out to the crowd.

"People of the Varden," Nasuada cried. "I give you our riders!" the crowd cheered again as the riders waved slightly. "Now that the guests of honour have arrived, let the feasting begin!"

Several dwarves emerged from the neighbouring tent carrying trays of the finest food and sitting them on the table in front of the riders and Nasuada, then made their way around to the others. Murtagh grabbed a plate the second the food was laid on the table and piled it high with roasted duck. Eragon, Arya and Zyana all stared at his plate in distaste and began filling their own with the fresh berries that the chefs had picked earlier that day specially.

Zyana, who was seated between the Varden leader and Arya began to speak to Nasuada, asking the details of the coming trip. Nasuada laughed loudly and told her everything was being taken care of and they would be able to leave within the next few days. Zyana smiled at her then looked over at Ohrana who was showing off, creating small bursts of wind, leaving everyone gobsmacked. "Nasuada?" She began.

"Yes Zyana? Is there something on your mind?"

"Actually, I was wondering, and I hope you don't mind me asking, if you were disappointed when Ohrana chose me. I mean, when she first hatched, she went straight to you, not even giving me a second glance, and afterwards, I felt as if I had stolen her from you." Zyana whispered.

Nasuada laughed heartedly at the question and answered, "No, I was not disappointed in the least! When she first came to me my first thought was 'please not me.' I have too much responsibility as it is and becoming a rider would just add to the pressure. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I wouldn't like to be a rider, but not with everything that is going on. My place is beside my people, not the skies." She smiled at Zyana. "And believe me, I think Ohrana is very wise to choose you. I knew you were special the second I saw you, and no doubt there is much in your future."

Zyana smiled at her warmly and thanked her before turning her attention to the dwarves who were clearing a space on the floor for music and dancing. The second the music began, Eragon grabbed Arya's arm and whisked her onto the dance floor, her bell like laughter echoing through the crowd. Zyana smiled at her sister and watched them dance while talking with Murtagh and Nasuada. As the music grew louder, more of the congregation began to dance as well.

"Ahem, er, Lady Zyana?" A deep nervous voice came from almost out of nowhere. Zyana turned quickly to see a man around Murtagh's age with blond shaggy hair that covered his bright grey eyes standing beside her, uneasily shifting the ground below his feet. "I... My name is Ahnon. I was... wondering... if, maybe... you would like to.... dance?" He stammered quickly, not meeting her gaze. Zyana blushed slightly at not having noticed him, and smiled as she stood, saying that nothing would give her greater pleasure.

Ahnon's face lit up at her acceptance and eagerly led her to the floor, placing her hand in the crook of his arm. They waited for the next song to begin and as they twirled and spun in large circles, Zyana couldn't help but laugh at the freedom she felt. She glanced back at her table and took sight of Murtagh who was red in the face with rage, and... jealously? She was so startled she stepped on Ahnon's foot and tripped him, falling to the ground with him. She laughed nervously and waved off his many apologies saying it was her fault. "I'm sorry, Ohrana distracted me." Zyana stood and glanced at the table quickly, only to find Murtagh's seat empty. She looked around hastily, but found no sign of him.

"Lady? Are you alright?" Ahnon asked, his voice thick with concern. Zyana nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just eager for the next dance. Are you ready?"

* * *

Murtagh stormed out of the clearing swiftly, too full of rage to stay anywhere near the celebrations. _She probably won't even notice I'm gone._ He thought bitterly as he found a secluded log and made himself comfortable. _That _Ahnon _will make sure of that._

_Child?_ Thorns concerned voice entered his head and he groaned in annoyance.

_Not now Thorn. I'm busy._

_I can see that, sitting on a log wallowing in self pity when the rest of the Varden is celebrating at the feast Nasuada held for _you. _What troubles you this much?_

Murtagh stopped suddenly. What was troubling him? There was nothing between him and Zyana. He didn't have any romantic feelings for her and even if he did, he didn't control who she saw. _Nothing Thorn. _He replied shaking his head.

_It isn't nothing. Tell me._ Thorn pushed the connection deeper into his riders mind and saw the scene.

_Thorn! _Murtagh protested, but his dragon ignored him.

_Ah, Murtagh. Jealousy is as green and deadly as a snake. Don't let it envelope you. _

_I'm not jealous. I don't care who she sees and what she does. We are only friends and that is all. _

Thorn sighed loudly. _Then why are you out here and not at the feast? _He asked.

_I... It was getting crowded. I needed air._

Thorn chuckled quietly at his answer. _Murtagh, the crowd was nowhere near you and the feast is outside where there is plenty of air. Now if you don't have any interest in Zyana, this shouldn't bother you. _

_It doesn't bother me. _

The large red dragon sighed again. _Then that brings us back to the beginning. If it doesn't bother you, then why are you out here?_

_I don't know. I just am._

_Murtagh, go back to the feast and have a good night. No one will remember a thing in the morning, a lot of rum is being consumed. I suggest you have one yourself. _

Murtagh smiled._ Alright, but only because I like the rum._

Thorn chuckled._ Mmm. If that's the case, you better hurry, it's going quickly. _

**I am so sorry about this chapter!! I just proof read it and I think its my worst by far!! I had so much trouble writing it you would not believe, with writers block and extreme tiredness!! **

**The next chpater will be better. Please review and tell me what you thought, it will help improve the next one.**


	14. Bitter Resentment

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, I had a terrible case of writers block. Hope you enjoy it!!**

Mur_tagh. _Thorn called soothingly to his rider. _It is time to get up. _Murtagh groaned at his throbbing head and rolled over away from the bright light that had enveloped him, but was dismayed to find it was only worse the other side. Pulling his head under his blankets, he closed his eyes tighter, trying to ignore the increasing pain in his belly.

_Murtagh! Rise, now! _Thorn said again, this time only more persistent. Murtagh let out a groan, but still did not budge. The great red dragon roared loudly, making Murtagh lift the covers just enough for him to see Thorn's shadow on the inside of his tent and glared irritably at it. _Thorn! Why did you do that? You know my head is pounding! _He thought angrily, not being able to bring himself to open his mouth and use his voice.

Thorn walked over to the entrance and pushed his head through the flap, smiling a large toothy grin at his rider. _Don't look at me like that! This is not funny! _

_Ah, Murtagh. I do not envy you this fine day, but you have slept for too long. The sun is already high in the sky. _

_I can tell. It is too bright. Do me a favour and fly in front of it so it's not in my eyes._

Thorn leaned forward and pulled Murtagh's sheets to the floor, efficiently pulling him down after them. Murtagh groaned in pain and clutched his head, glaring furiously at his dragon, squinting as the sun blared brightly on his face.

_Thorn! What was that for?_

The great red dragon chuckled slightly and said, _Do I really have to answer that? Honestly Murtagh, you need to get up_ _and enjoy this glorious day while it lasts. Come and fly with me, the fresh air will clear your head._

Murtagh groaned again and reluctantly sat up, only to find the room was spinning uncontrollably. He leaned forward and retched violently. Thorn sighed and sent him some of his energy which soon cleared up his headache and stopped the room spinning, but didn't pacify the retching pain in his belly.

_Murtagh, let us go for a short fly by the lake. It will make you feel better. _Thorn urged, getting a reluctant nod from Murtagh. _Alright Thorn. You win. _He said as he picked himself up off the floor and hobbled to his dragon.

_

* * *

_

Thorn. What happened last night? I can't remember a thing.

Murtagh asked, rubbing his temples slowly as they flew through the clouds. Thorn chuckled loudly beneath him, and turned his large crimson head to his rider, a look of amusement in his eyes.

_What? What did I do? _He asked suddenly worried. Thorn hummed and showed him the events from the previous night, beginning with the feast, then the dancing, moving onto the rum Murtagh drank and then finally, showed him the images of him making a fool of himself, stumbling around in a failed attempt at dancing. His face blushed crimson at the thought of how he would have looked to the Varden, then Zyana's smiling face wove its way into his mind and the colour drained away almost as quickly as it had appeared. _Oh God. Zyana. _He thought exasperatedly, running a hand through his dark hair. Thorn chuckled again and said, _I thought you had no feelings for her._

Murtagh blushed slightly._ I don't. She's my friend, I don't want her to get the wrong idea about me. _

_Oh? What then of Eragon and Arya? Nasuada? You don't seem to be worried about what your other friends would think._

Murtagh paused for a second. _Yes I am, they are just as important to me as Zyana is, and I want them to think highly of me. _

Thorn rolled his eyes slightly. _Mm. I believe you. _He said sarcastically. _But you don't have to worry about Zyana thinking any less of you, she drank just as much as you did. _

He did a small back flip in the air and began plummeting towards the ground as fast as he could in a nose dive, earning a cry of surprise and exhilaration from his rider. What felt like seconds later, they came into contact with the icy cold water of the lake, creating a small tidal wave at the impact. Murtagh released himself from the saddle and pushed away from Thorn, swimming freely just below the surface. He swam happily like that until his lungs could take no more then he regretfully rose to the surface to see a smiling Thorn waiting for him.

_How do you feel now?_ He asked his rider who was laughing and splashing in the waves Thorn had created.

_Fantastic! My stomach ache has even cleared up! I feel so free, I could stay here forever._

Thorn laughed._ I told you a swim would do you good. When will you start listening to me? _Murtagh shrugged.

_Probably never. You know me Thorn, the day I start listening to the giant red lizard who lives in my head will be the day the world comes to an end. _He laughed. Thorn threw him a glare and took to the skies, flapping his wings heavily creating a large wave that crashed over Murtagh pushing him under the water. When he rose from the depths he coughed up a large amount of water before returning his dragons glare.

_Alright, I take back the part about the world ending. Maybe when pigs fly. _He chuckled between coughing spurts. Thorn blew a small flame out of his nostrils and grudgingly bade his rider get back into the saddle.

_It's time to return to the encampment, no doubt Zyana will be wondering what has become of you. _Murtagh fell silent and reluctantly climbed onto Thorns back before they took off into the air.

* * *

Zyana walked proudly through the tents with Ohrana close behind, continually taking in the sights around her. She was constantly exploring her riders mind, finding the names of objects she passed and repeated them back to Zyana who nodded happily with each word that wove itself through her mind.

"Zyana." Came a smooth voice behind her. She stopped walking and turned around to see a smiling Nasuada running towards her quickly. "Zyana. How are you?" She asked hurriedly, catching her breath. The half elf raised an eyebrow slightly at the Varden leader and almost suspiciously replied, "I am fine Nasuada. Thank you. And you?"

"How long do you think it will be before you leave for Ellesmera?" Nasuada inquired hastily, not bothering to answer Zyana's question. Zyana shrugged. "I am not sure, my lady. I have been ready to leave for the last week now, but I'm afraid I can't say the same for the others. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I was just thinking the sooner you leave, the more time you will be able to spend training with the elves before it is time to take down the king and every moment counts." Zyana's eyes sparkled with excitement at the mention of her returning to her homeland and smiled enthusiastically. "Yes, I agree. As soon as I see the others, I will let them know and we will hopefully leave not long after if it pleases you."

Nasuada nodded. "Yes, thankyou Zyana. If you need anything for your journeying please do not hesitate to let it be known."

"Of course Nasuada." She lifted two fingers to her lips in the elven gesture which Nasuada immediately returned. Flashing her one last smile, Nasuada disappeared into her crimson tent, her guards watching after her protectively.

Zyana turned towards her dragon and beamed radiantly at her. _Can you believe it Ohrana? We are going to Ellesmera! _

Ohrana danced around her feet with great energy, almost knocking Zyana off her feet.

_Home Zyana! Go Home! _She sung happily, mimicking her riders excitement. Zyana smiled at the young dragon warmly.

_Yes, but before we do, we need to find Arya, Eragon and Murtagh to tell them. Do you know where I could find them? _

Ohrana nodded, saying she could find them for her and retreated into her mind. Zyana sat beside her dragon and pulled her into her lap while she spoke with the others, absentmindedly running her fingers over her scales.

_Ilian and Arya are in Arya's tent, Murtagh and Thorn are flying and Saphira is hunting. They come back now. _Ohrana said seconds later, closing her eyes, happily humming at the contact with her rider.

_Can you tell them all to meet at Arya's tent if she'll have us? We need to prepare. _Zyana asked.

_Already have Zyana. They come now. Ilian and Arya await already. _

Zyana nodded and stood quickly, moving the small dragon onto her shoulders in one fluent and swift movement. _Ow, Ohrana. You're getting heavier, I don't think I'll be able to support you for much longer. _

The young amethyst dragon puffed smoke out of her nose slightly irritated as her rider began in the direction of Arya's tent, her long violet skirts flowing freely behind her. As Arya's tent came into view, Ohrana leapt from Zyana's shoulders and glided smoothly through the entrance, bumping into Arya who was frantically tidying her things. "Ow, Ohrana! You startled me." She looked around briefly, "Where is Zyana?"

"I'm right here." Zyana said with a large smile on her face as she entered the tent. "Sorry about Ohrana. Gliding is her new favourite trick."

Arya returned her smile and nodded. "Ilian's too. I'm always telling him to go outside if he wishes to practice, but he never listens." She shook her head. "He keeps knocking everything around and thinks it all a game. What did you wish to speak to us about?"

"I will wait until the others arrive, it will be easier that way." Zyana replied, scooping up the small hand mirror they had used to contact the elven queen off the floor, noticing it had a small crack. Arya looked over her sister's shoulder and ran a hand through her hair. "Looks like Ilian will have bad luck for the next few years," she laughed as she took the mirror and examined it carefully. "Just what we need."

Zyana laughed softly, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders. "I never knew you believed in that nonsense."

"I don't usually, but this war has shown me things I never thought possible." She replied, returning her sisters smile. They were interrupted by large wing beats outside, and Arya immediately began cleaning again, suddenly conscious of the mess that lay around her. Zyana shook her head and began helping her as Eragon entered the tent smiling.

"Good day to you both. How do you feel after last night?" He asked. "I was fine this morning, I didn't drink anywhere as much as Murtagh or Zyana did." Arya laughed, turning to her sister. "And fortunately, I still remember the entire evening."

Zyana blushed. "Yes, I... er, I was feeling ill this morning but Ohrana made me better as I woke. I'm not sure how she did, but I'm thankful." She looked at Ohrana who was sitting beside Ilian, looking up at her with bright amethyst eyes.

_Anytime Zyana. _She said. Zyana turned back to Eragon, her smile widening. He looked at her with curiosity, but before he could ask, she asked him how he fared.

"I am fine. I learned not to drink too heavily when I first became a rider, when I was on my journey to the Varden with Brom. We had a bit much one night." He laughed at the memory as Murtagh entered the tent soaking from head to toe.

"What happened to you?" Arya asked as she eyed him up and down. A small smile found its way onto his lips as he explained how he had woken to a throbbing headache and how Thorn cured it with a trip to the lake.

He then turned to Zyana and asked why they had been summoned. She cleared her throat and explained all that Nasuada had told her, smiling widely as the thought of returning to Ellesmera became a reality. Murtagh and Eragon nodded in agreement and began speaking about supplies while Arya walked towards her dresser where she began organising her clothes, suddenly pale.

Zyana noticed her sisters fallen expression and followed her. "What's wrong Arya? Doesn't this please you? We are returning after all this time!"

Arya sighed and turned, looking her sister straight in the eyes. "I have no desire to return at all Zyana. If it wasn't absolutely necessary for us to do so, I would stay here happily."

Zyana gaped at her. "But, but why?"

"Mother." Arya whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor. Zyana frowned. "I don't understand Arya."

"Of course you don't, you were in the empire. Mother and I have been at odds for many years now. I was given the responsibility of escorting Saphira's egg through the Varden and Ellesmera. Those were her orders, and when I was captured by Durza," She shuddered at the thought. "She did nothing. She allowed me to be tortured while she sat on her throne laughing with her companions and drinking fine wine." She trailed off and Zyana wrapped her arms around her shoulders once again.

"I was never happy there after you were sent away. The one happiness I had was abruptly stolen from me when I followed her wishes, and I feel I can never be happy if I am anywhere near her."

"But when we spoke in the mirror..."

"It was an illusion to make you happy Zyana. I wish to have nothing to do with her."

Zyana hugged her close, wanting to tell her she didn't have to return, that she could stay with Nasuada and the Varden, but knew in her heart that it was not going to be possible. She had to return, they all had to.

* * *

Zyana rose early the next morning in order to make the final preparations for the long journey ahead of them. The sun had not yet found its way over the horizon, but a faint glow of pink and orange ran over the clouds betraying the darkness around her and confirming the sun was about to rise.

She smiled happily at the knowledge that before the sun was full, she would be on her way to Ellesmera and her mother; what she had been wishing for for many years.

With a small bag over her shoulder and Ohrana at her feet, she began walking towards the clearing where Murtagh, Eragon, Thorn and Saphira were waiting, all sharing the same excited expressions. They exchanged pleasantries and began discussing the fastest route to Du Weldenvarden, and then to Ellesmera.

"I suggest we go through the Beors and follow the Edda River North. That way we could stay safely within the Varden's borders and not have to worry about the King's army following us. Not to mention we would have a constant supply of food and water." Murtagh began pointing to a map he had found while still in the service of the King.

"Yes, but going through the mountains would slow us drastically. They are harsh and unforgiving and we could easily get lost, and don't even mention the monstrous creatures that reside there." Eragon pointed out. "It would be quicker to just go straight through the Hadarac Desert. We wouldn't need to worry about the Kings army following us if we go east far enough first."

"What then of food? Water? We cannot travel without the necessities." Murtagh disagreed, but Eragon shook his head. "We can summon the water that is already in the earth just as we did when we first crossed the desert."

The pair bickered for some time until Arya appeared carrying a small bag with Ilian perched on her shoulders. She smiled at them and positioned herself where she had a good view of the map.

"I suggest we take this route," She said tracing her fingers over the parchment marking an invisible line that ran both through the Beors and desert. "We would have the protection of the mountains for some of the way without worrying about the creatures or getting lost and there will be a constant supply of food and water until we get here." She pointed to a small gap in the mountains. "When we reach this point, we only have to cross a small section of the desert and minimal supplies would be needed to get us through. That would then take us to the edge of Du Weldenvarden where we will go directly to Ellesmera. The whole expedition should take us no more than a few days." She finished, seemingly pleased with herself.

Murtagh and Eragon exchanged glances, nodding towards Arya before they made their way to their dragons. Zyana caught her sisters eye and smiled warmly at her, which she returned.

"Wait!" Came a voice behind them. Zyana turned to see Nasuada walking toward them, her dark skin almost completely concealing her amongst the shadows.

"Good luck on your journey, riders. Travel quickly and learn all you can, but most importantly, stay safe. These are hard times and the Varden cannot afford to lose a single one of you to the Empire." She said smiling.

"Thank you Nasuada. Do not fret, we will not be captured and we will learn all we can in the time we are there. If you ever need us to return, just summon us and we will leave at once." Zyana said, bowing her head slightly.

When she rose Nasuada pressed her first two fingers to her lips in the elven gesture which all four riders mimicked, then surprised them all when she said clearly and coherently, "Atra gulai un Ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr." _May luck and happiness follow you and let you be shielded from misfortune. _

They nodded in response and Murtagh and Eragon climbed into the saddles of their dragons, bidding Zyana and Arya climb on behind them. Just as Zyana placed her foot in the stirrup of the saddle, a sandy haired man with grey eyes came running towards them. Murtagh stiffened visibly as he lay eyes on Zyana. "Zyana!" He called, his face ashen. "I came to say goodbye."

Zyana let go of the saddle and walked up to him, smiling. "Ahnon." She said quickly in greeting.

"I hope you have a safe and prosperous journey. Please return soon." Ahnon said before he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him at replied, "I will, but I must go now. Stay safe. Goodbye." She pulled her hand back and climbed onto Thorn behind Murtagh who immediately leapt into the sky with Saphira close behind.

They looked down on the Varden camp that was now covered in a light pink light and took in the sheer beauty of it. Ohrana squeaked happily from Zyana's lap at being in the sky for the first time and created a small gust of wind at their backs, pushing them forward quickly. Zyana turned her gaze and saw the tiny figures of Nasuada and Ahnon slowly disappear beneath the clouds. Sighing with contentment at being on the journey home at last she didn't notice how Murtagh's muscles stiffened and the crimson colour his face.

**What did you think?? Please leave a review and let me know. :)**


	15. Changes

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was having computer problems, but hopefully its alright now. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_Zyana! We're flying!_ Ohrana called excitedly as she created a large gust of wind at their backs sending them lurching forward unexpectedly, earning her small growls from Thorn and Saphira who were thrown slightly off course at its suddenness. Zyana laughed at her eagerness.

_I know Ohrana, I just can't wait until we will ride together properly. _She smiled, her arms wrapped tightly around Murtagh in an attempt not to fall off Thorn. Ohrana was sitting around her riders neck uncomfortably, constantly adjusting herself awkwardly trying in vain to get into a satisfactory position much to Zyana's distaste.

_Ohrana, please don't move around so much. You're hurting my shoulders._ She grumbled half-heartedly, with a small smile making its way onto her lips.

_Sorry Zyana. You're just getting too small. Maybe I should try flying._

"_No you don't"_ Zyana exclaimed out loud as well as in her mind worriedly. _"Don't even think about it! You're still too young to be even thinking about that at such a height!" _Murtagh looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised at the half elf behind him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked her. She shook her head but Murtagh was unconvinced and turned around so he was sitting backwards in the saddle staring at her amazed expression. "Murtagh! What..." Zyana started but he raised a hand silencing her. "It is second nature. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing." She said shaking her head again. "Ohrana is just trying to find her wings." Murtagh smiled and shrugged.

"You know, it might not be such a bad idea to let her and Ilian fly for a while. Saphira and Thorn are right here if they get tired and it will give them some experience." Zyana opened her mouth in protest, but Murtagh ignored her and continued. "They are going to have to learn eventually, why not now when they are safe and have the space before we are trapped by the trees."

Zyana wanted to disagree but couldn't find a valid reason for her not to try. She looked at her dragon who was staring at her pleadingly with excitement in her eyes and could not find the heart to say no. She lowered her head in defeat and before she could raise it, Ohrana had already leapt off Thorns side and was soon gliding slowly beside them, her light pink wings flapping wildly.

_Ilian! Come and fly!! So fun! _She projected her thoughts to all. Ilian poked his head out of Arya's bag and before asking permission he was beside Ohrana flying excitedly. Thorn and Saphira looked at each other quickly and chuckled quietly, not taking their eyes from the excited hatchlings.

The pair glided beside the larger dragons for a few short minutes before they grew too tired to continue and began to slowly descend. Sensing their fatigue, Thorn and Saphira lowered themselves beneath the hatchlings who landed in their saddles gratefully.

_That was amazing Zyana!_ Ohrana said to her rider as she made herself comfortable in her lap. _You should really try it sometime._

Zyana smiled and wrapped her hands around Ohrana, pulling her closer. _Sure Ohrana. The second I grow wings and get used to them I'll definitely give it a go._

_You know what I mean._ Ohrana replied rolling her amethyst eyes at her rider before tucking her head under her wings. _I'm going to sleep I think. Wake me when we get to camp alright?_

_Ok Ohrana, but you've never been the type to wake up when I tell you to. _Zyana laughed. The small dragon ignored her, curling tighter and nestled deeper into her rider's skirts.

"What did she think?" Murtagh yelled over the wind, a small smile on his lips. Zyana laughed and told him how much Ohrana enjoyed her first flight. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think you were right for once." She teased. Murtagh turned in the saddle again, his eyes dancing with humour. "Oh really? For once?"

"Aye, for once. You're not right very often Murtagh." Zyana retorted, her bright blue eyes full of laughter. "Ah, Zyana. I think you will find that I am always right, no matter what you may think." Thorn coughed underneath them.

_I'm sorry Murtagh, but I have to agree with Zyana on this one. You're not right very often. It seems that I am always the one telling you what the best plans would be and how to carry them out. Whenever you do we end up in some form of trouble._ Thorn chuckled with Zyana as Murtagh positioned himself to glare at his dragon. "What is this? Two against one! This is not fair. Eragon!" Murtagh looked over at his brother who was too involved in a conversation with Arya to notice he was being called. "Eragon! Look at me!" He yelled again pulling Eragon reluctantly from his conversation.

"What is it Murtagh?" He asked slightly irritated at being disturbed. "Thorn and Zyana both think I'm never right about anything. Tell them that they're wrong." Murtagh demanded. Eragon rolled his eyes and said, "Murtagh, listen to them for once. They're right and you're wrong, just accept that."

Murtagh opened his mouth to argue, but Eragon had begun talking to Arya again and was too absorbed by what she was saying to notice his brother.

"Well Zyana, if you are always right, then how long will it be before we reach the Beors?" He asked slightly deflated. Zyana smiled in response before saying, "At the rate we're going now, we should see them before sunset. I'd say it would be a good idea to camp at the base of them where we will be sheltered and have access to food and water and there will be plenty of space for the dragons to hunt."

"You seem pretty confident for someone who hasn't seen them before." Murtagh stated. Zyana raised an eyebrow at him. "I have been here before, it has just been a while."

"Hmm, we shall see." Murtagh said unconvinced.

* * *

Little more then a few hours later, just as the sun was creeping under the horizon, the Beor Mountain ranges came into view. Zyana smiled at Murtagh triumphantly who tried to avert her gaze by studying Thorn's scales closely. Eragon yelled out to them and pointed towards a small clearing with a water hole in the middle saying that would be a good place to camp for the evening.

Murtagh nodded in agreement as Thorn began to slowly descend beside Saphira.

"Ohrana, we're here." Zyana said to her dragon trying to rouse her from sleep in vain. "Ohrana, you told me to wake you up, now rise." She said again poking the dragon in the side roughly. She growled slightly, a small burst of smoke arising from her nostrils but still did not budge. Giving up, Zyana wrapped her arms tightly around Murtagh in preparation for the landing she knew was going to be uncomfortable, letting Ohrana out of her grasp. Thorns wing beats steadied and grew more frequent as he etched closer to the ground, creating a small gust of wind that was just enough to knock the small dragon out of his saddle.

She gave a loud squeak of surprise as she hit the ground roughly and looked around, her amethyst eyes wide, for her rider. When Thorn finally came into contact with the ground, Zyana leapt from his back, miscalculating the distance from the ground and landed awkwardly, stumbling to the ground.

Murtagh offered her his arm which she took gratefully, then made her way to her dragon who was glaring at her angrily.

_You did not wake me._ She said matter of factly not taking her eyes off her rider. _I tried to, but you wouldn't budge. Are you alright?_

_Yes, I am fine. Just... try harder to wake me next time._

Zyana laughed pulling her into her arms. _I will try, but I'm still not sure if it would work, you being the stubborn dragon you are._

Ohrana gave her a look of astonishment and looked like she was about to say something when Murtagh and Thorn came and stood beside them. Zyana smiled at her who gave her a look of defiance in return. "Are you alright? That was a pretty bad fall Ohrana." Murtagh asked with concern.

The small dragon nodded her head then jumped from her riders arms and walked passed Thorn towards the water hole. Zyana watched her go shaking her head.

"What is it?" Murtagh asked, his brown eyes searching her face.

"Nothing, just Ohrana. I wonder about her sometimes." Murtagh smiled at her warmly.

"I know, dragons are a complete mystery. It doesn't get any easier to understand them." He turned towards Thorn who was splashing around in the lake like a hatchling with Ohrana and Ilian cooing to him from the bank. "Believe me."

He turned to her again smiling. The setting sun had turned the sky a mix of bright pinks and purples which, he noticed, illuminated Zyana's blue eyes even more than usual. The sun had hidden itself behind her head giving her a crown like halo of fiery orange against her raven coloured hair which was swaying softly in the breeze.

Murtagh blushed slightly and was glad when the breeze pushed his hair in front of his face so she couldn't see. "Er, we should probably begin to set up camp before it gets too dark. It has been a long day of flying." He said nodding towards Saphira who had made herself comfortable on the grass, curling herself into a ball. Zyana smiled in response and made her way towards the large sapphire dragon and undid her saddle, pulling it off her. Saphira nudged her gratefully then closed her eyes after she had adjusted herself more comfortably.

"I'm going to find us some wood for a fire. I will be back soon." Murtagh yelled out to them.

"Alright, I'll go see if I can find some berries to cook. The ones we have are not going to last very long and I want to stock up before we enter the desert." Eragon said before he disappeared into the trees on the other side of the lake.

Murtagh exchanged a small smile with Zyana before heading towards the trees that aligned the lake. As he passed the water he caught sight of his reflection and groaned quietly. His hair was poking out at every angle and he had dirt smeared all over his face. Telling himself the fire could wait a few minutes he pulled his tunic off and made his way into the water and washed his face and hair vigorously. When he was relatively satisfied he looked at his reflection again, but there was still something amiss. He stood there staring at himself for a few more minutes before his jaw dropped. How could he not notice his _ears._ They were becoming slightly pointed at the tips, not as pointed as Arya's or Zyana's, but enough for him to be astonished how he had missed it before, and as he looked at himself closer, he noticed his eyes were becoming slightly more slanted as well.

_What is happening?_ He asked himself amazed and confused. _I must speak to Arya. She should know what it is._ He made his way back to the bank and dried himself with magic then dressed himself quickly before collecting the wood.

By the time he returned to the camp, the sun had disappeared altogether, leaving behind only the faintest pink glow on the horizon. "Murtagh, where have you been? We were beginning to fear you had been caught." Eragon said relieved when he saw his brother.

"I'm sorry, I was slightly distracted. Where do you want the fire?" Murtagh asked him, his hair falling over his eyes. Eragon pointed to the centre of the clearing where there several logs set up in a circle with an eyebrow raised. Murtagh placed them in the middle and muttered "Brisingr," creating a large jet of bright red flames that matched Thorns scales perfectly. Arya and Zyana brought some berries and water from the lake and began preparing them, and not long after all four riders were contented with full stomachs.

"Where did you find those berries Eragon? We should probably collect more for the rest of the journey." Arya asked.

"Just through those trees. There was plenty there so we could take our share and then some." He answered happily. "I'll go and collect some." Eragon stood and disappeared through the trees.

"Arya, I... Have a question." Murtagh began, staring into the fire. Arya exchanged a confused expression with Zyana before saying, "What is it Murtagh?"

He turned and faced her and pulled his hair behind his ears, showing them how they had become slightly pointed. Zyana looked at Arya then back at Murtagh, a smile etched on her lips.

"Why are my ears becoming pointed, and my eyes slanted? What's happening?"

"Its nothing to be scared of Murtagh," Arya answered. "I'm surprised it didn't happen long ago."

"What do you mean?" He asked letting his hair fall back into place studying her closely.

"It is because of Thorn. Haven't you been told the tales of the old riders?" Arya asked slightly astonished when Murtagh looked at her blankly. "I was told the old riders were nothing but fat, lazy, arrogant, power corrupted menaces who wreaked havoc on the old Alagaesia. They all fought for power and this is what killed them."

Arya's eyes widened in astonishment. "Well, it seems you may need to be re-educated on that matter because not a single word of that is true unless you are describing the Forsworn. The reason your ears are becoming pointed is because you are a rider. You know how the riders came to be?" Murtagh nodded.

"Good, then you would know that when the alliances were made, humans weren't a part of it until a few years after it had been made with the elves?" He nodded again, seemingly pleasing the elf. "Well, when the humans did become a part of the treaty and dragons began hatching for them, there were certain changes that they underwent as a result. They became more agile, quick footed, stronger and faster in battle and they took on the appearance of an elf, although it wasn't the appearance of a full elf. I just wonder why the changes are only occurring now."

She looked at Zyana who shrugged. "Now you mention it, Galbatorix doesn't have pointed ears or slanted eyes. He still looks human in every way." She said turning to look at Murtagh closely. He shifted slightly, self conscious about her staring at him so intently, but she didn't seem to notice. "I think it could have something to do with the magic he uses, or the fact that he killed all the other riders. What say you Arya?"

"I'm not sure, it is possible. And now that Murtagh is no longer bound to the King, the changes can finally take place."

"But what of Eragon? He is more elf then human." Murtagh pointed out. Arya nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is because the elves changed him when he first came to Ellesmera at the festival. It was important for the change to happen, with him being the only free rider at the time. It was powerful magic that was never used before and probably won't be used again."

Murtagh nodded and lifted his fingers to his ears again before turning to Zyana. "I don't think I'll ever be able to understand dragons."

They both started to chuckle and when they saw Arya's confused expression, they began howling with laughter. "I don't think I'll ever understand you two." Arya muttered as Eragon returned with an armful of berries.

"Enough to get us to Ellesmera. Where do you want them?" He asked Arya, raising an eyebrow at Zyana and Murtagh. "Don't ask. Just put them straight into the saddlebags so we don't have to worry about it in the morning."

"Alright." He said making his way towards Saphira and her saddle. Once they were packed away securely, he lay next to his dragons stomach and bid them all a good night. Murtagh did the same and covered himself with one of Thorns wings while Arya and Zyana made themselves comfortable by the fire, their own dragons curling up next to them.

Zyana lay with Ohrana beside her listening to the cracking of the fire and the hooting of an owl nearby and let her mind wonder to the knowledge that within a few days she would be sleeping in the bed she had longed to lay on for so many years, and not only that, she would see her home, her friends, her mother. Ohrana began to hum softly at her riders contentment and it was to this sound that Zyana fell asleep to.

**What did you think?? Press the button and tell me in a review!! **


	16. Journeys

**Hey guys, sorry again for the late update. I have just sorted out my internet problem and will try to update more often. :) I hope you all like chapter 16, it's a little rough, but I have to admit that some parts of it are slightly rushed, you can prpbably pick the parts. Well, hope you enjoy!!**

Zyana woke early the next morning to hushed voices over the camp fire. She rolled over and instinctively reached for Ohrana, pulling her close when she was within arms reach. The dragon hummed softly at the contact then curled around her riders mind happily wishing her a good morning.

_Good morning Ohrana. How did you sleep? _Zyana replied, contentment running through the link they shared.

_Alright I guess, for being outside. I miss the tent and your bed. _

Zyana laughed inwardly. _Yes, as do I, but the next time we will see my bed, you will be too big to even think about sitting on it without it breaking._

Ohrana gave the dragon equivalent of a shrug. _I know it. But it doesn't matter because I will have Thorn, Saphira and Ilian. We will go on late night hunting trips and patrol the area at night practising flying and all the manoeuvres Thorn learned while he was with the King. _She snorted at the mention of the empire and curled up tighter to her rider, falling silent. The voices around the fire were still talking, growing quieter as if they didn't want anyone to overhear. Even when she stretched her hearing to its absolute limits, Zyana couldn't even make out who the voices belonged to. She sighed and gave up trying when Ohrana began speaking again.

_It is Eragon and Arya. They are discussing where to go next, much to Eragon's dislike. _She chuckled. Zyana turned to face her, confused. _Eragon is in love with Arya, Zyana. He would much rather be holding her close and saying again how much he cares for her. He has told her many times but has been rejected. I feel for him, he is absolutely tormented because he thinks she does not return his feelings._

Zyana stared at her dragon, amazed at how much knowledge she had about such things at such a young age, but was more startled by the revelation of her sisters suitor. Ohrana, sensing her riders confusion, smiled her large toothy dragon smile.

_Dragons are wise beings, much wiser than humans or elves. We are born already knowing many things, but I still have much to learn._ Zyana nodded quickly, and interrupted her before she could continue. _How do you know what goes on in Eragon's mind?_

_It is not hard to see Zyana. Just look at the way he admires everything she does. _Zyana rolled slightly closer to the fire so she could see them better and turned her head towards it to see the two figures hunched over on opposite sides. Arya was poking the fire while Eragon was watching her intently, his brown eyes boring into her longingly, seemingly unnoticed by the elf.

_I see what you mean. But you said before, he thinks she does not feel the same. Does she?_

Ohrana shrugged again. _I am not certain, but from what I can see, she does return his feelings but does not yet know it herself. _She turned to face her rider, opening one amethyst eye to look at her. It was sparkling with amusement and looked as if she was going to say something when she saw Arya coming towards them. She rolled her eye and closed it, her thoughts turning towards the other rider.

_Wonderful. She comes to wake us. _She said regretfully as Arya's footsteps came closer. Zyana sighed and sat up awkwardly before her sister reached them.

"Oh good, I see you are already awake. We must leave soon if we want to be out of the mountains by nightfall." She reached into her bag and pulled out the map.

"We are around here now, just near Orthíad. We will cut through these mountains and head towards the Beartooth River which we will follow until we reach Tarnag. From there we will follow the river north until we reach here." She pointed to a fork in the river just on the edge of the mountains. "We'll camp there for the night and continue tomorrow. We should reach Du Weldenvarden by tomorrow night."

Zyana nodded in agreement then began in the direction of the campfire where Murtagh was groggily sipping a cup of hot water he had mixed with some herbs. She smiled and grabbed a handful of berries before taking a seat next to him. He turned to look at her briefly in greeting, then turned his attention back to the cup in his hands. They sat in silence watching Eragon and Arya talking quietly between themselves as they packed the saddle bags. Murtagh continued sipping his drink until there was none left and set his mug on the ground before breaking the silence.

"Did Arya tell you the plan?" He asked. Zyana nodded saying, "Yes, but I didn't think it would take this long to reach Du Weldenvarden. I know we are going this way because it is safer, but I find I'm growing impatient to see mother again." She laughed humourlessly.

"It's strange how you can go so long without seeing someone and not think twice about when you may see them again, if you ever do, but the second you are on your way every minute feels like an eternity."

She sighed and looked into the fire. Murtagh wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "I know. But what lies at the end of the road is always worth the wait, even if it takes years to get there."

"Yes, it will be worth it. It _has _been worth it." Zyana said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Ever since I left the empire I have been so fortunate. I was reunited with my sister, the most amazing dragon hatched for me and now I am on my way home. I could ask for nothing more." She pulled away from him and turned to give him a warm smile. "Thank you so much for everything."

He returned the smile with just as much affection. "I should be thanking you. It is because of you we stand a chance in defeating the evil King, and it is because of you he _will_ fall. Four riders against one, he doesn't stand a chance."

Zyana grinned at him and rested her head on his shoulder again. "That he doesn't. I wonder if he knows that they have hatched."

"It would not surprise me if he does. He seems to know everything that goes on in Alagaesia." Murtagh said. "He always knew when Thorn and I didn't finish a mission before we got back, but forced us to tell him anyway just so he could punish us more." He shuddered at the memory. Zyana lifted her head from his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"I can't even begin to imagine how horrible it must have been for you and Thorn, knowing what was to come, but having no freedom to change it. You are so strong to have lasted that long under his power." Murtagh hugged her back amorously, smiling.

"It has been worth it though. The path was long, but I finally reached the Varden."

Zyana pulled away and smiled at him. "Once you reach the end, it makes all the potholes on the way seem completely insignificant."

"Now there's something that you're right about." Murtagh chuckled. "Doesn't happen very often though." She punched him on the shoulder affectionately. "We have been through this Murtagh, I am always right."

"Ouch!" Murtagh said rubbing his shoulder playfully. "That hurt!"

Zyana rolled her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me Murtagh. One minute you are a mighty warrior, then the next you cower when a girl hits you on the shoulder. Are you a man or mouse Murtagh?!"

_Mouse._ Thorn said quickly before Murtagh could answer. Both Zyana and Murtagh blushed slightly at being interrupted, not realising they were talking loud enough for the whole clearing to hear them. Thorn chuckled loudly at this and Murtagh rose and strode over to him, hiding his face from Zyana as he did so.

"What do you want Thorn?" He asked slightly irritated.

_It is nearly time to leave. Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to argue with Zyana on the way._ Thorn said, an amused expression on his face.

_Ha ha. Very funny Thorn. Where is your saddle?_

_Over by the tree over there, but you better hurry, the sun is rising and if we want to put some distance behind us we need to start flying. _

"Murtagh. Are you almost ready to leave?" Eragon called from where he was beginning to extinguish the flames of the campfire. "Yes Eragon, I just have to saddle Thorn then we will be ready."

"Alright. We leave in a few minutes. Try not to delay."

"We will be ready." Murtagh said as he grabbed Thorns saddle and began to put it on him. Once it was firmly attached to Murtagh's satisfaction, he turned his attention to the saddle bags and began refilling them with the supplies they would need to get across the desert.

_I never liked flying over the desert. It is so desiccated and the air is so dry. Not to mention the wind storms. _Thorn complained, shifting the saddle so it fit more comfortably.

_We will only be crossing the shortest part of it. We will be at Du Weldenvarden by nightfall._

_I know, but still feels like too long._

_It is necessary Thorn._

_I know that too, you don't have to remind me. How else do you expect to get to the elves? I'm just saying it is uncomfortable._

_Yes, it is. There, you're saddle's ready. _Murtagh said as he stood back to make sure he had not forgotten anything.

_Hi Thorn!_ Chimed Ohrana's bell like voice from behind them. Murtagh turned and smiled at her as she glided towards them and landed gracefully at the red dragons feet. She was now the size of a large dog and reached Thorns knee, but still managed to make herself look larger then she was by holding her head high. Murtagh noted that she carried herself like a queen and suppressed his laughter at how fitting it was for her.

He heard Zyana's laughter from behind him and turned to see her beaming face, her eyes fixed on her dragon. "I wonder about her sometimes. She holds herself so proud all the time, like she expects all eyes to be on her whenever she enters a room. Kind of like..."

"A queen. Yeah, I've noticed too." Murtagh laughed.

"Right, a queen." Zyana agreed, her own laughter echoing throughout the clearing. She turned towards the dragons who appeared to be talking between themselves when Saphira and Ilian appeared, their scales gleaming wondrously in the early morning sunlight. The dragons greeted each other and resumed the conversation, leaving Murtagh and Zyana staring at them with curiosity.

"Dragons. I don't think I will ever understand all that goes on with them." Murtagh laughed. "Nor I. They are amazing creatures. I'm just looking forward to getting to know Ohrana." Zyana said, not taking her eyes from the small amethyst dragon whose eyes were shining excitedly.

"Are we all ready?" Came Eragon's voice from behind them.

"Aye. Are you?" Murtagh replied, suddenly eager to take to the skies. "Aye, Saphira and I are ready. Zyana? Arya?"

"We are both ready." Arya said as she made her way toward them, a small smile on her lips. Zyana looked at her questioningly, but Arya just shook her head and proceeded to mount Saphira.

"Alright then." Eragon said as he leapt into Saphira's saddle in front of Arya. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Murtagh said as he pulled Zyana into Thorns saddle behind him. Thorn and Saphira exchanged mischievous glances when their riders were seated, and leapt into the air with exhilaration, leaving the two hatchlings on the ground below them. All four riders gasped in surprise as a large gust of wind appeared out of seemingly nowhere, sending them lurching forward quickly, almost unseating them.

_What are you doing? You left Ohrana and Ilian behind!_ Murtagh yelled at his dragon who chuckled in response. _Murtagh, you fret too easily. They just wanted to practice taking off and ascending to large heights. Saphira and I are watching them closely. Do not panic._

Murtagh turned and saw Zyana's shocked expression, then looked below them where he saw two small figures flapping wildly. They appeared to be struggling slightly and Murtagh asked Thorn to descend, but he refused.

_This is all a part of their training Murtagh, do not worry about them. Let their instincts take over and they will be fine._

Murtagh sighed and turned to look at Zyana. "Don't worry, Thorn is convinced nothing bad will happen to them. They are safer here than anywhere else."

"I know, I'm not worried. Ohrana is a strong dragon, even despite her size. Nothing will happen to her." Zyana smiled at him before looking down at the green and purple figures floating below them slowly. Another sudden burst of wind enveloped them, bringing the excited hatchlings surging upward, ecstatic chirps erupting from their mouths.

_Arya! Oh, this is so much fun! I wish you could come and fly with me! _Ilian projected his thoughts to everyone. Zyana turned towards the Sapphire dragon flying beside them and looked at her sister whose eyes were dancing with amusement. "We won't have to wait for too long, the next time we cross this path I will be on your back and Zyana on Ohrana's." She said smiling.

Ilian squeaked with happiness and flew alongside Saphira who pulled her jowls back, revealing her infamous toothy grin.

_You still need to complete your training first, Ilian. It will be some time before we can even think of returning. _She said, eyes shining brightly. _I know Saphira, but I just can't wait to grow enough so I can. I am already getting better at flying and it won't be a problem soon. _Ilian said as he attempted a back flip through the air, throwing himself off balance and falling a few feet below Saphira's underbelly.

Ohrana rolled her eyes at him and descended to his level, gliding beside him. _Now really Ilian, you are such a show off. Here, let me help you. _A large gust of wind appeared abruptly below them, sending them soaring through the clouds until they were level again with Thorn and Saphira.

_I could have done it by myself Ohrana, I didn't need your help._ Ilian said grudgingly, looking at the other hatchling angrily.

_Oh really? It didn't look that way to me. You were struggling and you know it._

_You wouldn't know if I was struggling. You didn't even look down! _

_Yes I did, and I saw your wings flapping uncontrollably. You weren't gaining any height at all!_

_Liar._ Ilian said glaring at her.

_How can you say that I am a liar?! You do not know what you are talking about hatchling!_

_You are the same age as me, so don't call me hatchling. And I know you are lying because you can't fly in a straight line and look down at the same time, and you were flying perfectly straight._

Ohrana's eyes flashed angrily and was about to say something else when both Thorn and Saphira yelled at them to stop.

_These are times of war hatchlings, we do not make enemies of our allies. _Thorn said, moving his gaze between the pair, making sure his message was getting through to them.

_Yes, there is enough fighting going on as it is, we do not need to add to it. Now I think that is enough flying for now, get back into the saddles with your riders, but before you do, apologise to each other. _Saphira said, her eyes dancing.

_What? No way! _Ilian protested, but when he saw Saphira blow a small puff of smoke out of her nose, he reluctantly succumbed.

_Sorry Ohrana._ He said quietly, averting everyone's gazes. Ohrana smiled, a look of triumph in her eyes, and landed back in the saddle her head high and proud. _Apologise, Ohrana._ Thorn said gently but sternly. The amethyst dragon looked like she was about to protest, but when she saw Saphira look at her with a fire in her eyes, she thought against it.

_I'm sorry Ilian. You are not much of a show off and you didn't need my help. _She said slowly, lowering her head, slightly deflated. Thorn and Saphira exchanged a quick look before turning their gazes forward and continued in silence. Ilian landed in Saphira's saddle and made himself comfortable in Arya's lap, shielding his head with his wing from the lecture he knew was coming.

_What was that about Ilian, you and Ohrana are good friends._

The emerald dragon sighed and lifted his head slightly so he could look at his rider. _I know, but I didn't need any help and she just assumed I was struggling. She didn't even look down and just wants to be in the spotlight all the time, not that it's hard for her. I know I'm just being foolish, but it is hard to prove myself in lessons when she is able to do so much that I can't. _

_You are just as strong as she is Ilian, and just as brave and courageous too. You do not need to be in competition with her, you are a team, and I know Thorn and Saphira are both impressed with your progress._

Ilian looked at his rider with one bright emerald eye. _You really think so?_

_I know they do. You need to stop comparing yourself to Ohrana and worrying she is leaving you behind and focus on learning all Saphira and Thorn will teach you. We need _all_ four of you if we want to stand a chance at dethroning the king, not just Ohrana. You are all equal, no matter where your strengths and weaknesses lie, and that is why he will fall when the final confrontation comes to pass. _

Ilian rolled himself into a ball and made himself comfortable in Arya's trousers. _You're right, and I will. This argument has already been forgotten. There is not much that will come between us, not even the King. I look forward to the day when he will fall._

_As do I._ Arya said pulling him closer, a small smile on her lips. _And a day of good fortune it will be. _

**What did you think? Please review and tell me...**


	17. Du Weldenvarden

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, I have been super busy lately. :(**** Sucks, I know. I hope you enjoy it anyway.... On with chapter 17!!**

The rain beat down from the sky with an intense force as Jaslyn spurred her white stallion faster through the early morning mist that had accumulated on the beaten up forest floor. Seemingly unaware of her drenched finery and the sudden iciness that chilled her to the bone, a small smile found its way onto her lips as she clutched a small round bag protectively to her chest.

The stallion below her whinnied loudly in fright as a clap of thunder echoed through the trees. He reared, the whites of his eyes flashing, as another came almost unseating Jaslyn. For the first time in her life she was thankful for the intensive training her father had forced her to undergo as a young girl as she steadied the stallion and continued her battle through the forest.

Concentrating on the soggy sound of hoof beats on the damp floor, her mind wandered once again to the two missing eggs and cursed herself for her foolishness. She was not careful enough, and now they could be in the hands of those traitors the Varden. For weeks she had searched the empire but had not found a single trace of either of them and once again prayed that they had not hatched. _Especially the amethyst egg._ She thought solemnly. _If it has all that I know will be destroyed, and it will be no one's fault but my own._

Once again she began wondering how the egg thief managed to find the trapdoor that contained the amethyst egg in the first place. And what of the spells and wards placed around the room to protect it? Only Galbatorix and herself were strong enough to disable the spells that were placed around the egg. And the room itself was so protected by the dark holes with spears and the hidden trapdoors that set off the other various traps hidden throughout the room that she wondered how anyone, human, elf or dwarf could have manoeuvred past all of them.

And yet it was done.

She shook her head thinking that there was little hope left for the Empire if whoever was able to manage such a feat was a part of the Varden. A small ray of sunshine broke through the murky clouds giving way to a small golden glow that lit the forest elegantly.

The stallion slowed his pace slightly, tiring of the long gallop he had just endured and tossed his head excitedly as the trees became thinner and the vast desolate plains that marked the kingdom came into view. Jaslyn sighed as they leapt through the last of the trees, wishing she didn't have to face her father, but knowing that the confrontation was inevitable. She would feel the searing, fiery pain of her father's anger, and she would try to bear it without screaming; she was stronger than he thought, and he would finally realise that. She clutched her bag closer and prayed that its contents would ease his fury, if only a little. All too soon, the dark, tall walls of the castle came into view and Jaslyn spurred her horse forward without hesitating.

* * *

"Where are my eggs daughter?" Galbatorix leered at the girl at his feet. She cringed slightly at hearing the displeasure in his voice, and he smiled at her discomfort. "Do not tell me you have disappointed me again or the pain that you have only imagined in your nightmares will become your reality."

Jaslyn stood and held her head high, meeting her father's gaze with arrogant pride. "The eggs are nowhere to be found, I fear they have fallen into the clutches of the Varden and the next we see of them will be when we are on opposing sides of the battle field." She began, not letting her gaze fall from his. A flash of anger rose in his eyes, and as he inhaled a deep breath to begin one of his famous tantrums Jaslyn quickly continued, cutting him off.

"However startling this revelation is for the empire, we still have a small chance at succeeding." She pushed the bag gently into his hands which he eyed curiously. He glared at his daughter briefly before opening the bag and analysing the contents.

A loud maniacal laugh echoed throughout the throne room, startling the already on edge guards. Jaslyn snatched the bag back and cradled it protectively as the evil king recovered slowly.

"You are not entirely forgiven daughter, but see to it that you do not mess this opportunity up. Am I making myself clear?" he asked, his eyes dancing with malevolence. Jaslyn nodded, her eyes full of determination. "Yes, this opportunity will not be passed up, you have my word."

* * *

Du Weldenvarden came into view not long before nightfall, earning an excited gasp from Zyana. Her arms wrapped around Ohrana tightly, she pulled her close trying to contain her excitement. The trees, she noted, were slightly smaller then she remembered, but still towered over the trees of the empire which all seemed insignificant in comparison. Their branches were so wide and firm they could easily support both Saphira and Thorn without bending or breaking, and their leaves were lush and shone brightly in the setting sun, matching Arya's eyes and Ilian's scales perfectly.

"Du Weldenvarden," Zyana muttered quietly to herself in awe, her excitement and happiness flowing freely through the link she shared with Ohrana. "I'm here. Finally."

Ohrana hummed softly in contentment at her riders happiness and nudged her hand softly. _`Yes you are. _We_ are here. _She said happily as her amethyst eyes darted over the landscape quickly, trying to take in every detail around her.

Zyana laughed. _And I couldn't be happier even if I tried. I just can't believe that after all these years of waiting patiently I am finally staring at the land I grew up in. I will see my mother and be reunited with my old teachers and friends. I wonder if much has changed while I have been gone. This is one of the most secretive places in the entire land. _

_Yes, and we won't have to wait long to find out, but I feel my wings have been folded for too long, they are starting to feel numb. I think I might fly for a few minutes. _Ohrana said as she freed herself from Zyana's grasp. She leapt from Thorns saddle and flew beside him, her scales shining brilliantly.

Zyana smiled at her and surveyed the land below. The trees were growing thicker, making her wonder where they would find a suitable place for the dragons to land so they could make camp. As if he sensed her thoughts, Murtagh pulled her out of her reverie and pointed to a small gap in the green blanket that surrounded them. He smiled at her over his shoulder and bade Thorn descend towards it.

He looked over to Saphira who had already begun her descent and followed her gracefully, Ohrana gliding happily at his side. Manoeuvring through the large trees, Thorn soon found the ground and landed on the moist earth with a dull thud. Within seconds, both Murtagh and Zyana had dismounted and were stretching out their cramped muscles as Eragon and Arya were.

"Another few hours of flying and we should be near Du Weldenvarden, we will be there by sundown tomorrow at the latest." Eragon said happily. He turned his gaze toward Arya and smiled at her warmly, but his efforts went unnoticed.

"It has been a long day of travelling, we should eat and rest for a few hours." She said as her emerald eyes searched the bright forest around her. "There are some berry bushes around that we could forage some food from, but it won't be much I'm afraid."

_We are going to hunt for a while,_ Saphira said, turning her gaze to the skies._ Ilian and Ohrana are growing quickly and need larger prey. The deer here are much bigger than the other creatures they have been hunting and this will also be a good lesson for them._

Thorn hummed in agreement and nudged his rider playfully before stretching his wings awkwardly, trying to remove the saddle. Murtagh smiled and assisted him, but the second the strap was undone and the burden gone, Thorn spread his wings and took to the skies, his head held proud and majestic. Ilian and Ohrana squeaked with hunger and excitement as they too, leapt into the air after the larger dragon. The three dragons circled the clearing, waiting impatiently for Saphira to join them.

Eragon was having some trouble removing her saddle, but she just rolled her eyes at him and intolerantly bade him hurry.

_Now really, Eragon. One would think that you would know how to properly remove a saddle by now. _She said slightly agitated. _I am already weary from flying and the sooner we can hunt, the sooner we can rest our wings. Please stop fooling around._

Eragon muttered incoherently under his breath just as the saddle slid off her scales, earning a small growl from Saphira. She glared at him before leaping into the sky, and seconds later all four dragons disappeared over the trees, their wing beats slowly growing distant.

Eragon placed the saddle on a large branch and made himself comfortable on the grassy forest floor. "So, are we all as hungry as I am right now?" He asked smiling. "My stomach has felt like it has been eating itself for a few hours now."

"Aye," Murtagh said. "Mine has been the same. We don't have much daylight remaining and it would be a good idea to find some food before the sun is completely lost to us. But we will need a campfire first."

"Zyana and I will go and find some food while you do that." Arya offered. "We will have finished eating by the time the dragons return, and that will give us a chance to do some training later." She turned to her sister who nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I've been waiting for another opportunity to fight Eragon. Even though my battle techniques are far superior, he is still somewhat a worthy opponent." Murtagh said, a large grin on his face. "I mean, he will be a slightly bigger challenge than the imbeciles the king calls his finest warriors, but not by much. They give the title a bad name."

Eragon stood and walked towards his brother, his own egotistic smile matching Murtagh's. "Are you sure about that? The only reason you didn't fall the last we battled was because Saphira and I let you off easy."

"Oh really? And all this time I thought it was because Thorn and I refused to fulfil our task of capturing you to give the Varden a slightly bigger chance of killing the old tyrant."

The pair bickered for a few more minutes before the elves became impatient. They exchanged quick glances of annoyance and bade them stop their squabbling and prepare the fire before the sun disappeared completely. Murtagh and Eragon reluctantly agreed as they watched Zyana and Arya disappear into the trees to forage for berries and exchanged a few quick, snide remarks before they went their own separate ways in search of wood.

* * *

Within the hour all four riders were sitting companionably in front of the fire, talking and eating the berries and fruits Arya and Zyana had found. Murtagh looked down on his plate in distaste, suddenly craving the soft and tender texture of meat. He pushed the contents of his plate around, seemingly digging deeper in search of a small piece of beef or chicken that may have been hiding under the vegetation, but to no avail.

Eragon looked across and smiled at Murtagh's failed attempts and took a seat next to him. "You won't find any meat in there, I suffered the same dilemma when I first came here. I am sorry to say that there will be no meat in Ellesmera either, the elves don't eat it." Murtagh turned to him, astonished.

"What? They don't eat meat? How can that be?"

"You will see when you start your training the elfish way." Eragon laughed. "Once you are through, you will never wish to eat meat again."

"I find that hard to believe. I will never stop eating meat, even if the elves forbid it." Murtagh said grudgingly. Eragon shook his head and turned his attention toward his own bowl and finished the remains quickly.

Once the plate was empty, he stood and walked over to Arya who was cleaning her own bowl in the small creek that lay on the outskirts of the clearing. He smiled and sat down beside her, his thoughts running through his head confusedly like a tangled mess of yarn. He was trying to think of something to say to her, but once again, nothing intelligent came to mind. He sighed in slight annoyance at himself, and Arya took this as a sigh of contentment.

"It is indeed good to be under these trees again. It feels like I haven't been here in many years when it has only been a few months." She said blissfully. "But Zyana must be feeling even more strongly, she has been away for so long. This must be so exhilarating for her." Eragon nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and I'm sure all the elves have missed her greatly."

"They have. No doubt there will be much feasting and celebrating once she reaches the capital." Arya pushed her bowl aside and pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "It will be good to see them all again..." she trailed off into her thoughts, her emerald eyes staring off thoughtfully over the still cerulean waters. Eragon stared at her as the soft breeze brushed through her hair and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. Once again slightly annoyed at himself, he followed the elf's gaze and sat in silence beside her, looking out over the lake.

Eragon was reminded of the time he shared with her at the lake back at the Varden when they had laughed and sung flowers together and sighed. Arya turned and looked at his face, searching. "Is there something wrong Eragon?" She asked not disguising the concern in her voice.

"I am fine. I was just thinking about what a beautiful night it is." He replied not shifting his eyes from the crystal waters.

Arya nodded. "That it is. In all my years in Ellesmera I don't think I have seen a night such as this." Eragon smiled and met the elf's gaze making her heart skip a beat, much to her confusion. She returned his smile and uncurled her legs, stretching the muscles that were still cramped from flying, wincing a little. Eragon noticed this and began to demonstrate a stretching exercise designed to loosen muscles after flying for a long period of time. Arya copied his movements perfectly and within a few minutes her cramped muscles loosened considerably, relieving her of the pain.

"That is brilliant Eragon." Arya said. "Where did you learn it?"

Eragon turned away from her and stared blankly over the lake again. For a moment Arya thought he wouldn't answer, but his strong voice, lowered to a whisper, sounded sadly so only she could hear. "Brom taught me when I was first learning to ride Saphira. It is what got me through all those excruciating hours of training."

Arya nodded her understanding and looked up towards the sky where the moon had just appeared, bringing with it thousands of tiny, shining stars. "He was a good man who did so much for the Varden. It was a grave day when I first heard of his demise, but he died how he lived, fighting for a good cause. He would not have wanted it any other way."

Eragon sighed. "I know, and he is happier where he is now, flying with Saphira again after all these years." Arya nodded in agreement.

"He would be proud of you you know Eragon. Always remember that."

Eragon turned towards her and looked straight into her emerald eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. He is probably looking down on you right now from the brightest star thinking of the boy with the dragon hatchling at his feet and comparing him to the man that you are today and smiling. He is with you in spirit even if his body is lying elsewhere. Brom would never leave you."

Eragon pulled Aren off his finger and rested it on his palm, allowing himself to feel the energy that it possessed, feeling Brom's presence. It pulsed through him and for the first time since Brom's death had he felt completely at ease.

"I know that now. Thank you Arya." He said quietly, a small smile finding its way onto his face. He looked back to Arya and his smile widened when she met his gaze with just as much emotion as he was feeling.

"Arya..." Eragon started, but was interrupted by the sound of loud wing beats above their heads.

_Eragon, you will be pleased to know that both Ilian and Ohrana are progressing rapidly in their training. It is amazing how swiftly they are learning. I am sure the king stands no chance at all. _Saphira said happily as she landed carefully in the clearing with Ilian close behind her. Eragon sighed.

_That is fantastic news Saphira._ He said softly, not taking his eyes off Arya who was now standing beside Ilian. "I am going to head back to camp now," She said with a trace of regret. "I will see you back there?" Eragon nodded in answer, but the elf had already started making her way towards the light that was the campfire some meters away, that she didn't see.

_Did I interrupt something? _Saphira asked as she watched Arya walk away.

_It is alright Saphira. We were just talking. _Eragon said, rising from the ground. _We should probably be getting back anyway, it is getting late and I want to spar with Murtagh. _

_Alright little one, let us go. Don't think on Arya too much, she will come around._

Eragon turned to her with slight confusion. _Do you think so?_

_No Eragon, I know so. _Saphira replied with a large dragon smile that lit up her eyes. _Let us return._

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Once again, sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you liked the Eragon/Arya moment. Quite a few of you wanted to read more of them. Please leave a review and I will try to update sooner next time. Thanks. Xx Oh, I couldn't remember the real name for the ring Brom gave Eragon, but was I close?? Please tell me if I have it wrong. :(**


	18. Flights and Arrivals

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I have had a really bad case of writers block. I know it's not a very good excuse, but I will really try to be more consistent with my updates from now on. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed as well. I really do appreciate it. ****now... at long last, I give you chapter 18!!! Enjoy.**

The moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky over Du Weldenvarden as the four riders and their dragons sat beside the campfire chatting happily while they prepared to begin their training. Eragon and Murtagh were placing spells on their swords to blunt the edges to decrease chance of injury while they sparred and Arya was beginning to teach Zyana how to explore the land around her with her mind.

She had found it difficult to leave her body at first, but once accomplished, it was no hard task to survey the minds and consciousness of those around her, from the smallest ants to the dragons that were happily talking between themselves to the slow awareness of the plants and trees.

Although she found the exercise entertaining and interesting, the drain on her energy hindered her ability and she was forced to stop after what seemed like a few short seconds.

"It's alright," Arya said happily. "You have done so much better than I did when I was first taught this exercise, I am surprised your energy has lasted this long." Zyana smiled at her sisters encouragement. "I'm sure that's not true, you are just as strong minded as I am, if not more with all the training you underwent as a child."

Arya laughed. "The amount of training has naught to do with it Zyana, you have a mind even stronger than our mothers. I don't doubt you possess something that no one else does, and it has nothing to do with Ohrana hatching for you."

Zyana looked at Arya, confusion written all over her features. "I don't understand what you mean Arya."

"Don't worry about it," Arya said. "It is getting late and we need rest to complete the last stretch of our journey tomorrow. It will be good to finally reach the capital."

Zyana's bright blue eyes sparkled with delight. "Indeed it will. I wonder how much has changed since I was last there."

"Not much at all. It will be exactly as you remember, that I am absolutely sure of." Arya replied happily as she turned her attention to Murtagh and Eragon who were still sparring eagerly, encouraging each other with taunts and teasing. It was hard to distinguish who was winning the brawl, being at similar levels in their training, each seeming to struggle to get the upper hand. Small beads of sweat lined their foreheads which were creased in concentration, their eyes focused, not leaving the other for a second.

"They have been sparring for hours," Arya said. "It is no surprise that they are two of the finest warriors in the land. They could have already defeated half an army."

"Indeed, and they are both so persistent and set on winning I'm afraid this could go on for many more hours yet." Zyana laughed. "Maybe it would be best if someone decided it was time they rested." Arya nodded her agreement and turned towards the two larger dragons who were watching their riders with interest, seemingly fascinated by their training.

"Ahem," She said aloud to get their attention, but neither seemed to notice. "Thorn, Saphira." Arya said, again in vain. Rolling her eyes, she poked their minds quickly with her own. The dragons mental barriers flew straight up in defence, but immediately lowered once they sensed the familiar mind signature.

_Yes young elf? _Thorn said, keeping one eye on the brawl, only half paying attention to her. _Do you not think it is time your riders finished their training for tonight? It is late and they will have no energy to even haul themselves onto your backs in the morning._ Arya said, slightly annoyed.

_Do not worry Arya, _Saphira said. _We will make sure they get to the capital even if it means we have to carry them in our talons. _A large toothy smile found its way onto her face, her eyes dancing with humour._ I do believe that will be quite interesting, don't you think Thorn?_

The bright red dragon turned towards her and mimicked her smile. _Indeed it will. I wonder which of them will have enough fight in them in the morning to protest being flown that way._

Saphira chuckled. _There is only one way to find out. What do you think Thorn?_

_I think we should leave them to it a little longer. Something tells me they would not wish to be disturbed in the middle of their training. _

_Indeed. Just relax and watch the brawl Arya, it is quite entertaining to watch. _Saphira said as she turned her attention back towards the riders.

Sighing in frustration, Arya walked over to Zyana and seated herself beside her. "Neither of them wishes to stop them, they are enjoying watching the battle."

Zyana smiled and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait for them to get bored or collapse from exhaustion. Which do you think will happen first?"

Arya looked over to the two men who both wore proud smiles, still mocking each other happily. "I would say collapse from exhaustion, neither of them look like they will tire of this game anytime soon."

"It certainly seems that way doesn't it." Zyana laughed before turning her attention from her sister to the two riders. Both looked exhausted, but their neither was willing to put their pride aside and allow the other to become the victor.

"You are very lucky Eragon," Murtagh started, an amused smile on his face. "That Thorn and I went easy on you on the burning plains. You and Saphira would both be a part of the Galbatorix's forces if we didn't feel the need to be rid of the evil tyrant."

"Oh really? I do believe we were holding our own in that battle quite well brother. If I remember correctly, Saphira held Thorns life in her teeth once we landed. We could have finished the both of you if..." Eragon quickly ducked under Za'roc and rolled out of its way, rising just behind Murtagh. "we didn't feel sorry for you being bound to the King."

Murtagh raised his sword which clashed with Brisingr, echoing throughout the clearing.

"You wouldn't have even had the guts to kill us, even if you had wanted to." Murtagh taunted. "It has nothing to do with you feeling sorry for us."

The pair skirmished with just as much ferocity until the sky turned to a faint pink over the tree tops. Zyana and Arya had fallen asleep despite the noise Murtagh and Eragon were making with their dragons beside them, their small snores lulling the elves. Saphira and Thorn happily watched the fight until both had finally drained themselves of energy and collapsed on the soft forest floor.

"Good... fight... brother." Murtagh panted, his chest rising and falling quickly. Eragon turned to look at him, his own breaths short. "Aye... Good fight..."

Saphira and Thorn exchanged a quick glance before nudging Zyana and Arya, waking them from their sleep.

_Come, young elves._ Saphira said. _The mighty warriors have finally grown tired. It is time to leave if we wish to make it to the capital soon._

Arya was the first to rise and looked over to the now sleeping riders, small beads of sweat still lined their foreheads. _How long have they been like that?_ She asked Saphira who's eyes were full of humour.

_Not long, but Thorn and I agree it is time to fly. They will have time to rest properly when we arrive._

Arya nodded and poked Ilian in the side to wake him. He blew a small cloud of smoke from his nose in displeasure and curled his wing around himself as a shield for another jab he knew was coming. _Ilian._ Arya said firmly, _Get up, it is time we were off. _

The young dragon ignored her request, not even battering an eyelid. Sighing, Arya poked him again, this time more insistently. _Not yet Arya,_ he grumbled. _We have all day. Those two kept me awake all night with their infuriatingly loud game which I am sure was completely pointless in the end. _

_It was not pointless, they were training. if we stand any chance of defeating the king we need all the practice we can get._

The emerald dragon snorted. _If we stand a chance of defeating the king we need to be well rested. I ought to bite their knees for keeping me awake._

Arya smiled. _You will do no such thing. Now get up, you will have plenty of time to rest when we arrive._

Ilian moaned quietly in displeasure as he slowly picked himself off the ground and glared at his rider. _There will be no time for rest when we arrive. You are the queen's daughter and duty will call from the second the elves see you. _

_Not if I request a few hours of peace, which my mother will gladly grant me. Now stop your complaining and be grateful the journey is almost at its end._

Ilian sighed in annoyance and made his way to where Ohrana was curled up beside Zyana, small clouds of smoke escaping her nostrils as she snored quietly. He quickly jumped on her nipping her neck playfully. She awoke with a start and rolled to the side, pushing Ilian off her and onto Zyana who let out a small cry of surprise. "Ilian," she moaned. "You are not a hatchling anymore, you are getting quite heavy. Get off me."

Ilian obliged, looking slightly offended, but turned his attention immediately back to Ohrana who was glaring at him.

_What was that for? I was having the most wonderful dream and you just ruined it. _She protested.

_It is time to go apparently. Thorn and Saphira want to leave now. _Ilian reproached, mimicking her tone.

The amethyst dragon looked as if she were going to argue, but looked over to her rider who was slowly picking herself off the ground.

_You better not have hurt her. I will not be happy if you did._

_You are never happy when you just wake up. _Ilian pointed out flatly. _It is quite infuriating at times. _

_Well maybe if I had a nicer wakeup call I might be more cheerful. Have you ever thought of that?_

Thorn growled and put one of his large feet in between them. _Stop your bickering the both of you. Go to your riders and get yourselves ready. We still have quite a few hours ahead of us. _

Glaring at each other once more the small dragons made their way to Arya and Zyana who had begun packing up the camp and filling the saddlebags with the remaining berries from the previous night's dinner.

"Do we have everything?" Zyana asked Arya who nodded. "Aye, I think that is all. We just need to saddle the dragons then we will be ready."

"Excellent. Do you want to saddle Saphira and I'll do Thorn. Then we can be on our way."

Arya nodded and walked towards Saphira, Ilian close at her heels.

Zyana picked up Thorns saddle and made her way towards him with Ohrana walking carefully behind her, careful not to displease her mentor again. The large crimson dragon looked over at Ohrana with a hard look in his eye and nudged her with his tail in a gesture saying he didn't mean to snap at her. Ohrana pulled back her maw in a small toothy grin and hummed quietly at being forgiven.

Within a few short seconds Zyana had Thorns saddle tied firmly in place and began to douse the remainder of the campfire before waking the sleeping riders.

She casually strode over to the pair and stood between them, her skirts blowing slightly in the small breeze, and shifted her gaze between the two of them. Smiling to herself she cleared her throat and said, "Sleeping time is now over boys. We have a city to reach before sundown and lying in the grass drooling won't get us there any faster."

She waited for a response from either of them but to no avail. Both riders lay still in the vegetation on the forest floor their chests rising and falling slowly. Rolling her eyes she nudged Murtagh in the side with her foot, a small moan erupting quietly from his mouth.

"Are you getting up?" She asked, slightly more persistent. Murtagh groaned, slightly louder this time. "Well? Ellesmera certainly won't come to us!" Purposefully raising her voice slightly.

Heavy footsteps came up slowly behind them and Zyana turned around and saw Saphira and Thorn approaching, Arya sitting happily in Saphira's saddle.

Thorn gestured to her to mount his own which she obeyed immediately. Once she was comfortable both dragons spread their wings and took to the air, finally arousing the sleeping riders. Before either knew what was happening they were being pulled through the air in their dragons talons. Screaming loudly and yelling obscenities towards their dragons, both Eragon and Murtagh immediately forgot about their lack of energy.

Saphira and Thorn chuckled to themselves and threw the humans into the air, both gliding in synchronisation, landing awkwardly in their perspective saddles before increasing their speed dramatically, finally jolting their riders into a state of complete awareness.

Murtagh and Eragon, both thoroughly displeased, glared at their dragons harshly. _If you wanted us to get up you could have woken us nicely._ Eragon complained.

Saphira chuckled. _Oh, but then where is the fun in that? Besides, if you did not wish to be woken so rudely you should have slept for at least a few hours last night instead of fighting with Murtagh, then you may have been able to get up by yourself._

Eragon glared at her again, half heartedly this time, and looked over to Murtagh who had just gotten himself comfortable after showing his displeasure to his own dragon and was slowly beginning to doze off in the saddle. Feeling his own eyelids growing heavy, he allowed himself to fall into his waking dreams, the wind blowing through his hair lulling him slightly.

A few seconds later he was awoken again by loud cheers and applause coming from beneath them. Alarmed, he started and reached for Brisingr, before looking behind him at Arya who had a small smile on her lips. She shook her head at him and gestured him to look down.

There were dozens of elves standing below them, some waving and crying out in jubilation at the riders return and others staring into the sky in awe. Thorn and Saphira roared loudly, followed by the smaller crys of Ilian and Ohrana which made the crowd grow even more excited. Eragon waved back at them, smiling. "Ellesmera." He whispered in confusion. "I only fell asleep seconds ago."

"No, you have been asleep for a few hours now," Arya corrected, her emerald eyes shining as she looked over the other elves. "And we have not yet reached Ellesmera, we are in Kirtan. We still have a few more leagues to go."

As the dragons passed over the small village, some of the more excited elves began to run with them, keeping pace easily. "They will run with us to Ellesmera," Arya explained. "And help celebrate our return. Seeing us has given them a new sense of hope, especially seeing Thorn, Ilian and Ohrana. They believe the war is almost over; that Galbatorix now doesn't stand a chance."

"Why are they not screaming and reaching for their weapons now they see Thorn? Don't they believe he is still an enemy?" Eragon asked. Arya shook her head.

"I contacted my mother a few days before we left and told her that both Murtagh and Thorn would be accompanying us. She was a bit sceptical at first, but once I told her of all that has passed, she was more then welcoming to them. It seems she has told all of Du Weldenvarden by the lack of terror they are showing."

Eragon nodded and continued to wave as they reached the outskirts of the city. Small bursts of green and purple sped past them as Ilian and Ohrana showed off their air acrobatics to the admiring crowd below.

"How much do they know of Ohrana?" he asked.

Arya shrugged. "I am not sure. Mother knows of her and her powers, but I don't know if she has told the people of her abilities yet. They won't have to wait long to find out though. We begin training tomorrow and all will be revealed then."

Eragon turned towards the red dragon flying beside them and bade Saphira fly closer alongside so he could speak to Murtagh and Zyana.

Zyana spotted them first and yelled over the wind to Arya, "How much longer do we have?"

"Not too much longer, an hour or maybe even two. We will be there soon."

Zyana smiled widely and looked down on the running elves. "They seem happy to see you Zyana." Eragon said cheerfully. She shook her head. "I don't even think they recognise me. They see Arya has returned and that makes them happy in themselves, but then they see three more dragons then expected and they are elated. My return has nothing to do with this. I am just eager to see my old friends and mother again."

_Lets speed up the process then_. Ohrana said as she landed on Thorns back in front of Zyana. A large gust of wind appeared, propelling the four dragons forward at almost twice the speed. Ohrana hummed, seemingly happy with herself. _You can thank me when we arrive in half the time. I am growing tired of all this travelling, it is quite tiresome after a while._

Not half an hour later Ellesmera slowly came into view. The running elves began screaming and calling, alerting the inhabitants to their arrival. More and more elves came into view, the exhilaration at seeing the return of Arya and Zyana unmistakeable. As the dragons flew overhead, they joined the running crowd until the forest floor was completely disguised under their footsteps. Once again, Thorn and Saphira roared loudly, earning more excited screams from the crowds.

Zyana could barely contain her excitement at seeing her home again and searched the city, her bright blue eyes wide with wonder. It was just as Arya had told her, nothing had changed in the years she was gone, being just as green and lush as she had remembered.

After passing several of her favourite childhood hiding places and play areas, she sighed in contentment. Ohrana flew beside her, sharing her riders excitement. _We finally made it Zyana!_ she said, her amethyst eyes shining. _We're here!_

**What do you think?? Please leave a review and tell me. Thanks. **


	19. The Capital

**Hey guys. Thank you all for your amazing reviews. **** I updated a little faster this time for you because you have all been so patient with me. I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, on with Chapter 19!!!**

After the crowd of elves had calmed themselves and dispersed, the four dragons quickly flew towards the entrance of the large city where a proud looking elf stood at a path that disappeared into the thick and dense trees. Arya motioned for them to land and dismounted the second Saphira's large feet touched the ground. She made her way to the elf, with Ilian following her protectively; who was standing with his arms firmly crossed. She muttered something to him quietly in the ancient language and he studied her closely for a moment then turned his gaze to the emerald dragon at her side, then to the larger dragons and their riders. The elf mumbled a reply, his silky voice radiating power. Arya turned towards the other riders and pointed to each accordingly. "Eragon Shadeslayer, and his dragon Saphira Brightscales. They previously trained with Oromis and Gladr." The elf nodded in recognition as Arya continued. "Murtagh Morzanson and Thorn, turned from the dark side and now offers their assistance. Be not afraid, Islanzadi knows of their approach and is eagerly awaiting their presence." Murtagh raised an eyebrow slightly and looked over to Thorn who was mimicking his expression. Neither dared say a word, even to each other. Murtagh flashed his gedwey ignasia as proof and the elf inclined his head slightly, his posture still unyielding.

"And Zyana Drottningu with Ohrana her dragon, returned from her service in the kings palace." The elf's eyes widened in disbelief as he studied her closely. "Young Drottningu?"

Zyana stepped forward and showed him her gedwey ignasia, just as Murtagh had done. The small shimmering spiral shone magnificently in the dim forest light, changing between silver and the bright amethyst that matched Ohrana's scales.

A large smile appeared on the elf's face as he closed his eyes and spread his arms in a gesture of welcome that Eragon immediately recognised. Arya motioned them all forward and made their way through the thick trees down the winding path that would lead them to the capital. With a brief welcoming word from him, the elf straightened himself, clasped his hands together and vanished.

Murtagh looked behind him, bewildered, and followed pace down the winding path.

His fatigue suddenly forgotten, Murtagh's eyes were wide with wonder as he surveyed the elven world around him. The forest floor was strewn with many dense patches of flowers, from pink roses to white lilies and bluebells, with many small bumblebees hovering over them slowly, all attracted to the invigorating aromas they possessed. A small lake was situated not far away with dozens of fish of various shapes, sizes and colours swimming freely.

At first sight it seemed to be a peaceful place where a doe might spend the night under one of the small thickets, but taking a closer look, Murtagh noticed several small paths winding their way around some of the trees which, he noticed, were some of the houses in which the elves lived.

He looked over to Zyana who was studying their surroundings with just as much wonder and exhilaration, but her bright blue eyes also burned with recognition. She studied the houses of moss and ferns and slowly, the inhabitants of the carefully hidden houses showed themselves slowly, as a small flicker of movement, seemingly unsure of how to greet the visitors.

Slowly, he caught glimpses of them, a hand, a face, some silvery glowing hair. One by one they emerged, and Murtagh was astounded at their stealth. He was immediately reminded of when he had first met Zyana and she had disappeared around the corner of the castle faster than humanely possible. _Seems like aeons ago. _He thought to himself.

_Time is endless, Murtagh. We have many, many more years to look forward to, and yet, when we reach them, the present will seem all but a clouded blur. _

_Aye. We have much to look forward to._

_That is something I would never have dreamed of saying back then, _Thorn said disdainfully. _The only thing I ever had to look forward to was the darkness inside Shruikan's cave. _

Murtagh smiled. _We don't have to go back there Thorn. And if we do, it will be to pull the king off his throne in a bloody battle._

Thorn blew a small puff of smoke from his nostrils in agreement, but was interrupted when the elves finally emerged fully from their confines, all eyes were fixed on the four dragons and their riders before them. Murtagh immediately noted the complete perfection of the people, the women with their hair blowing flawlessly in the wind, tiny bulbs of blossoms strewn into them and the men with their unbreakable strength. All were dressed in various tunics and skirts of moss green and earthly brown to match the surroundings.

Slowly, small smiles appeared on their faces which evolved into large grins as they recognised Arya and noticed the dragon at her heels, and made their way forward in excitement. Laughs and cheers soon erupted from the crowd as she smiled softly and motioned them all forward. Upon seeing Zyana their cries only grew louder as she made her way down the cobbled path. They were screaming out words of praise and welcomes that made Zyana's heart flutter.

They continued down the winding path, followed by the excited elves, until they reached some roots, intricately bound together to form steps that led to a large door. As they drew closer, the door opened, revealing a long hall of trees.

Along each of the walls were twelve chairs, each seating a noble lord or lady. They all shared the same expressions of welcome and awe as the dragons and riders stood before them. Zyana's eyes were wide with barely contained excitement, because there, at the end of the pavilion, was seated her mother, the Queen Islanzadi.

She was as beautiful as she had remembered her, her raven coloured hair falling flawlessly and gracefully down her back, lips bright red as the berries that forever grew on the bushes in the forest. Even her tunic was of the best make and fell from her hips elegantly, perfectly.

The excited elves all fell into complete silence as they looked up in awe at their queen.

The four riders bowed in respect immediately, kneeling on the moss covered ground. Thorn dipped his head in respect to Islanzadi, shortly followed by Saphira, then Ilian and Ohrana. The queen smiled and stood and began making her way toward them, her skirts flowing elegantly with each step.

"Please rise." She said, her smooth voice echoing through the hall. All four riders and dragons did as they were bade and stood before the queen expectantly. She stopped a few feet in front of them and studied them all closely. Her smile widened as she lay eyes on both her daughters and embraced both of them warmly.

"Oh, it is good to have you both in my arms yet again. Not a single day has passed when I have not thought of your fate Zyana. I was wrong to send you to the castle at such a young age, but I am afraid it was unavoidable. Please, would you forgive me?"

Zyana pulled away from Islanzadi and smiled, her blue eyes wide with pleasure. "For so long I have yearned to see your face, hear your voice. For many years I have been stuck in that palace, nothing more than a shadow flitting about the corridors, hiding my identity. Mother, I have been waiting for this reunion for a very long time, there is no way I cannot forgive you. You did what you had to and I do not begrudge you for it. I am just happy to finally be here with you again."

Islanzadi embraced her smiling. After pulling away, she turned her attention toward the other riders and their dragons.

"Eragon. It has been a while. It is indeed a pleasure to see you again, and Saphira of course. I welcome you back into the midst of the elves and hope you make yourself comfortable and at home yet again."

Eragon touched his lips and twisted his right arm over his sternum as was respectful. "Atra esterni ono thelduin." The queen smiled stunningly. "Atra du evarinya ono varda."

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr. Saphira and I thank you again for your kind hospitality, it is most welcome."

"You are always welcome here Shadeslayer and Brightscales." The queen nodded regally before turning her gaze to Murtagh and Thorn.

"Ah, Murtagh and Thorn. It is indeed a pleasant surprise to see you both here in the land of the elves. I am glad to be finally properly acquainted with you, especially now you are no longer allies with the king. It fills my heart with pleasure to see you fighting alongside us instead of on the other side of the battle field."

"We both can't thank you enough for allowing us to join your cause. We wish for nothing more than to be rid of the evil tyrant so peace and unity can once again rule the land." Murtagh replied smiling.

"Indeed, we all await the day when peace will fill the land again." Islanzadi said, her dark eyes wide with happiness.

She turned back toward her daughters. "Arya, Zyana. I believe you have forgotten an introduction."

"Aye," Arya said standing aside so Ilian was on full view. "This is my dragon Ilian. Ilian, this is my mother." The young emerald dragon strode forward slowly and lowered his head in respect.

_It is wonderful to finally meet you, Islanzadi Queen of elves._

_As it is you Ilian. _the queen replied happily bowing her own head slightly. "And this," came Zyana's voice. "Is Ohrana, my dragon. She has been wanting to meet you sine she first saw your face in my mind."

"Ah, Ohrana. It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance." The queen said humbly, inclining her head slightly. The amethyst dragon mimicked her response and lowered her head. _Indeed it is Queen Islanzadi. As Zyana has already stated, I have awaited this moment from the day I hatched._

The queen smiled. _As have I, but as it seems it is better late than never._

Turning back toward her daughters and said, "Much time has passed since I have seen either of you. Please, tell me of your journeying and what has befallen you over this time." Zyana began to recount all that had happened from the day she was left at the castle to their escape with both eggs and then what happened once they reached the Varden. Ohrana helped her where she was able when Zyana had difficulty remembering. The queen stood transfixed, her dark eyes showing little emotion. Once Zyana had finished her story, Islanzadi smiled. "My daughter. I cannot apologise enough for leaving you at the palace, but it seems that more good has come of it then ill. We now have four dragons on our side and our chances of winning the war just tipped in our favour." The queen waved a hand and the large doors that had closed behind them reopened revealing hundreds of excited elves.

She turned her gaze toward the congregation before her and stood tall, spreading her arms slightly.

"Fellow elves. What a day it is! Both our daughters have returned to us bringing with them a renewed sense of hope for this war. They have both played their roles and played them well, but now they have come back, along with Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn and their own dragons to bring about a new beginning.

They will all resume their training as of tomorrow, but tonight will be a night of celebration! We shall feast and dance and be merry in commemoration of what they have accomplished over time. Now, we have much still to arrange, lets us begin organising the event and let tonight be a night for all to remember." The elves began cheering in excitement again and quickly dispersed, flitting about in their own preparations.

The queen quickly turned her attention back towards her daughters and their companions. "It has been a long and no doubt arduous journey for you all. Please rest for a while and make yourself comfortable and at home. Please, follow me and I shall show you to your accommodation." She turned toward the large door and strode outside, back into the sweet afternoon sunshine. The four dragons and their riders followed her closely behind, trailing her every step. Within a few short minutes they reached a large tree with a spiralling staircase that wound itself around the trunk, up to a series of circular rooms that were suspended in the trees branches.

"Murtagh, this is where the dragon riders lived while they were in Ellesmera. You can have whichever room you choose, and please, make yourself at home. Thorn, the stairs were not made with dragons in mind so you will have to fly to your respected room. Eragon and Saphira, I assume you have a room already chosen from last time you were here?" Both dragon and rider nodded in synchronisation, smiling slightly. "Very good. And now I must leave you, please go and rest for a few hours, and do not worry about missing out on anything, you will be summoned the second anything exciting happens." 

She quickly turned on her heel again before they could offer their thanks, and walked in the opposite direction with Zyana and Arya following closely behind. They soon approached a large and grand tree with a trunk that reached toward the sky, getting lost in the canopies of the smaller trees around it. There was a large oaken door at the base that opened the second the queen approached. Zyana could hardly contain her excitement for this was the palace she had grown up in. The entrance hall was just as grand and exquisite as she had remembered. The floor was a soft moss green colour with small intricate patterns curving right around the passage. From the ceiling hung small buds of flowers, their stems carved into elaborate shapes that clung tightly to the roof and petals glowing softly lighting up the palace.

At the end of the hall was a large spiral staircase that wound itself into the other grand storeys of the palace. Zyana stared in awe at what was in front of her and as she began to follow her mother toward the stairs several of the maids and servants stopped to smile at her and offer their greetings. She replied in the correct fashion to all of them and made her way up the stairs.

"Because Ilian and Ohrana are both still small, they shouldn't find the task of following you two to your rooms too difficult," The queen started. "But as they grow older, I'm afraid they will have to stay in the riders quarters with Thorn and Saphira. It would prove too hard for them to even reach the floor that your quarters are on, let alone fit into the rooms."

Arya and Zyana nodded their understanding. "We had expected as much, and it will not be a problem once the time comes."

Islanzadi nodded her head as they reached another grand passageway that seemed to go on forever. More maids and servants were bustling about, all busily going about their business. They made their way down the hall, it constantly growing grander and more magnificent with every step they took, until they reached the end where a large oaken door with intricate designs stood.

Islanzadi opened it to reveal another, smaller, hall way that was even grander than the last. This one, however, only had three doors. "Now go and rest daughters. I will send someone to get you when it is time for the celebrations to begin." The queen said as she embraced her daughters once more before disappearing into the door at the end of the hall. Zyana and Arya exchanged smiles . "How's it feel?" Arya asked.

"Words cannot even begin to describe it Arya." Zyana replied happily. "I still cannot believe I have finally come home. nothing has changed at all."

"I know," said Arya. "It was what mother had intended. We should both get some rest, it has been a long journey and no doubt tonight will prove to be another sleepless one."

"Indeed. Good day Arya, I will see you in a few hours."

"Aye. Good day Zyana." Arya smiled as she went through the door on the left with Ilian following close behind her, leaving Ohrana and Zyana to themselves. "Shall we?" Zyana said as she placed a hand on the doorknob of the remaining door.

Ohrana nodded eagerly and Zyana opened the door. She gasped out loud for everything was exactly as it was the day she left. The floor was covered in a pale mauve carpet so thick Zyana found herself sinking in it and a small white rug was placed at the foot of the bed which was in the centre of the room on a dais. A chaise-lounge made of oak and rose coloured velvet was placed along the far wall next to her large dressing table.

Even a few of the toys she had loved to play with when she was younger still littered the floor. Zyana smiled as she went to pick them off the ground. _Mother used to hate it when I left my things lying around on the floor._

Ohrana smiled her toothy dragon smile and jumped onto the large bed. _This is so much better then your cot at the Varden. There is so much room._

Zyana laughed. _There won't be any room left soon with the amount you have grown over the last few weeks. I would think that you had nearly doubled in size._

The amethyst dragon stared at her rider playfully. _Doubled! I don't think so Zyana. _

_It is true I'm afraid. You are growing so quickly I'd bet you wouldn't even fit out the window. _Ohrana glanced toward the closed window on the other side of the room and puffed a small cloud of smoke out of her nostrils.

_I think I could. That window isn't too small. _

Zyana walked over to it and pushed it open, letting in the warm sun. _Alright then, prove it._

Never one to walk away on a challenge, Ohrana got up off the bed and flew to the window, hovering in front of it for a few seconds.

_Ready to be proven wrong?_ She asked. Zyana shrugged as the amethyst dragon flew out of the window, barely clearing the sides.

_See, what did I tell you? _the young dragon asked as she came back into the room again.

Zyana laughed. _I knew you would be able to do it, I just wanted to make a point of how much you are growing. _

_You wouldn't have been able to tell, I have never been here before._

_I know that,_ Zyana said as she lay down on the bed. _I am going to prove to you just how much you are continuing to grow. We will do this every morning to see, and I will bet you in a week you will not be able to do that._

Ohrana huffed as she lay on the bed beside her rider._ We shall see Zyana. We shall see._

Within seconds the dragons breathing became more even and soon small snores erupted out of her nose. Smiling, Zyana looked out the window at the city of Ellesmera and fell into her waking dreams.

**YAY!!! They finally reached Ellesmera! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	20. Celebrations

**Hey everyone. Well, chapter 20 is finally up and running. Sorry it took me so long to get it up, i had a small case of wirters block, which i have now, hopefully figured out. :) Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, they always mean a lot to me. Well, enough of my rambling and on with the chapter. Enjoy. **

Zyana was awoken what felt like seconds later by a loud knock on the door. Ohrana huffed in displeasure and rolled over, tucking her head under her wing. The knock came again and Zyana sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes slowly as she mumbled "enter."

The door opened quickly and in strode a small elf with silvery hair pulled into a neat bun with two small strands hugging her face on either side. She wore a lovely pale blue gown fit for the occasion and smelled of lilies in the summer air. Her slanted grey eyes searched the room and widened when they came across the sleepy elf and the dragon beside her. She clutched a hand to her chest in disbelief as a large smile appeared on her face.

Zyana looked at her as she rose from her bed, yawning a second time. "How rude of me," she said as she smoothed out her skirts. "I have slept for too long. How goes the celebrations thus far?"

Not responding, the elder looked at Zyana with excitement written on her features. From the bed Ohrana grunted softly, suddenly breaking the silence.

_Who is this elf Zyana?_ she asked cautiously._ And why does she just stand there? _

Ignoring her dragon, Zyana smiled warmly at her, awaiting her response.

"Zyana," she muttered so quietly that even the half elf had trouble hearing her own name escape the elf's lips. She nodded her head slightly abashed. "Zyana! It is really you!" she finally exclaimed in excitement, her smooth voice reverberating off the walls. "Do you remember me? I'm Nyzala." Zyana gasped as she finally recognised the elf standing before her.

"_No, don't leave me alone here, I don't like the darkness. I want to come back with you!" The young Zyana cried as she gripped onto her guardians skirts, struggling to free herself from the hands that were trying to tear her away. She looked up in disdain, her eyes pleading to the woman who had brought her here just months before. _

"_Zyana, you are making this even more difficult for me to leave. If I could stay with you, I would, but my duty calls me. Please, let me go."_

"_No!" Zyana screamed. "Take me with you. I will not be any trouble, I promise. I will be quiet and help you with whatever it is you need to do." _

_Nyzala quickly said something to the men who were trying so hard to tear the child away from her. _

"_I need to speak with the girl... alone." She said as they released their grip on Zyana._

"_We don't have time," a gruff male voice came, thick with authority. "we have to be out of the city and at least a few leagues up the Ramr River before the sun is fully risen."_

"_Yes, I know, but I am not leaving here without saying goodbye properly."_

_Zyana took a quick look up at the man, and immediately huddled closer to Nyzala as she saw his reddening face and bulging muscles. "We leave now." He almost yelled._

"_Come now Damien," Nyzala said evenly. "You would not leave your family not knowing when you would be united again without saying a proper farewell." _

_Damien's face seemed to bulge with anger, but sighing, the large man stood back. "Five minutes, then we leave. No more." _

"_Thank you." Nyzala muttered before turning towards the grim faced girl in front of her. Kneeling down to her level, she placed her hands on Zyana's shoulders and stared straight into her face. "You know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to." She began. Zyana let a small sob as the words left her guardian's mouth. _

"_Why are you leaving? What is your duty that is more important than me?" _

_Nyzala could feel the tears collecting in her eyes, threatening to escape them at any moment. She bit them back, telling herself she would not make this any harder on the child._

"_Zyana, I can only pass as a human for so long, and the second that anyone finds out the truth all that we have fought for will be lost. I have done all I can here and am just putting you in danger."_

"_I am in danger whenever you are not with me. I only feel safe with you." More sobs escaped Zyana as the older elf wiped away her tears. "You don't need me as much as you think you do. Over these passing months I have seen you grow into a beautiful girl, stronger than most anyone else here. You are able to look after yourself."_

"_No," Zyana wept. "I need you. My mother and sister are leagues away; you are all I have left."_

"_I _have_ to go Zyana, you know that. Do you remember what your mother told you before we came here?"_

_She nodded, wiping her eyes. "She said that we all play a part in the war, and no matter what, we each must play that part with pride and dignity, no matter how hopeless the situation may seem."_

_Nyzala nodded her head allowing a small smile to appear. "Your mother is a very wise woman Zyana. We need to trust her. I know it is hard, but we will see each other again someday. Just have faith."_

_The young elf let another sob escape her as she threw her arms around her guardian._

"_Please come back for me. I hate these dark corridors and the dragon scares me."_

"_Be strong Zyana. I know you can make it. Fulfil your duty and we will be united. Stay safe."_

_With one last hug Nyzala stood and made her way to the wagon and clambered on. The driver clicked his tongue to spur the horses forward the second she was in and they were on their way. Zyana watched as they disappeared into the night, tears streaming down her face. _

Zyana stared at the elf in amazement for a moment before embracing her warmly. "Nyzala! Oh, how I have missed you all these years."

Returning the embrace just as warmly, Nyzala pulled back and looked Zyana over, her eyes searching her up and down. "My how you have grown, and into such a beauty as well. How it pleases me to see you are well."

"Aye, and you too. All these years we have been separated and you look naught a day older." Zyana laughed. Nyzala smiled and looked over to the bed where Ohrana was eyeing them both curiously. "Oh, how rude of me. Ohrana, this is Nyzala. She was my guardian when I was younger while mother was tending to matters of the war. Nyzala, this is my dragon Ohrana."

Ohrana dipped her head in courtesy, but remained silent, eyeing her rider almost suspiciously. Nyzala brought her fingers to her lips in respect and bowed her head to the amethyst dragon before saying in awe, "I should have guessed when we heard news of a new rider that it would be you. I cannot think of a finer rider and more beautiful dragon." Ohrana hummed at the compliment and said to Zyana privately, _I like her Zyana, although I don not approve of her leaving you in the empire alone._

_And if she didn't Ohrana, you would still be trapped in that underground chamber, hidden away from the world in your egg. _Ohrana huffed, but said nothing as she watched as Nyzala began walking towards a large wardrobe in the corner. Pulling open the large doors she mumbled incoherently as she searched through its contents, throwing gowns of the finest make and brightest colour onto Zyana's large bed.

Minutes later, she emerged holding a dazzling violet gown with the brightest blue stitching. It had short sleeves that sat off the shoulder and an intricate design on the bodice that shined the same colour as Ohrana's scales. Zyana gasped as she beheld the beauty of the gown, earning a small smile from Nyzala. "Here, this is my welcoming home gift to you. It has been specially made by the finest tailors in Ellesmera." Handing her the gown, Nyzala stepped back as Zyana held the gown to her and spun around. "It is absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome Zyana," The older elf beamed. "Put it on, I want to see if it fits."

Not needing further encouragement, she disappeared behind the wardrobe door and emerged seconds later wearing the gown. Nyzala clasped her hands over her mouth as she took in the sight and smiled. "You look absolutely amazing already Zyana! You will be the envy of all elves present." Zyana blushed and began to turn toward the mirror in the corner of the room, but Nyzala raised a hand quickly before she could see her reflection.

"Not yet Zyana, I have not finished with you. Come, sit down here and tell me all that occurred since I left. I have been waiting to hear of your adventures for many years."

Zyana smiled and sat as Nyzala began running her hands through her hair and tying it up different designs. Zyana then retold her story, beginning from the second Nyzala left and told her of her work as a servant, of the arduous duties she performed daily and how she was forced to become a shadow just like all the other servants. She told her of the throne room and Ilian's egg, which was her only source of company. Ohrana snorted ill-temperedly at this and began tending to her scales.

Zyana then told her of Murtagh and Thorn's escape from the castle and how she found out about Ohrana's egg and the many plans she had come up with to get it to the Varden, none of which would have worked.

Nyzala gasped and listened with immense interest as her story unfolded. Her eyes widened as Zyana told her of Murtagh and Eragon's disguises with the intention of taking Ilian's egg back to the Varden and how fortunate it was she recognised him after the cleaning products revealed his gedwey ignasia. "My, fate has a way of showing us our paths does it not?" Nyzala interrupted with awe.

Zyana smiled and continued, telling her of their escape and journey to the Varden where both eggs hatched for her and Arya and their final journey to Ellesmera to train.

"Well, these years have been quite eventful have they not? I wish I could boast the same, but I have not left Ellesmera since I returned from the empire. All that has passed for me these last years is doing whatever may aid your mother in the war. There," she said as she stepped back and viewed Zyana closely. "You may have a look at yourself now."

The half elf stood and made her way toward the mirror on the other side of the room and gazed into it, wondering if the woman in the mirror was actually her own reflection. Her raven coloured hair was pulled up elegantly at the sides into a delicate bun shaped like a small flower while the rest of it flowed gracefully down her back with small blue and purple buds strewn through.

The gown sat off the shoulders and clung to her slim figure stylishly, the skirt flowing from her hips. The designs on the bodice matched the bright blue of her eyes but shone a magnificent amethyst the second the light touched it. Zyana spun in a circle and smiled as the skirt flowed in a perfect wave of cobalt silk. She turned toward Nyzala who was smiling at her, tears in her eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful dear. All these years I have tried to conjure up a fitting picture in my head of what you might look like, but none of those images did you justice."

Zyana smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Nyzala. I am not angry at you for leaving the empire, I know your summons were important and that you would never leave unless it was absolutely vital." The older elf nodded her head and pulled away, looking Zyana straight in the eye. "That is a burden off my shoulders now. I am glad you have forgiven me for leaving you so now that I may begin to forgive myself."

Zyana nodded and looked toward her dragon who was beginning to look impatient. _Zyana, I think it is time we attended the celebration. Thorn, Saphira, Eragon and Murtagh are already gracing the elves with their presence. _

_Aye, and Arya and Ilian? What of them? _She asked.

_Ilian is waiting on Arya. Apparently she is nearly ready, well, according to her anyway._

Zyana laughed and turned to Nyzala. "Thank you for your help, but you should go and enjoy the celebrations while I wait for Arya. She won't be too much longer so I won't be far behind you."

"Alright, I will go speak to your mother. Don't be too much longer." She gave Zyana and Ohrana one more smile before disappearing out of the door.

Turning toward the mirror again, Zyana spun, relishing the feel of the fine silk on her skin.

_May we go now Zyana? _Ohrana sighed impatiently._ I am ravenous, as is Ilian, and they are not beginning the feast until all dragons and their riders are present._

_Alright Ohrana. Let's go._

Just before Zyana's hand touched the door handle, a small knock came from the other side. Exchanging a glance with Ohrana, Zyana opened it and saw Arya and Ilian. Arya looked stunning in an emerald green gown that illuminated slightly when the light brushed over the silk. It had short sleeves lined with silver stitching to match a diamond pendant that was elegantly placed in her dark hair. The bodice, much like her own, had an intricate pattern weaved over it, only Arya's shone a dazzling silver. "You look amazing Arya." Zyana smiled.

"As do you Zyana. That dress is lovely on you." Arya replied happily. "Although I feel I will never be comfortable in anything other than trousers."

"But skirts suit you so much more Arya." Zyana laughed. Arya screwed up her nose and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go and join the celebrations. We don't want to keep them waiting any longer."

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Murtagh grumbled to Eragon impatiently. "The celebrations cannot start properly with them absent."

"Aye, I know. They give a whole new meaning to being fashionably late." Eragon replied sighing. The pair were waiting outside the large hall that they had first entered earlier that same day when they were greeted by the queen. Thorn and Saphira were waiting beside the door, conversing between themselves while they watched their riders, amused at their impatience.

After a few seconds of pacing, Eragon said, "They cannot be too much longer, surely!" Murtagh snorted in response.

"Do not be so sure Eragon. If I've ever met a woman who was on time for anything I'd be damned."

"Oh really Murtagh?" came a soft voice from behind him. He quickly spun around and saw both Zyana and Arya standing there, hands on hips, with their dragons behind them. His face turned a bright crimson, almost matching Thorns scales.

"I... er... Didn't mean it like that... I..."

Arya raised a hand and silenced him quickly. "I'm sure you didn't," she replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. "now seeing as we are no longer waiting on any _women_ we should probably get to the feast." She pushed passed him and the doors opened slowly allowing her entrance. Thorn chucked at his riders disheaveled expression and muttered _Now you've done it, a displeased female is never a good thing for anybody._ Murtagh's face burned brighter as he followed the elves through the doors.

The hall had been completely transformed from what it had been just a few hours before. The twelve chairs that belonged to the nobles had disappeared and were replaced by several long tables that ran from one end of the hall to the other. Small flowers hung from the ceiling glowing softly, illuminating the hall with several different colours at once. Cheerful music was playing softly in the background while the waiting elves chatted and danced happily.

Queen Islanzadi was sitting at the head of the table in the centre of the room, wearing a crimson gown that showed off her slim figure. Upon seeing the riders entrance, she smiled and stood with one hand raised, silencing the crowd. All eyes suddenly turned toward the riders and their dragons, making them all feel slightly self conscious.

"Elves of Ellesmera!" The queen yelled loudly, her voice reverberating off the walls. "At long last, I present to you our riders!" A large cheer erupted from the crowd as the four dragons and their riders slowly made their way deeper into the hall. They were each offered many words of thanks and gratitude as they passed the excited elves and approached the queens table. She smiled at them and looked toward the assembly once again. "Now, let us be merry and rejoice at this wonderful occasion. Let the celebrations begin!"

Cheerful music graced the hall once again as the tables suddenly filled themselves with an assortment of fruits and berries, tempting Zyana, Eragon and Arya who had not eaten since the previous night. Murtagh stared at the tables, his eyes wide with hunger and searching for a piece of succulent meat, but was disappointed when he saw there was none to be found. He looked over to Eragon, Arya and Zyana who were already seated beside the queen chatting happily while they began feasting on the delicious food before them.

_Thorn? _He asked, looking around swiftly for the large ruby dragon. It wasn't hard to find the giant creature; he was in the centre of a large group of elves who were fussing over him, many stunned and awed by merely being in his presence. _Thorn. _Murtagh said again, this time pushing on his mind gently to get his attention.

Thorn looked over to Murtagh and seemed to smile at him. _Murtagh. _He replied happily, puffing a small cloud of smoke out of his nose in contentment. _This is fantastic is it not? The elves surely know how to live. _

_Aye, but do you realise something missing? There seems to be no meat at all. _

_Indeed, I had noticed that minor detail. _Thorn said mockingly. _However it would be an entirely different story if you were a dragon. _

Murtagh raised an eyebrow slightly. _Oh? And what makes you say that?_

Thorn chuckled. _Dragons cannot survive without eating meat, so we are allowed to hunt in the forest on the condition we take only what we need and no more._ The large ruby dragon pulled back his maw in a large smile. _We are also not permitted to scare the forest animals for our own amusement, which disappointed us all greatly. It seems we all have to make some sacrifices. _

Murtagh huffed moodily. _Yes, I know, but why can't I sacrifice something else, like flying or bathing? Either would be more tolerable than eating nothing but berries and fruits for the next few months. _

Thorn stared at his rider in surprise. _You mean to tell me that you, the mighty Murtagh Morzanson would rather keep his feet on the ground and smell like a decaying carcass than miss out on a few short months of eating meat? _

The dragon rider stopped and considered this for a few seconds before replying, _Yes, I would. At least I will not be malnourished. _

Thorn shook his large, scaly head. _I will pretend that you did not say that Murtagh. And besides, it would not do well for you to not fly considering the training we are about to undergo. We will need every moment of aerial practice we can get. _

_We are both already very skilled at flying, and I don't think we would need too much practice anyway. _

The large dragon huffed in slight displeasure. _I am tired of having this argument with you Murtagh. Forget about having any meat, the elves will not allow it. So instead of dwelling on the fact, please eat the fruit and berries and join in the celebrations. You will get used to it after a while and by the time we get back to the Varden you will never want to taste it again. _

_I highly doubt that Thorn. By the time we get back I will be eager enough for meat that I will be more than willing to eat a whole heard of cattle alone. _

Chuckling again, Thorn blocked his rider from his mind and turned his attention back to the elves before him.

Murtagh sighed and grudgingly began eating the luscious greens before him. He had to admit they didn't taste as bad as he had originally expected, he even enjoyed the taste of the fresh fruits and breads, eating more than he would have under other circumstances.

When he was satisfied he had eaten his fill, he looked around the room and searched for Zyana, Eragon and Arya. It didn't take too long to find his brother who was twirling Arya around in time with the music, her jubilant laugh echoing through the hall. Her skirts were flowing elegantly along the floor, engulfing her in a sea of emerald silk. Murtagh smiled at the pair and began searching for Zyana.

He found her sitting happily by her mother chatting and catching up on lost time and decided not to interrupt them. Instead, he noticed a jug of some sweet smelling water and decided to take a small glass to begin the night. His eyes widened when he tasted the delicious liquid and quickly swallowed the whole glass in just a few gulps.

Not satisfied with just one glass he downed another and, then a few more, and before long he could feel the ground beneath him slowly starting to move beneath him. Enjoying the intoxicating feeling that was slowly enveloping him, he poured himself another.

**What did you think?? Please let me know in a review... it would be very much appreciated. :) **


	21. Gifts Of Gold

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate all your feedback, it really helps. Now enough of my rambling, and on with the chapter. Happy reading. **

The celebrations had taken off quickly and was soon in full swing with many elves eating and drinking happily while plenty more graced the dance floor elegantly. The sight was stunning with all the finest silks of the brightest colours in all of Alagaesia flowing through each other creating what seemed like a never ending rainbow. The queen sat at the head of her table looking out at all the elves before her with pride.

Searching through the crowds she saw the four dragons companionably sitting along one of the walls seemingly deep in conversation. They looked as if they were discussing something of great hilarity with the look of amusement in each of their eyes and Islanzadi followed their gaze to where Eragon and Arya were sitting closely, laughing and chatting cheerfully.

She sighed and twirled a loose dark curl around one of her fingers absentmindedly. She had told Arya on countless occasions not to distract herself with such things as love, especially in dangerous times such as these, but being as strong willed and headstrong as she is, Islanzadi didn't expect her daughter to follow her advice. What she didn't expect was her falling for a human. There were so many handsome and eligible elves all through Du Weldenvarden that she could have her pick from, and yet, she chose Eragon.

Shaking her head in confusion she turned back toward the crowd where she saw Murtagh eyeing the food on one of the large tables. He looked as if he were bewildered by something, but ate what was before him eagerly enough.

Islanzadi suddenly started when she heard footsteps slowly coming up beside her and turned to see Zyana cheerfully looking at her. The queen smiled at her youngest daughter and bade her sit in the large chair beside her which Zyana quickly took, not needing any further encouragement.

"Ah Zyana," The queen said to her daughter happily. "How good it feels to finally have you beside me again after all these long years. How are you enjoying the evening?"

Zyana smiled widely. "You really should not have gone to this much trouble for us, although tonight is amazing."

"It is no trouble at all," Islanzadi laughed. "In fact, I feel as if this is less than enough for all you have done for us."

Zyana shook her head, dismissing her mother's protests, but before she could open her mouth to argue, the queen raised her hand, stopping her before she began. "Which is why," she continued, "I got you something."

Zyana looked at Islanzadi with speculation. "You got me something? But, why?"

The queen smiled. "I think it will aid you in this war, and may even save your life should it come to that. But I also have something for Arya and I would like to present them at the same time." The young elf stared at her mother curiously, then allowed her eyes to search the room for her sister.

She was not hard to spot, with her emerald gown that stood out from the rest of the elves. Her arm was linked with Eragon's as he was leading her away from the dance floor. She looked up and Islanzadi raised a hand catching her attention and bade her come over to them. Arya nodded and said something to Eragon who looked sorely disappointed as she took back her hand and began to walk over to the large table.

"Mother," she said with a small smile as she approached them. Islanzadi bade to the seat next to her and motioned for her to take a seat. "Arya, I was just telling Zyana that I have a gift for you both. I trust that you will use it wisely and in times of utmost urgency." Arya nodded and eyed her mother with curiosity, just as Zyana had done.

Islanzadi reached into a small pocket in her gown and pulled out two small boxes, both carefully wrapped in golden leaves that shimmered when the light touched them. She examined them closely for a moment then handed them to her daughters who exchanged glances before opening them with eagerness.

Arya smiled widely when she saw a beautiful golden ring laying in the bottom of the box. She pulled it out excitedly and began to examine it closely. The band was studded with several small diamonds that glittered stunningly in the sunlight, and when turned to the right angle, changed colour to a light moss green. Smaller, more delicate looking diamonds, formed the shape of a silver rose which held a large, dazzling emerald in its centre. Stunned by the rings beauty, Arya placed it on one of her long, delicate fingers and felt a surge of energy run through her. Bewildered, she turned to Zyana who was admiring a beautiful silver necklace. Taking a closer look, she admired the absolute perfection of her mother's gifts. The thin chain shone brightly in the dim light of the hall and was striking in itself alone, but in the centre of the chain was a large heart shaped amethyst with small sapphires studded around the outside delicately. Zyana beheld a huge smile as she admired her gift, then turned to her mother.

"It's beautiful," she murmured. "I have never seen anything so wonderful, even in the kings palace. Thank you." Queen Islanzadi beamed, her dark eyes moving between her daughters.

"Do not thank me, for they are more than just gifts. I have had these stones since the days of your birth and have been placing any of my spare energy into them every day since. On occasion some of the noble elves who knew of the gems would place some of their own energy into them for you to use should you need it. They saw it as a small contribution to the war. Keep them on your person at all times, for you never know when you may need it."

Both Arya and Zyana nodded in understanding. "Indeed," Arya said as she twirled the ring around her finger. "There is enough energy contained in this ring to defeat a small army."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, but it is still not enough to defeat an old tyrant. I will continue to put any unused energy into the stones, and expect you both to as well every chance you get. These stones will save your lives and give you the power to finally rid Alagaesia of Galbatorix and his followers."

"Of course," Zyana said as she admired the chain around her neck. "Thank you again mother."

Islanzadi waved her hand at Zyana, dismissing her thankfulness, a small wry smile appearing on her lips.

"You can thank me by enjoying the rest of the night. There will not be too many more enjoyable evenings within the foreseeable future with all your training, so go and celebrate while you can."

Arya and Zyana both stood smiling. They embraced their mother and disappeared into the ocean of elves who all wished to give them their gratitude and never ending support. After responding to all of them in the appropriate fashion, Arya politely dismissed herself and went off to find Eragon and Ilian, leaving Zyana to her own defences.

Zyana looked around the large room for Ohrana and soon found her gliding through the air gracefully, twisting and turning creating invisible loops and spirals. Deciding to leave her to herself, she went in search of Murtagh.

She began to walk in the direction of the large food table where she had seen him not long before when Nyzala stopped her. "How are you enjoying the evening?" she asked, her smile lighting up her face.

"It is absolutely amazing Nyzala." Zyana replied. "I haven't eaten such a feast in a very long time and seeing all these faces again just reminds me of how much I have missed all this. I still feel as if I'm in a dream though, and am just waiting to wake up any second now to begin my daily duties again."

The older elf laughed. "Indeed. Let us all hope that this isn't just a dream then, and that it is actually a reality. It would be a sore joke if it were not so."

Zyana nodded in agreement. "That it would be. I would be in a sorry state if it were."

Smiling, Nyzala caught sight of the silver necklace around Zyana's neck and reached out to touch it. "Ah, I see your mother has given you the necklace she has been keeping for you." she said as she held the jewels in her hand. "She has put so much of her energy into it that at times I had wondered how she could bring herself to rule the kingdom while in such a deprived state."

Zyana's eyes widened. "She told me she only put her spare energy into it, she didn't say she was depriving herself in the process."

"She didn't see it as deprivation on her part, she only saw the good it was going towards."

Zyana took the stone from Nyzala and examined it once again. She could feel the energy pulsing through the stones with a great force and tightened her grip around it protectively.

"Don't dwell on this, child. Your mother knew exactly what she was doing." Nyzala smiled warmly. "Now, was I keeping you from something? You seemed to be walking with a purpose in mind when I stopped you."

Zyana shook her head. "Not at all. I was just going to find Murtagh and see how he is enjoying the evening himself."

The older elf's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Ah, the red rider. He is quite the surprise isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Zyana asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, he was the kings right hand man for many months Zyana. He has fought against us countless times, all the while he has been looking for even the smallest loophole he could utilise in order to escape his clutches. His is an epic tale, one that will get passed down from generation to generation in all races known. The only thing that is missing in his story is romance."

"Indeed?" Zyana said as she raised an eyebrow. "And what if there is already a romance? There may be a beautiful maid awaiting his return to the empire already, patiently watching the horizon for a red speck in the distance to slowly take the form of a dragon and sweep her away on his back and to the Varden where they will live together happily for the rest of their lives."

Nyzala smiled. "Well, if there were I don't suppose it would bother you at all?"

"Not at all, why should it?"

Nyzala's eyes sparkled with amusement. "No reason. Well, I really would love to stay and converse some more, but unfortunately I have been neglecting some duties that I must fulfil before the night is over."

Zyana nodded regretfully. "Indeed. Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

"I will, no doubt," The older elf said. "For just as long as you are." The two elves embraced quickly and as they as they pulled apart, Nyzala whispered, "Murtagh is over by the large table. Go and have some fun."

Zyana turned around and saw the red rider swaying slightly as he tried to stand straight. After a few seconds, he went to lean on the edge of the table to steady himself but missed and fell to the floor. Zyana chuckled quietly to herself. "Thanks Nyzala. I had better go and stop him from injuring himself too much before tomorrow." Smiling at her old guardian once again she strode off into the crowd towards Murtagh who was now laughing uncontrollably as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. After falling a few more times, Zyana grabbed his arm and hauled him into a seat while attempting to keep him steady.

"Oh Murtagh, it seems you have found the mead quite early doesn't it?" She said smiling.

"No," He mumbled clumsily. "I was just drinking a little water is all I swear. I saw no mead."

Zyana shook her head. "Sorry Murtagh, but that wasn't water. How do you feel?"

"I am on top of the world! Like when I fly with dragon my Thorn. You need to meet him, he is a great lizard."

"I don't think he will appreciate being called that Murtagh," Zyana laughed heavily. "And I have met him, remember? We have been all over Alagaesia together."

"Ah, yeah. I think so. Well, you would like him, and Ohrana will too. She is a really great dragon with all her tricks she can do with the elements. Ilian is jealous of her I'm led to believe."

Zyana's smile of amusement kept growing by the second. "All four of them are fantastic dragons, and they all bring something unique to the Varden, which gives us a great chance of defeating the king."

At the mention of the old tyrant, Murtagh's face twisted into a pained scowl. "That old man!" he yelled almost a little too loudly. "He can't even call himself a rider, everyone knows that Shruikan doesn't even belong to him, and that his rightful owner is long dead."

Zyana chuckled. "Indeed, I have always felt sorry for that dragon, he must live a sorry life."

"Pfft," Murtagh objected as he leaned to the side, almost falling off his chair before Zyana steadied him again. "He is just as bad as the old man. He controls the tyrant like his puppet. And he wasn't nice to me either."

Zyana laughed at his dishevelled expression and shook her head. "So how much _water _have you had exactly?"

"Not very." He mumbled as he lost his balance and swayed to the side again, this time leaning his head on Zyana's shoulder. "I am fine. Lets dance some."

"I don't think you are even properly capable of standing, let alone dancing Murtagh." The half elf smiled. "You're having enough trouble sitting still without falling off the chair."

"Well if it stopped moving I would be able to." He said laughing slightly.

Zyana chucked and put her arm around his shoulders. "It's not the chair, sorry Murtagh. Anyway, I think it might be time you retired for the evening. It has been a long few weeks and we do begin our training tomorrow."

"Training matters doesn't. I'm not sleepy yet."

"Well, unfortunately, I'm not giving you a choice. You need to rest this off." Zyana said as she searched the room for Thorn. Within seconds she found the large red dragon standing beside the large oaken doors they had entered and poked his mind with her own.

_Thorn, _she began._ I think Murtagh may need to call it a night. _

The great dragon looked over to her and gave her a questioning look. _Is there something wrong?_

_Well, that depends on how you look at it. He has had quite a bit to drink, and it would probably be best if he sleep this off if there is any chance of him being in any correct mindset for tomorrows training. _

Thorn nodded and came toward them. As Murtagh laid eyes on his dragon, he reached out to try and touch him, but crashed to the floor instead. The dragon's eyes glazed over in amusement as he watched Murtagh roll around the floor in hysterics as he tried to regain his balance.

"See Zyana," He said in between laughing fits. "This is the one I was talking about. Thorn. He is my great lizard that I like to fly with. You would like him."

Zyana chuckled as she saw Thorns expression change from enjoyment to mock irritation. _For the last time Murtagh, do not call me lizard. I am a great dragon, not a poor excuse for a reptile. _

"No matter what you decide to call it, you will always be a large lizard to me." Murtagh smiled as he extended an arm to lay a hand on his talon.

Thorn shook his head. _Thank you for taking care of him Zyana. I think it might be a good idea if I take him back to the keep now._

Zyana nodded. _Yes, I was thinking of retiring anyway. Let us hope he will not be too bad by the time morning arrives. _

_I agree, but it seems we can only wait and see. _Thorn said smiling as he turned to his rider who was still lying on the ground. _Come now Murtagh, I believe you have caused enough trouble for one evening. _

"I don't want to go yet Thorn, I want to stay here with Zyana." he protested.

_No Murtagh, we are all retiring now. Let's go before you make more of a fool of yourself then you have already. _Thorn persisted.

"But I'm not making a fool of myself Thorn. It's the ground, if it stopped moving I would be fine." Murtagh muttered as he attempted to hoist himself up again. Zyana chuckled at his faltering effort and grabbed hold of his hand to help him up. She blushed quickly at the strange tingling feeling that ran up her arm at the contact and dropped his hand immediately the second he could stand.

"See Thorn, I'm fine. I want to stay a little longer."

The large dragon shook his head. _No, I'm sorry Murtagh. We are going now. You do not wish to embarrass yourself further._

Murtagh wrapped his arms tightly around Zyana's waist and pulled her closer to him in defiance. "I am not embarrassing myself. I'm just staying with Zyana."

Thorn shook his head as a small cloud of smoke escaped his nostrils. _Murtagh, you can either make this easy for the both of us, or I will drag you away kicking and screaming. The choice is yours, but either way we are leaving now. _

Murtagh glared at his dragon who smiled back. "You wouldn't dare Thorn. I am in no state to fight right now."

_So you are admitting to me that you may have had a little too much to drink then? _Thorn chuckled. _The option still stands however. What is your choice?_

Murtagh glared at the dragon in response and Thorns eyes glittered with amusement. _Very well then Murtagh, you leave me no choice._

The large red dragon immediately took to the air grabbing his riders collar in his talons. As Murtagh was slowly lifted off the ground, his grip tightened around Zyana's waist pulling her with him. She let out a surprised squeak and yelled out at Murtagh to let her go before they were too high off the ground, but the other rider refused to listen.

_Thorn! Put me down! _She shrieked. The dragon looked down and rolled his eyes then growled quietly, but kept his altitude. The elves below them looked up in wonder at the sight above them and the whole hall fell into a dumbfounded silence.

A few short seconds later, a small blur of purple sped passed them. Zyana looked around in confusion and saw Ohrana not far below glaring up at Murtagh.

_Murtagh, I strongly suggest you release my rider immediately. _She said moodily. _Or you shall have to deal with my wrath. _

"You have no wrath to worry me with Ohrana." Murtagh spluttered. Zyana glanced at her dragon who seemed to be in conversation with Thorn, still glaring at Murtagh furiously.

The pair both nodded quickly and Ohrana quickly disappeared over head. Thorn suddenly turned in mid air and began to quickly plummet to the ground, his nose aimed at one of the large tables. Both Zyana and Murtagh screamed loudly in fright and the large dragon stopped quickly. Exasperated gasps erupted from the crowd below them as the elves stared in wonder. Thorn rolled over onto his back and threw the pair high into the air, their terrified yells echoing through the hall.

Murtagh's grip around Zyana's waist immediately loosened and they began to float their separate ways, Thorn catching his rider quickly in his talons once again.

Zyana screamed as she felt herself plummeting to the ground quickly, but her fall was broken seconds later by Ohrana who had flown beneath her.

She landed awkwardly on her back and clumsily tried to adjust herself in mid air, making the dragon beneath her lose balance. Ohrana's eyes widened worriedly as she began to fall to the ground rapidly and stopped herself at the last minute by creating a small whirlwind that pushed her back into the air. Sighing in relief, she glided around the room with Zyana on her back who was breathing heavily.

Thorn and Murtagh were watching them from the ground, the dragon's grip around his rider still tight. The elves below them began cheering as the pair began to descend and crowded around them when they had fully landed.

"What a fantastic show!" "That was fabulous." "Absolutely amazing." The elves cried in awe. Zyana smiled slightly shaken and climbed off Ohrana slowly. Finding her feet she looked over to Thorn who nodded at her smiling before grabbing hold of his rider and flying out of the room gracefully.

Ohrana, who was enjoying the attention she was receiving failed to notice her mentor's quick escape. After quite a few minutes of smiling and nodding to the elves, Zyana politely excused herself saying it was probably best she retire for the evening.

The crowd nodded and began to disperse themselves, also tired from the day's excitement. Zyana bade her mother, Arya and Eragon goodnight before she made her way to her chamber, Ohrana following close behind.

When they exited the hall and the heavy doors closed behind them, Ohrana caught up to her rider and began walking by her side.

_Well, that wasn't really how I pictured our first flight together, but I guess I can't complain, considering. _Zyana said to her dragon. Ohrana snorted. _I wish we could have flown properly for the first time though, instead of me catching you in mid air. I blame Murtagh for that._

Zyana chuckled. _He was a little drunk, I don't blame him._

_You may not, but I do. You could have been hurt. _

_But I wasn't, thanks to your fast thinking._ Ohrana hummed at the compliment and spread her wings and jumped into the air.

_How is it that no matter how angry I am you seem to always make it disappear within seconds? _

_I am your rider, it's my duty to make sure you are calm and level headed. _

The dragon gave Zyana a long hard look before landing beside her again. _Get on. _She said.

Zyana looked at her, her eyes wide with confusion. _What? _She said.

Ohrana smiled. _Get on. I am going to fly you to your room. It won't be hard. _

_Are you sure Ohrana? I mean, its clear that I'm still too heavy for you._

Ohrana smiled her large toothy grin at her. _No, you're not. It was only awkward because I had to catch you, it will be easy now. Get on._

Zyana examined Ohrana closely. She was now the size of a small horse and was growing more every day. Not needing any further encouragement, she grabbed one of the scales on her back and hoisted herself between her shoulder blades. _Now, are you sure about this Ohrana? I don't want to push you to your limits too soon. _

The dragon glanced over her shoulder and looked at her rider playfully before bounding into the air. Zyana gasped in alarm, but immediately relaxed feeling Ohrana underneath her.

_See, this is easy Zyana. I have no idea what you were worried about. _Ohrana laughed. Zyana, relishing in Ohrana's contagious enthusiasm yelled out in excitement.

For a time Ohrana glided gracefully around Ellesmera, weaving in and out of the large trees, chatting happily with her rider. She then began to climb steadily through the canopies of the trees and within seconds Zyana could see the stars and a large silver moon. They flew over the tree tops through the cool air, circling and spiralling slowly in the moonlight. Zyana could not think of a time in which she had felt more alive and happy then she had at that moment, a moment which ended too soon.

_I think it is time we went back, _Ohrana said regretfully. _It is quite late and we both have a large day ahead of us. Not to mention I am growing tired with the extra weight. _

Zyana nodded. _Alright Ohrana, let's go. We can fly again another day. _

The amethyst dragon turned smoothly and descended through the treetops and within what felt like seconds they had arrived at Zyana's window. Ohrana stopped in mid air and looked through the window.

_I will get close enough that you will be able to just climb through, then I will follow. I don't like the idea of attempting to go at the same time._

Zyana nodded in agreement. _Alright. Let's go._

Ohrana floated by the window while Zyana climbed through, and followed behind herself seconds afterwards, only making it by inches.

_I can't believe how quickly you keep growing Ohrana. We will be able to fly together all the time soon. _

Ohrana hummed in contentment as she made herself comfortable on Zyana's bed. _Indeed we will. Every single day, I'll make sure of it. _

_And I will hold you to it, I have never felt that free before, even in the moment I was leaving the empire. _

_Flying is liberating, but now it is time to sleep. _

Zyana nodded in agreement and lay beside Ohrana who curled her wing around her. She went through the events of the day in her mind and fell asleep seconds later with a large smile on her face.

**What did you think? Good, bad, ugly? Please let me know all your thoughts in a review. Thanks, I really appreciate all feedback. **


	22. Elkir

**Hi everyone. I apologise once again for the extremely long update, but I have just moved house and had no internet for the first few months. ****But hopefully I will be able to update a little faster now it is up and running** **and hope you all still enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. Now, without further ado, enjoy chapter 22!**

Zyana woke the next morning by a loud knocking at the door. She groaned and rolled over, tucking herself into Ohrana's wing tighter, not opening her eyes. The knocking came again, slightly louder and more urgent this time, earning a small growl from Ohrana. Realising there was no use in knocking again, the door swung open with a bang and agitated footsteps made their way over to Zyana's bed side.

"It is time for you two to rise. We have should have already been ready to begin training hours ago." Arya's aggravated voice rang. Zyana groaned and reluctantly pushed Ohrana's wing aside and sat up. She opened her eyes and was met by two emerald ones boring into her furiously. "It is almost noon, we already should have had at least several hours of training."

Zyana, who was suddenly fully awake, stood up quickly, her sapphire eyes wide. "Noon already? But how can that be? Someone should have woken us sooner."

"Someone did try. Actually several people had, but none were brave enough to get close to Ohrana who had so charmingly growled and nipped at anyone who so much as knocked on the door."

Zyana turned to her dragon and gave her a long hard look. Ohrana gave the equivalent of a shrug and curled herself into a ball, ignoring the enraged elf before her.

"I expect to see you both down in the court yard in fifteen minutes. If you aren't there on time I am sure Elkir will not be pleased." With that, she spun on her heel and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Zyana flinched at the sound and turned to Ohrana. _Why did you turn them all away? You know how important our training is and what it means for not only ourselves, but the whole future of Alagaesia._

Ohrana puffed a cloud out of her nostrils. _I was tired, and so were you. We would be of little use if we were to train that way._

_Well we're going to have to be. _Zyana pointed out._ There will be very few nights spent with the amount of sleep we need, so we will just have to get used to the idea. Come on now, we do not want to keep this _Elkir _waiting any longer. _

Moaning quietly in displeasure, Ohrana got off the bed and made her way to the window yawning. She sat by it patiently, basking in the midday sun, waiting for her rider to finish getting dressed and ready. When Zyana reappeared in a pair of trousers and a tunic she had found in the wardrobe, she nodded to Ohrana in indication that she was ready.

_Alright, _Ohrana smiled. _Shall we fly again as we did last night? _

Zyana smiled widely at the thought. _You shouldn't even have to ask._

Feeling the enthusiasm of the previous night, Ohrana slowly pushed her way through the window again, barely missing the frame. She hovered just outside while Zyana climbed onto the sill and then awkwardly onto her back. As she found her seat in between Ohrana's shoulders, she frowned at a sharp pain running up and down her legs.

She adjusted herself slightly so she was sitting comfortably enough for the short flight and motioned to her dragon that she was ready. Not needing any encouragement, Ohrana soared through the air at an unbelievable speed, almost losing her rider in the process.

_Ohrana, please. _Zyana moaned in displeasure. _This is only our second flight, and as much as I love this you have to remember I am not yet used to the air as you are and need time to get used to the way you glide. Not to mention the fact that I could fall with even the smallest of bumps because you haven't been fitted with a saddle yet._

Ohrana sighed and reluctantly slowed to a soft glide. _I would never let you fall Zyana. And even if you did manage to lose grip from my back, I would find a way to catch you before you hit the ground. I just can't wait until we can fly properly._

Zyana nodded. _I will speak to mother about having a saddle made for you, although at the rate you are growing it would probably only last a week or two. _The dragon huffed and said nothing, slowly gliding in silence.

Within a few short minutes the training grounds came into complete view. The first thing she noticed were the three dragons sitting beside the entrance and four smaller figures making their way to the middle.

_Figures we'd be the last ones here. _Ohrana moaned.

_Well if you hadn't scared everyone who had tried to wake us half to death then we would have been here so much earlier. _Zyana pointed out.

Ohrana puffed a cloud of smoke out of her nose but remained silent as she slowly began her descent. She landed awkwardly near the edge of the ring and Zyana dismounted immediately, rubbing out the growing pain in her legs.

"So nice of you both to finally join us."Came a hard male voice. Zyana turned around and was met by a pair of bright yellow eyes boring into her. She shifted uncomfortably feeling as if her entire being was being penetrated by his fearful gaze. "Your training was supposed to commence at sun rise; it is now several hours passed and you are only just arriving. If this were a battle against the empire, you would not only have already lost an entire army, our enemies would have taken siege over the city thanks to your tardiness. Not only is this setting a bad example for the hundreds of hard working elves who have been training for months and months, it shows that you not yet understand the need for us to be ready for anything that is to come. I am sure the queen will be less than pleased to hear of this."

"I..." Zyana began but the elf before her raised his hand silencing her immediately. "There is no time for apologies now your highness; you can show me your remorse by performing greatly in my lessons. We shall begin immediately."

He turned quickly on his heel and began walking towards the centre of the ring. Ohrana growled quietly so only Zyana could hear. _Who does he think he is? If he thinks he can silence you, the queen's daughter, like a mere peasant he is so gravely mistaken. I should teach him some manners and detach one of his arms, I'm sure he wouldn't need both._

_That would only make the situation all the worse. This is what we have to deal with for the coming months so I guess we will have to get used to it whether we like it or not. We just have to work hard to please him to get him off our backs._

Ohrana huffed again. _Not after that first impression I don't think. He will torture us for everything we have. _

"You!" the elf shouted over his shoulder. "Why are you all not following me? I need you all in the centre of the ring to begin. Do not keep me waiting any longer."

All four dragons and their riders reluctantly followed him to the centre and stopped when they caught up to him. He was very tall, even by elf standards Zyana noticed, with large muscles bulging through the tight sleeved tunic he wore. His dark brown hair fell down to his shoulders in perfect silk like waves which blew gracefully in the small breeze. Apart from his cat like eyes, he was quite attractive, despite his temperamental personality.

He looked at the dragons and riders before him and studied each of them closely, obviously taking mental note of their flaws. "My name is Elkir, and I am going to be your trainer for the next few weeks, or until I am completely satisfied that you are not going to kill yourself in the next stage of your training. Probably the latter." He added quietly to himself. "Now, we will begin by performing some exercises to increase our flexibility. Litheness is just as important as speed or agility in combat and will aid your performance in battle greatly."

Zyana heard Eragon groan quietly beside her and drew an involuntary quick breath when Elkir's enraged gaze turned upon him. "Is there a problem _oh mighty dragon rider_?" Elkir asked sarcastically. "Is the _Shadeslayer _unhappy about his new training regime?"

Eragon's jaw clenched at his insulting tone and looked as if her were about to retaliate when a small warning growl from Saphira stopped him. Instead he just sighed and shook his head grudgingly as he balled his hands into tight fists. Elkir who seemed more than pleased with the power he possessed over the riders, haughtily continued.

"Line up in a straight line now," He said. "And follow what I do exactly. We will begin with something easy." The riders quickly obeyed, forming a perfect line within seconds. Without saying another word, Elkir lifted one leg and grabbed his ankle before pulling it up behind him so his toes touched the back of his head. He extended his other arm to help keep his balance and nodded to the riders who were all staring at him open mouthed.

"This is called the King of the skies. Make a habit of remembering the names of all the poses I will teach you because I will not repeat myself. Now, do the King of the Skies."

All four exchanged reluctant glances before following his example slowly and slightly unbalanced. After finally getting into the correct position, Elkir shifted his gaze between them and frowned. "Your flexibility is acceptable, for now, and your balance is somewhat satisfactory. However, if we want to defeat the king you will all need to become more so. Now, hold your positions until I tell you otherwise."

He began to pace back and forth between them all, his narrow eyes looking them up and down critically. He did not say anything, but was obviously continuing to take mental notes on their competency. "Good," he said after a few minutes. "You may release your position."

The riders all breathed a sigh of relief as they returned to their original standing pose. This sequence went on for quite a few more hours in the same fashion, with Elkir showing them many more positions designed to increase their flexibility in between studying the dragons fighting skills. The sun was slowly beginning to dip behind the horizon when Elkir finally dismissed them. "You will all need to work hard if you want to be dragon riders. It is not just a decision to make on a whim. Get some rest and think about what we have learned today, we will begin early tomorrow and I expect you all to be punctual if you do not wish to suffer at my hands."

With that he turned quickly on his heel and walked out of the training ring without a second glance backward. All four riders and dragons exchanged pained looks before slowly creeping out of the ring themselves.

"Well wasn't that just a complete bundle of fun?" Murtagh said sarcastically. "I thought in coming here I would finally be rid of the conceited, obnoxious trolls of Alagaesia, but apparently I was wrong. 'Being a dragon rider is not a decision to make on a whim.' BAH! I can see why no dragon would want _him _as a rider. No creature in their right mind would want to be bound to _that_ their entire lifespan."

"I agree. Why couldn't Islanzadi organise a less arrogant trainer like Oromis?" Eragon said regretfully. "At least he understood what it is a dragon rider needs and would train us accordingly. I would be surprised if Elkir knew the first thing about dragons."

"Enough both of you." Arya said, her voice rising in irritation. "Elkir is one of Ellesmera's finest warriors and you should feel privileged to be under his guidance. He has saved my mother's life in battle on many occasions and has proven himself worthy many times more." She stopped and turned to glare at the pair, her emerald eyes boring into them. "The sooner you all realise how fortunate you are to have him as a trainer the better."

Eragon and Murtagh exchanged glances; mouths open at Arya's outburst and watched after her as she disappeared around a corner.

"What was that about?" Murtagh asked confusedly.

_He is a good friend to her. _Came Ilian's voice from behind them. _If you do not wish to offend her further, I suggest you minimise the amount you insult this elf. He is just trying to help after all. _Murtagh opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind when the emerald dragon glared at him. They exchanged a long, hard glance before Ilian took to the skies and disappeared after his rider.

"Does anyone else wish to defend this _Elkir?_" Murtagh said grumpily.

_Murtagh, please. _Thorn chided. _You are not helping our situation at all by insulting someone every five minutes. Remember many of these elves still see us as their enemies, we need to make them feel like we can be trusted. _

The rider sighed, knowing what his dragon said was true. "Alright, I will do my best to become less arrogant toward the giant piece of dung. We do have a lot to learn from him still."

Thorn hummed in response. _I am proud of you Murtagh. _

Murtagh smiled and turned toward Eragon and Zyana, his bad mood slowly abating. "Who's hungry? I know that after today I could eat a whole cow."

The pair laughed and began to walk out of the training ring, glad to be free for the rest of the night.

The next morning all four dragons and their riders were standing in the centre of the training ring waiting for the sun to rise. They stood in silence, Arya still irritated from the previous night, waiting for Elkir to arrive.

After a few minutes, as the sun began to appear, a shadowy figure appeared on the edge of the ring. He looked around the ring and walked into the centre when he saw all the dragons and their riders already waiting for him.

"Good to see you actually managed to drag yourselves out of your beds this morning." Elkir said sardonically. "Now, let us begin."

They began with some of the same exercises they had practiced the previous day to warm up and learned some new, more challenging positions that they all found difficult to grasp. Elkir took the dragons aside and taught them some aerial manoeuvres and aerobics that would aid them in most circumstances within battle. All four seemed to grasp the concepts quickly and without concern which pleased the elf enough to allow them to have a short break a few hours later.

"You are all free to do as you wish for the next half an hour," he began. "But if you are not back in the ring by that time, there will be consequences."

Nodding in subdued agreement, the riders all let out relieved sighs and began to make their way to the edge of the ring before Elkir could change his mind. Arya took off in front of the group and disappeared around a corner a few seconds later without so much a glance backward, Ilian following behind her closely.

"What is wrong with her?" Murtagh asked. "She cannot still be annoyed about our jests last night can she?"

Zyana shrugged her shoulders. "Growing up with Arya was a difficult task to say the least. I missed her more than anything in my banishment, but when you say something to offend her it will take a long while for her to calm down. I'm afraid Ilian has a difficult task ahead of him."

Murtagh ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "And the women of Ellesmera continue to baffle me with their constant trivial-mindedness."

Eragon chuckled as Zyana glared at him, her bright eyes flashing. "You are forgetting about the short temper of the elves of Ellesmera as well gentlemen. You have just offended two in the space of two days, and I would think twice before opening your mouth next time you wish to say something. Ohrana," she called to her dragon who was immediately by her side. "Let us fly for the rest of our break and allow these lovely men to their own devices to think about where they continue to go wrong when they insult the female race."

Murtagh opened his mouth to protest, but Zyana raised her hand before he could say anything and climbed onto her dragons back and was in the air within seconds, the cool wind sweeping her hair out of her face.

_Really Zyana, _Ohrana said when they were high enough off the ground that Thorn and Saphira looked like a pair of ants below them. _Wasn't that a little bit of an overreaction? _

The elf laughed loudly. _I am not angry with them Ohrana, I just wanted to fly with you for a while and I didn't see a way we could escape them any quicker. _She smiled mischievously. _And besides, now they think they have two angry elves on their hands and that means they will be more likely to think twice about what they say to us next time._

Ohrana rolled her eyes and glided along in silence until they came across a small clearing in amongst the dense trees. She began to descend toward it and landed slightly off balance, throwing Zyana from her back.

"Ouch!" Zyana moaned as she hit the ground. "Please be a little more careful when you land Ohrana. It is not as easy for me to land on my feet."

_I'm sorry, _Ohrana said. _I will try to be more careful in my landings, but it is so much more difficult with you on my back. I think we need to practice more._

Zyana laughed. _We need a saddle first. I will fly with you back to the city, but after we land I will stay on the ground until we have found you one. As much fun as it is to fly through the air I do not want to fall off the second it gets a little bumpy, and I tire of healing my legs after every flight anyway._

Ohrana growled in the back of her throat but did not protest.

_Why did you bring me here anyway? _Zyana asked.

The dragon's amethyst eyes brightened immediately. _I wanted to show you something. _She began walking towards the centre of the clearing and gestured to her rider to follow her._ I was out hunting yesterday when I heard a small group of rabbits digging a burrow in the ground under the trees over there. I knew they weren't going to be enough to satisfy my hunger for long, but I had not found anything better so I stopped._

She paused and sat down in the grass, the sun shining off her scales illuminating the clearing with a stunning purple light. Zyana sat next to her and waited for her to continue.

_After I had devoured three rabbits and a small bird, I wanted to relax before going back to the city, so I sat here and lay in the sun, listening to the world around me; the wind through the grass, the birds singing in the sky, and the chatter of a pair of squirrels in a nearby tree. When I opened my eyes sometime later I felt as if something had awakened inside me, something that had been there before but I never knew about.  
_She looked at her rider and smiled at her curious expression.

_Watch. _She said as put her nose to the ground. Zyana craned around her large head to see what she was doing and watched in amazement as a small purple flower grew from the ground, its lilac petals lined with silver.

"That is amazing Ohrana!" Zyana said excitedly. "At the rate you're going we will be able to defeat the king in no time!"

Ohrana chuckled. _It is not so powerful I can do so much with it, but I can feel it growing._

Zyana hugged her happily. _Congratulations my friend, you have just awakened the element earth. _

**So what did you think? Ohrana can now control earth! Please let me know all your thoughts in a review. I really enjoy the feedback. **


End file.
